It's Mutual 1
by breannatala
Summary: Severitus Challege. It's the summer after 5th year, and Harry finds out something about his parents on his 16th birthday: Snape is his biologicial father! Better summary inside. Now Completed. Chapters 1-4 edited to include more info. sequel: It's Mutual
1. Sixteenth Birthday

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. All characters, spells, and other such . . . _things_ which you do not recognize are products of my overactive and sometimes disturbing imagination.**

**Title: It's Mutual**

**Summary: Severitus Challenge. Harry, at midnight on his sixteenth birthday, is disturbed to find out that his mother has kept everyone in the dark about his true parentage: his father, in blood, is Severus Snape. Not willing to believe, he leaves the next move to Snape. Then finding himself trapped at Grimmauld place with Snape, he continues to ignore it. With neither willing to acknowledge their relationship, and no one else knowing, it seems unlikely that they would ever become a family.**

**But his relations aren't the only issue he would have problems with this school year. Hearing a strange Voice, extra lessons and painful nightmares are only part of what seems to be a horrible year, not to mention being paired with two Slytherins for DADA. It seems that having a normal year will never be an option.**

**Sequels: _It's Mutual 2_ – Settles the issue of the Voices, brings in illusions, an over-worked schedule, graduation and more.**

**_It's Mutual 3_ – In progress. Delves further into the Drimas' lives, and Voldemort becomes an even bigger issue. In addition to that, Auror training, missing friends and finding out that things are never quite what they should be.**

**Chapter Edited? YES**

**Betas: GuTTerArT, LivingStoneLily, and Morwen Eruviel. Thank you very much!**

**Chapter 1 - Sixteenth Birthday**

12:00.

He was sixteen. Harry didn't know why he bothered staying up for his birthday. Nothing exciting ever happened, with the exception of his eleventh, and yet another horrible event was bound to happen before his next.

But as much as Harry wanted to go to sleep, he couldn't. He knew that if he did, the nightmares or visions would come. He couldn't always remember what the nightmares were about, but the visions – those were frighteningly vivid. They were beginning to become painful, also. Nothing unbearable, but some mornings he did wake up stiff.

With nothing else to do while lying in the dark room, Harry thought about the past month. This summer had been, by far, the worst. His guardians didn't seem to understand the warning -- the threat, really -- that they'd be in trouble if people from the wizarding world didn't hear from him. Didn't understand, or just ignored it.

Meals pushed through the cat door were few and far between. Harry was sure that it had been two days since he last ate, but he didn't pay attention anymore. Usually, they let him out of his room twice a day for use of the loo, but it was only when the Dursleys remembered he existed. Sometimes it would feel like ages between the times when he was let out; other times, only an hour or so.

Harry was surprised that they hadn't taken his school things, especially with the dementor attack last summer, but with a lot of time to think over the past month, he began to realize that they probably believed he wouldn't do magic because of the threat of being expelled. Or maybe they were trying to tempt him; trying to get him to use magic so he couldn't go to the school that they hated so much.

_They would do that_, thought Harry, _just to prove that they're the ones in control_. And he didn't doubt it. He knew they wanted to rid him of all magic. What better way than to get him expelled?

With nothing to prevent him from doing so, he had finished his homework weeks ago, and without anything to consume the hours he had on his hands, he settled on reading through all his old textbooks. He was quite sure he had most of the information permanently committed to memory.

What really shocked him the most was the fact that his window was nailed shut. Well, bolted shut was more like it. After an hour of attempting to get it open one way or other , he finally had to give up, supposing that resorting to breaking the pane would cause more trouble than it was worth. Once the Dursleys found out that he destroyed their precious home, they'd probably brick up his only natural source of light. That, and there was nothing in the room that he was willing to use to break it with. Hedwig's cage wouldn't work, and he'd rather keep his chair in one piece . . .

Because of the bolted window and his locked door, he wasn't able to retrieve any of the mail he was sent. Uncle Vernon even blocked the chimney to prevent the owls from entering the house in their attempt to get to their recipient.

Thus, Harry was extremely confused when something landed on his head before dropping to the floor next to him in a slow flutter. Stunned, he stared at it in the dim light that came from the flickering light bulb above his head before automatically reaching down to pick it up.

The envelope, looking crisp and new, was marked with a simple "Harry" in slanted lettering. Nothing more, nothing less. Thinking he must have fallen asleep and was dreaming, he paused before opening it. Performing a few dream tests he found in the back of The Standard Book of Spells, Year 3, Harry, although not entirely convinced he wasn't dreaming, decided to go along with the strange event. Slowly, as to not ruin the envelope too much, he sat on his bed and opened the letter.

_My dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this now, I first want to say "Happy 16__th__ Birthday". It's an exciting year, isn't it? One more year, and you are officially an adult. I remember my sixteenth birthday; it was my favorite._

_I don't want to think of what it means if you actually receive this. It's too depressing, thinking that you might not live to see your son reach adulthood. I don't know where you are now, but as you've received this letter, it means that we, Lily and James Potter, are dead._

Harry nearly dropped the letter in sudden realization. It was a letter from his parents! Eagerly, he continued reading.

_I am aware that this letter is coming across as awkward and not very personal, but it is hard to write to you when you are asleep right next to me; I am writing with the hope that you will never get this._

_What I am about to first tell you is less – well, perhaps distressing is the word I ought to use – and you may already know of it. Not long before you were born, there was a prophecy that suggested you might be the one to defeat You-Know-Who. I am unaware of what it entails; I'm not sure anyone does. If no one has talked to you about this yet, please find and talk to Albus Dumbledore._

_The second is something that I have told no one, and I am not entirely satisfied that if I live I would ever tell you. I love you, James and your father very much, but I am embarrassed and displeased at finding myself in this situation, and at this time, I wish to pretend I'm not._

Harry paused in his reading, confused. His mother was implying that . . .

_No_, Harry thought. _I have to be reading this wrong . . . or she wrote it wrong . . . _With that thought, he continued.

_You are confused, I'm sure. I suppose I should tell you. Your father, biologically, is not James Potter. James does not know this, and if he did . . . I fear I would find myself in an even worse position; he does not react well when he is hurt. That is something both James and your father have in common. _

_If you are wondering how this happened, which I'm sure you are, please believe that I wasn't intending on betraying James, especially so early in our marriage, nor was it . . . _random_. Your father and I knew each other very well and met unexpectedly one day. The situation got out of hand. We were drunk, yes, but that does not excuse my actions._

_Your father, Severus Snape, is a good person, but has a dark past. He was easily influenced, because of this, and ended up joining the wrong side of a conflict. I knew he didn't truly want to, but once he turned, he couldn't turn back._

_Severus, if alive, will receive a letter from me in one week. I would suggest talking to Albus Dumbledore about whether he can be trusted. Dumbledore is usually fair in his assessments of people. I feel I must warn you: I don't know what sort of man he has become, so please be careful. He has always had a temper, and it is quite possible that it has worsened over the years._

_Before you were born, I placed a charm on you which would make you look like James instead of Severus. It was a very complex charm but it wasn't permanent. For it to stick, it would have to be recast between your thirteenth and fifteenth birthday. Without recasting, the charm will last for 16 years before it starts to fade. It should take an entire year to fade completely._

_I'm sorry._

_Love forever, your mother,_

_Lily Potter_

Harry dropped the letter, trying to process what he had read. _This has to be a joke_, he thought shaking his head. It had to be impossible. Snape seemed too . . . _wrong_ for his mother. For one, she was Muggle born and Snape was a Death Eater.

The more he thought about it, though, the more his brain reasoned it was possible. Snape hated him since the beginning, and over the course of that first year, he began to hate Snape with that same passion. It was a purely mutual relationship, but _because_ of how Snape treated him. Dumbledore's reasoning as to why was because his father – no _James_ – and Snape didn't get along, but what if there was something more to it? What if they _didn't_ get along because of his mother? And Snape hated Harry because he wanted to marry Lily . . .

That thought was as disturbing as Snape being his father. Snape being married to someone, or even wanting to be married, felt like a very far fetched idea.

Unsure of what to do, and suddenly feeling very wary, Harry crawled into bed, leaving the letter on the floor. Before he fell asleep, he did his best to try and occlude his mind, which he has been practicing daily since Sirius fell through the veil. After Hermione found out, she suggested ordering a book on the topic to help him, which he did almost immediately. It sure helped him a lot more than Snape ever did.

When he cleared his mind, he usually slept better, but it did nothing for the visions he saw in his sleep. The visions were usually of some sort of Death Eater meeting or attack, and Harry was always Voldemort in them. He knew they were real, but he wasn't able to tell anyone about them.

Slowly, Harry fell into a restless sleep with the letter on his mind, despite his efforts to clear his it.

"_Good, good," he heard. "Very good."_

"_Been busy?" A sneer, vaguely familiar. "You have much to do . . ."_

"_I'm working as much as I am able to," he answered, slightly irritated._

"_Oh?" The sound echoed._

"_I can only read so much," he pointed out. He was doing his best._

"_See to it that you are." The response was aimed toward his unspoken thoughts._

_The room faded in, like a staged play. The set, a library, was filled with bookshelves to the immensely high ceiling._

"_See to it that you are. You have much to do . . ."_

"_I realize that!" he shouted, wanting to throw something, anything, at the invisible source of the voices. "Let me alone for a bit!"_

"_For a bit," was echoed, and he snarled at the book filled table in front of him._

_He relaxed when none of the Voices spoke again. He hated them. He couldn't remember why, precisely, but he hated them. They hounded him to no end; that was one of the reasons. There were more, hidden somewhere, maybe even hidden in this secret library that only he ever saw._

_He sat in his usual chair. He couldn't remember sitting there before, specifically, but it was the only chair to use. As he was here before, it only made sense it was his._

_There was a puzzle of sorts in front of him. Large and unorganized, he had not a clue where to start or how it should be. Among the bits of broken fragments stood moving images, waiting to be connected._

"_Not time just yet . . ." _

Harry woke suddenly, unsure of where he was. The sunlight was trickling through the small crack between the curtains calmed him slightly and his stomach yelled at him when he heard food being pushed roughly through the cat door.

Sitting up slowly, Harry shook his head in a futile attempt to gather his thoughts. _That was one bloody odd dream_, he thought. Problem was, he could not really remember what it was about. Something about a library, and maybe someone trying to . . . force him to do something? Trying to remember, he took the bowl of quickly cooling porridge and sat down using the wall to the right of the door as a back rest.

Spotting the letter on the floor a few feet away, a strong sense of dread settled over him. Confused about what he was supposed to feel, or do, for that matter, he stood up and sat against the wall under the window; the opposite side of the bed and out of view of the evil pieces of parchment that seemed intent on making his life worse than it already was.

For the next three days, Harry wandered about his small room in a confused and uncomfortable daze, unable to do much besides think. He didn't know whether to believe the letter, but he really wanted to believe it was a joke. At the same time, though, he couldn't push away the thought that it was real and what that could mean if it was. Would Snape refuse to acknowledge him or would the professor force him to become a Snape in name in addition to blood? Or would he try to forget their horrible history and try to be a real father?

By midday, Harry decided to stop thinking about it. If it wasn't a joke, then Snape would get a letter in four days time, and he was sure that a joke like this wouldn't be played on Snape; it would be too dangerous to do so. Deciding to leave the next move to Snape, he went to the corner of his room to the right of the door, picked up his book on Occlumency, and started reading it once again.

That evening, a cat that was quite familiar to all students of Hogwarts paced outside the gate of Four Privet Drive, her tail twitching madly. It had been three days, and she hasn't seen the boy once and every owl that attempted to enter the house had flown away, only partially content with leaving the letters on the front stairs. At least she knew now why Potter hadn't been responding.

She knew something had to be done, soon if not immediately. Debating whether to talk to Albus Dumbledore first or take Potter from his relatives without warning, the cat walked along the street and found a large tree. Sniffing and rubbing against it, she made sure no one was around before changing into her human form. After Professor McGonagall was satisfied that she was presentable, she walked back to the house and paused outside the gate.

The sun, which was half below the horizon, gave only enough light where she was standing to see an outline of an older woman in a dress; nothing would seem suspicious from any onlookers and she took advantage of the fact to continue pondering. She had promised the headmaster that she would not act unless absolutely necessary, and Minerva doubted that the situation, although horrible, was unbearable.

Making her decision and deciding to deal with the consequences later, she walked smoothly to the front door and knocked. After a minute of waiting, a large man opened the door, seemingly annoyed with the interruption.

"Yes?" he asked. His voice, although polite, had a sharp edge to it that suggested he was not in the mood for company.

"I'm here to see Harry Potter," she answered. The man in front of her narrowed his eyes and glared at her, now noticing the robes that he had mistaken for a rather loose coat.

"There is no Harry Potter here," he stated and moving to close the door, but Minerva stopped it with her foot before it slammed in her face and she took a hesitant step inside.

"I know Mr. Potter lives here," she said while pushing on the door to keep Mr. Dursley from closing it. "It will do no good to say otherwise, Mr. Dursley."

"Vernon, who is at the door?" asked a voice of an irritated woman from inside. McGonagall used the advantage of the distraction, and thus the lessened pressure on the door, to force herself into the house and past the uncle.

"Mrs. Dursley, I presume?" Minerva asked, disgusted with the woman standing in front of her.

"Yes. And you are?" she asked haughtily, noticing the robes immediately.

"Minerva McGonagall. I am a teacher from young Mr. Potter's school. I wish to speak with him." At that, Petunia went pale. There was a pregnant pause as Vernon Dursley quickly and quietly closed the front door.

"What did the boy do this time?" Petunia asked flatly, and the professor gave the woman a look.

"Absolutely nothing," Minerva answered, checking her posture in an attempt to avoid snapping at Potter's aunt.

"Then you have no right to be here. We do not wish to be bothered by your kind." Petunia Dursley had taken a step back, pointing a finger at the door. "Now, leave."

"I do not care if you do not want to be bothered. I must speak with him."

Again, there was a rather long pause between the three in the room, and the Dursleys looked at each other, both angry at the intrusion and nervous as to what this freak would find upstairs. Finally, seeing no possible way out of the situation, Petunia Dursely relented to McGonagall's request with a nod.

"His room is upstairs," said Vernon, rudely, walking into the kitchen with his wife. Minerva watched them leave before walking slowly up the stairs.

There were several doors on the top of the stairs, but it didn't take long for McGonagall to decipher which door was Harry's. With a quick and focused _alohomora_, she magically undid all the locks and knocked firmly on the door. Not receiving an answer, she slowly pushed it open.

The room was unlike the rest of the house; with minimal light from the half drawn curtains she saw rolls of parchment, books, and clothes cluttering various parts of the floor and the standard school trunk laying open near the foot of the small bed.

"Mr. Potter?" she asked quietly into the room, not seeing the child. Her voice sounded still, as if she were talking into a void.

"Professor?" came a weak voice from her left. Professor McGonagall turned to the voice, startled by what she saw. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry! Are you all right?" When Harry didn't answer, but just looked down, McGonagall became extremely worried. "Mr. Potter, what have they been doing to you?" Harry didn't speak for a minute, but he did look up at his professor.

"Nothing, Professor," Harry answered. There was a flutter from the cage atop the dresser and Harry stood up with obvious effort. He took an owl treat out from the bag on the nightstand, opened the cage door and fed it to Hedwig. She flew immediately out of her small prison, owl treat in her beak, and landed on the bed to eat it. Harry watched as she then flew around the room before landing on Harry's shoulder, giving a few hoots and pecking at him in an irritated manner.

McGonagall ignored the owl as she watched Harry. It was hard to tell with the minimal light in the room, but he looked sick and far too thin to be healthy; the room smelled horrible, also, and with a sudden decision, she walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains with one smooth motion. Harry blinked and looked away from Hedwig, who was now sitting contently on his shoulder eating a small piece of owl treat.

He almost stopped his professor when he saw she was trying to open the window, but didn't. She was bound to find out anyway; all Harry really had a choice in was how she found out. And he did _not_ want her feeling sorry for him. He cringed slightly as McGonagall turned on him, worry in her eyes.

"Why doesn't the window open, Potter?" she asked, and Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's been stuck for awhile," he answered as if he didn't know why. He watched his professor nervously as she looked at him suspiciously, and suddenly she turned to face the window again, waving her wand. Nothing happened. She tried again and Harry jumped as the window slammed open, nails jutting out from the bottom of the now-open window. Automatically, Harry took in a deep breath of the fresh air. McGonagall turned on Harry, angry at him for lying to her.

Seeing him now without most of the deathly shadows, with enough light from the setting sun entering the room, she stopped herself from scolding him when she realized how much more sickly he looked in the light.

"Harry?" McGonagall asked softly. "Have they been feeding you? You look deathly thin."

"They've been feeding me," Harry answered too quickly. "Just . . . er . . . not as much as I would like, I suppose."

"How much food _have_ they been giving you?"

"Well, er . . ."

Having heard enough to suppose how much he had been fed, McGonagall made her final decision immediately, walking to the door and turning as she opened it.

"Pack your belongings, Potter. I must speak with your relatives, and then we will be going." She left, leaving the door open to allow the warm, fresh air to travel freely across the small room.

Stunned, Harry started packing, checking every corner of the room to make sure he collected everything. He hadn't realized he used so many of his things over the past month, but he seemed to find more small objects everywhere he looked. His telescope, which he _knew_ he didn't use, had rolled under his bed and was sitting beside a few of his school books and his pile of old assignments, which he looked over a few times and corrected himself. There was a pile of his old schools robes, the ones that didn't fit, not-so-neatly thrown into a corner of his room and a small pile of the few that did, neatly folded next to his nightstand.

His more recent school books were in his usual corner of the room, along with the rest of his unused parchment and a few old notebooks. Moving to the underside of his bed closest to the door, Harry froze as he saw the letter he pushed underneath in an attempt to force it from his memory. Hesitantly, he dropped it into the bottom of his trunk.

By the time he sat down next to his trunk, he was exhausted from packing and now with nothing to do but wait, he noticed again how hungry he was. He played with the idea of asking the professor for food, but that would only confirm her suspicions and cause her to feel more pity for him. It appeared as though she was already planning on taking him from here, so why give her any more information?

Not long after he started catching his breath, McGonagall entered the room and stood a few feet from him, looking very imposing from his spot on the floor. Not liking the vulnerable feeling, he stood up.

"Ready?" she asked. Harry looked at her for a bit, wondering why, when last year there was a whole guard to bring him to the Order's headquarters, this time it was only McGonagall taking him from the Muggle world. It felt as if she had decided a mere fifteen minutes ago that she was taking him along.

"Yes," he replied. "Where are we going?"

What he really wanted to know was why they decided to check up on his living conditions now when he'd been both hinting at and plainly stating how horrible it was with the Dursleys. He even told Mrs. Weasley how much he hated it with them, hoping she would say something to the headmaster since he felt quite uncomfortable telling Dumbledore that himself, but she had only looked at him sadly and gave him a hug, telling him it was only for a few more years. Every other adult he told, they only replied with how he needed to be there during the summer for his protection. After all, if Voldemort was able to find him, he'd hate it even more.

"Harry," McGonagall sighed, looking around the room with disgust. At least the unpleasant smell that had accumulated over the month had dissipated some. "If you don't wish to stay here, put Hedwig in her cage. I assume you'd prefer to leave?" Harry nodded his head immediately. Of course he didn't want to stay here! That's what he was trying to tell everyone for the past five years! "Hurry, then. I do not wish to stay here longer than necessary."

With one more appalled look, she levitated his trunk and left the room as Harry persuaded his owl to enter her cage with the promise to let her out soon. Thankfully, she didn't put up much of a fight, and he took out a treat from his pocket and poked it through the wire cage. She took it roughly, obviously angry at being in the small space yet again.

By the time he had carried Hedwig down the stairs to where McGonagall was, once again, talking to his guardians, he was exhausted. He wasn't used to so much activity anymore. He really hoped they weren't walking anywhere. Maybe McGonagall set up access to the floo again.

"Harry, you will be returning here next summer," McGonagall said, turning to Harry. At this, he just stared at his teacher, not knowing what to say. She was taking him away _now_, but he had to come back? Did she not understand that no matter what they do, they would still treat him horribly? "Actions," she said, giving the two Muggles a glare, "will be taken to ensure better living conditions, so do not fret," she continued, noticing Harry's look. "We'll be taking a portkey, then a Muggle bus to headquarters."

Harry glared at McGonagall, no longer as excited about leaving as he was when the Deputy Headmistresses first told him. He didn't like portkeys since the incident of the Third Task, but after a minute of staring blankly at his aunt and uncle, he gave in. It was definitely better than walking or riding anywhere. He felt as if he didn't have any energy to spare, and using the argument that he was scared of the magical transportation would have made him sound like a young child. He really didn't want anyone to know that; he'd never hear the end of it, especially from the twins.

McGonagall took a quill out of her cloak, and indicated Harry to grab on. With the quill in one hand and Hedwig in his other, his professor said "Green Lollipop" (obviously Dumbledore's doing), and Harry felt the unwanted, familiar tug at his navel.

When they landed, they were in a dark alley. The sun was now below the horizon, leaving just enough light for them to find their way out of the alley and to the bus station without trouble. At the station, Harry took the time when McGonagall was buying ticks to rest after the ten minute walk, and when she was finished, she sat down next to him. They both sat in an uncomfortable silence as they waited for the bus to arrive.

A bus numbered 43 arrived soon, but two minutes late, as Harry overheard his professor mumble beside him. Without speaking, McGonagall indicated that that was the bus they needed and they boarded immediately, choosing the back seat so they had room for Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. After what seemed like an hour of staring out of the window at the passing scenery, the unfamiliar area somewhat creepy in the darkness, they finally arrived on the corner of Grimmauld Place.

Walking to the space between houses 11 and 13, Harry exhausted from the short walk, Harry thought of the address as he did last year and the dark, foreboding house appeared. McGonagall entered without hesitation, and Harry followed to the door. Taking a deep breath, trying to not think of Sirius and how much he hated it here, he stepped inside.


	2. Headquarters

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. All characters, spells, and other such . . . _things_ which you do not recognize are products of my overactive and sometimes disturbing imagination.**

**Chapter Edited? YES**

**Betas** **: GuTTerArT, LivingStoneLily, and Morwen Eruviel. Thank you very much!**

**Chapter 2 - Headquarters**

Harry really didn't realize how much he hated the Grimmauld Place headquarters until McGonagall closed the front door behind him and left for the kitchen. Although muffled, he could hear voices talking and arguing amongst each other, but at the moment, he had no urge to find out what they were discussing. He felt as if he couldn't care less, actually, with the entire house feeling as if it were intent on choking him.

Instinctively, Harry made note of the sudden mood change in the next room. The voices became hushed, and only a few muted words of surprise could be heard. _Probably talking about me_, Harry thought bitterly. _Sirius would have gone mad at hearing how McGonagall found me . . . _

Suddenly, memories came flooding in from all directions, causing the feeling of being choked to increase. Memories Harry worked hard to suppress hit him with full force and he almost had to sit down. The events of last summer and the previous school year . . . and of Sirius and how he would no longer be able to go to him for advice or the simple, random talks they'd often had when they could.

His thoughts turned to Sirius and the letter that arrived on his birthday and he immediately tried to think of something else, closing his eyes tight and shaking his head slightly. Harry didn't want think about how Sirius would have reacted to the news. In fact, he didn't want think about how anyone would react. He didn't want anyone to know.

No, he did want Snape to know. Well, he wanted to know how Snape would react, at least. If he just . . .

Harry stopped himself. He didn't need a father now, even if he wanted one. Everything would change if he suddenly acquired a father – Snape, at that. But now that his subconscious allowed the thought to form, it wouldn't leave. He tried to occlude, tried to clear his mind, but it didn't work.

All Harry could think about was how everyone has always told him how similar he was to his supposed father, James Potter; same hair, same flying talent, same personality . . . What would they do if they found out that James wasn't really his father? Possibly, if it was just another person, it would be accepted, but this was Snape! James hated Snape, and the feeling had been mutual. Lily kept it from him because of the fear of what he might have done had he known, which Harry supposed was understandable. It would be akin to Harry finding out his son was actually Malfoy's!

But he never knew James, so learning that his adopted father might have hated him didn't hurt as much as what Sirius might have done if _he_ knew. Harry had an awful feeling that Sirius hated Snape more than James had – after all, Sirius was the one to lead him into a trap and James was the one to save him – and . . . the thought made him ill.

Harry's feelings towards James were mostly bitter after he had seen how the Marauders treated Snape in his professor's memory. James had been a bully, yet everyone he talked to seemed to think he was a good-hearted, wonderful bloke. Harry wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to believe, but he couldn't deny that what he _saw_ was nothing like the man he was _told_ about and after years of having to rely on his own judgment, he couldn't let go of the belief that everyone had been fooled.

To Harry, it felt as if most of the adults in his life liked him because he was James' son; at Hogwarts, at least two professors a week compared him to James, saying things like, "James found this easy. You should have no problem with it!" or, "If it wasn't for your eyes, I don't think I would be able to tell you and your father apart, you act so much like him!" What would happen if they learned they were wrong?

The more these thoughts darted through Harry's head, the more nauseated he felt. He couldn't decide whether it was because his mind wouldn't settle on just one thought or because of the conclusions he arrived at, but he felt like he needed to throw up. He realized he probably would have if he had anything in his stomach.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall stopped briefly to look over her shoulder at Harry before she entered the kitchen. She almost regretted bringing him back here when she saw he hadn't moved from the door and was looking around with a pained expression on his face, but she shook her head. It was necessary to take him away from the muggles.

The arguing she heard from outside the closed kitchen door didn't stop at her entrance. Severus and Remus were heatedly discussing what sounded like Voldemort's attempts at persuading the werewolves to his side (and from the sounds of it, they were using the same arguments from three days ago) while Albus Dumbledore sat at the kitchen table, his hands folded in front of his face in a manner that would suggest concentration – if not for the slightly amused look he was giving the two adults. Looking around, Minerva saw that it was a small meeting – only Molly Weasley, the headmaster, Severus, Remus, and a few other contacts were seated around the table, mostly those who spent time watching the house on Privet Drive.

Although the argument continued, the rest of the kitchen's inhabitants looked at Minerva with anticipation, hoping for something new. Glancing at the large clock in the corner of the room, she noted that she was, in fact, an hour later than they agreed on.

"Minerva, how kind of you to join us," Albus said. "I was beginning to worry something had happened. Would you care to sit and have a bite to eat? Molly made some wonderful biscuits."

Sitting, but not bothering taking one of the treats that were in the middle of the table, she was glad that Severus and Remus finally stopped their arguing and sat down. Quickly, she glanced at Remus, who noticed her tension immediately at sat up a bit straighter in his chair.

"How long are you staying, Mr. Lupin?" Minerva asked her former student and colleague.

"I must leave immediately after this meeting," Remus answered. "I need to catch the train in a little over an hour. How is Harry?" he asked, bringing up the true topic of the meeting without hesitation. Minerva waited, trying to choose her words carefully, but finally settled for a blunt approach.

"I brought Mr. Potter here," she answered.

"Minerva," Albus said disapprovingly. "I wish you would have consulted me before you did."

"Albus, they were starving him! There were ten locks on his door, and his window was bolted shut. I don't see how he can go back to that next summer, never mind staying for the rest of _this_ summer. I'm starting to think that the disadvantages of him living there outweigh the advantages."

"Starving him?" barked Severus Snape, with a short, sarcastic laugh. "He was probably exaggerating. What, they wouldn't let him have a second serving? He was probably looking for attention. As for the locks, that wouldn't be a bad idea for him back at Hogwarts. He is always making trouble and going out after curfew," he finished, shaking his head.

"Severus," McGonagall admonished. "He looks like a skeleton. His lack of health was quite obvious before he stated that he wasn't getting enough food."

The short silence after the Transfiguration professor's statement was broken by Remus pushing his chair back to stand. His efforts to leave the kitchen, presumably to find Harry, were stopped when Albus spoke up.

"Remus, you will have time to talk to him before you leave. Please sit and we will finish."

"Headmaster, Harry–."

"Please, Remus," Albus said calmly. Visibly irritated, Remus sat back down as the headmaster turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Molly, could you prepare some food for Harry that won't upset his stomach?"

"Of course, Albus," she replied, and stood to make the food, listening in while the rest of the Order finished their meeting.

"Thank you, Molly. Now," he continued, turning to the occupants of the table, "we must find a suitable place for Mr. Potter to stay for the rest of the summer."

"You know he is welcome at the Burrow anytime, Headmaster!" Molly interrupted. "I'm sure he would love to spend the rest of the summer with us."

"I am very sure he would, Molly, but I am afraid that is simply not possible. There is no chance of securing your home on such sort notice. Perhaps, if it is still an issue next summer, it will be an option."

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was ready to argue, but she sighed and nodded before lighting the stove and setting a saucer down.

"My home should be protected enough," said a man a bit younger than Severus. "And, I must admit, I would enjoy the company." Minerva looked over the young man carefully. She had only met him once before – in fact, she was surprised he was at a meeting that was centered on Potter – but she knew him to be a solitary man. She turned to Albus, who appeared to be seriously contemplating the option.

"I'm afraid that would not work, Mr. Johnsan. Although I know Mr. Potter would be safe there, he does not know you. The boy wouldn't be comfortable."

"I understand," Johnsan answered, doing well to hide his disappointment.

"Perhaps the best option would be for him to stay here," Albus decided.

"Are you sure, Headmaster," Remus asked. "With Sirius . . ." he trailed off, knowing he had no need to explain further.

"Yes, I am sure. Well, that would be all we need to talk about at the moment," Albus adjourned the meeting, and Severus stood to leave.

* * *

He was appalled that the boy was at headquarters so soon. Just what he needed: a month with the Potter boy strutting about and getting in the way. It seemed his colleagues' insistence of always putting Potter's wants before everything else was never going to end. Once again, the boy's wishes were granted, but Severus knew better than to argue against the boy staying – it _was_ that brat's house now, unfortunately.

Severus was sure Potter convinced Minerva that his guardians were crueler than they actually were. Just like a Potter! He had to be like that because he was spoiled. The boy wasn't _expected_ to follow the rules because he was _special_. Year after year, Severus had to listen to the many weak reasons why Potter was never punished. _There are always exceptions made for Harry Potter,_ Snape thought to himself bitterly.

Severus was the first one out of the kitchen. His plan was to go to the room he had made into a potions lab to start the sleeping draught Albus asked him to make and avoid Potter at all costs, but he was stopped in his tracks when he saw the subject of so many problems standing by the front door.

Expecting Potter to be defiant from the beginning, Severus walked toward him, anticipating the usual look of hatred to form on his face. Unexpectedly, Potter's expression didn't change; with a far away look in his eyes and an expression so unreadable on his face, it confused the potions master.

"Potter," Snape sneered, attempting to cause a reaction. "I see you have decided to stand in the doorway so no one can leave." No response. "Take your belongings to a room instead of leaving them in the way," he snapped. Still, no reaction from the boy. He briefly wondered what could have happened to cause such an effect. Although Potter usually disregarded rules, Severus had to admit that when given an order, the brat did behave. Unless, of course, he was angry, which he obviously wasn't. More like . . . dazed.

Severus looked over the teenager. _Minerva was right_, he thought. _He does look starved. And very small for a 16 year old._ After looking him over for over a minute longer, he realized that he _did_ seemed to be in some state of shock. Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed Potter by the chin and looked him in the eyes. This seemed to startle him, shaking him out of his self-induced trance.

The look that Potter gave Snape was even more confusing than the one he held during his trance. It only lasted a few seconds, though, before a neutral expression fell over his face.

* * *

"Potter, what are you doing?" Harry heard the professor ask in a voice that was a strange mixture of worry and sarcasm. He was oddly grateful for the distraction from his head, the distraction from the thoughts that were building up to hysteria, even if it was made by the last person he wanted to see.

"Hello, Professor. Professor McGonagall brought me here," Harry stated, little emotion in his voice, his face slowly losing its neutrality by becoming dazed once again.

"Yes, Potter," Snape sneered. "She told us. Your story must have been quite convincing." Harry stopped listening. _Us!? How many people are here? _Harry started wondering if the entire Order was in a meeting right now. Why else would Snape be here? He was only ever here for meetings. In fact, he was probably intending on leaving now, only Harry was standing in his way.

Harry didn't want the entire Order to know how he had been living for the past month. It was too embarrassing. He was sick of people fawning over him like he was a child . . . like he needed special attention because of who he was. There were times when being the boy who lived was just a pain.

* * *

Severus wanted to continue his attempt to obtain useful information; find out why precisely Potter was looking so sickly. Of course, he _wasn't_ given enough food, but the question was _why_? He wanted to believe it was because he did something to deserve it . . perhaps he had stolen something from a neighbor or started a fight with one of his muggle friends . . . but logic wouldn't let him believe that. There was no excuse for starving someone in your care. Food is a necessity.

He hesitated, though. Once again, Potter was staring blankly at the space in front of him, and he decided against any questioning when he realized the boy wasn't about to listen. Before Severus could turn away, he was startled by an extremely annoying, mollycoddling voice that brought him out of his own thoughts and appeared to bring Potter back to reality.

"Harry!" she yelled. "Oh! Look at you! You are so thin! You need to eat. I have food prepared in the kitchen for you, so as soon everyone clears out, you can eat that. Minerva told us they have been starving you! Poor boy! I can't believe they treated you like that! You would think that they'd at least do their best to keep you in a healthy state, if nothing else. You must be feeling terrible."

A pained looked crossed Potter's face and he made a nearly unnoticeable glace toward the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lupin rush in from the kitchen.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," Potter answered, his voice almost pleading. Weasley gave him a look that told him she didn't believe him.

"Child, they didn't let you eat! Did they even let you out of the room? I knew, we all knew, something was wrong when all the letters we were sending to you were coming back unopened!" Severus turned toward Potter, expecting him to answer the mother of his best friend. The answer almost cause Severus to growl; he was entirely too stubborn!

* * *

"It could have been worse," Harry pointed out to her, getting more and more confused the more Ron's mother talked. Why was she making such a big deal out of it? The Dursleys never let him have much, and no one made of fuss about it before. Of course, it was a little worse this summer, but not a whole lot. At least he wasn't bothered by them much, so there wasn't the amount of ridicule from his relatives as there was during previous years. Which, of course, was fine by him.

Eager to get out of the room before more Order members started arriving from the kitchen and wanting to talk to Remus, Harry excused himself, stating that he wanted to put his stuff in his room and let Hedwig out before he ate. Harry gave his ex-professor a very pointed look and after Remus nodded, Harry passed Mrs. Weasley and Snape as fast as he was able to in his condition, not giving Mrs. Weasley time to argue.

"I will help you, Harry," Remus said, following him and levitating the trunk as Harry picked up Hedwig's cage.

"Harry," Remus said, closing the door once they arrived. "Are you truly feeling alright?" Harry shrugged, unlatching his trunk and kicking the top open with his foot.

"How long are you staying?" he asked instead of answering the question. Remus took the hint.

"I am able to stay for about twenty minutes. I must make the train at Kings Cross."

"Oh," Harry answered, disappointed. He was hoping . . . "Do you know when you will be back?"

"No, Harry, I'm sorry. Order business."

"Yeah, Order business," he replied bitterly, taking the top object out of his trunk – a bunched up robe – and throwing it on the bed. Not able to stand it any longer, he kicked his trunk and sat down roughly on the bed.

"How can you _stand _it?" he asked, nearly panic-stricken. "How can you stand being in this house when you know it was Sirius'?" He looked at Remus desperately, doing all he could not to let any tears fall. Remus sat beside him and put his arm around his shoulders in a makeshift hug.

"He hated it here, Harry," Remus answered quietly, sadness in his voice.

"But . . . doesn't the house remind you of him?"

"A bit . . . but nothing I want to remember about him is here. It hurt him to be stuck here. I don't like to remember him that way."

"I almost only knew him here," Harry admitted, shaking his head and leaning into the werewolf. It felt odd, being held like that for more than a brief moment. "So . . . he was different before he came here? I know he liked traveling; he said so in his letters. But . . ."

"He was different, much different, before Azkaban. He . . ." Remus trailed off. "You were his life before that Halloween night, Harry. I don't even know how I believed him to have betrayed you. He would drop anything and everything he had planned to baby-sit you when James and Lily made last-minute plans. Very protective of you, too. Even more so than James. Wouldn't let you near a broom, which Lily was happy about." Remus shook his head, smiling. Harry listened intently, his previous distraught almost forgotten. No one ever told him about his baby years before! "James wanted you to learn to fly at an early age. Wanted you to be the best flyer of your time . . .

"Something changed a bit while he was in Azkaban," Remus continued sadly. "Before, he spoke of you as a son, and afterwards . . . he spoke of you like James. Like he couldn't tell the difference between you and him now that James is dead. Perhaps it would have been different if he was able to become your guardian. As much of a Marauder as he was, he always took the job of protecting you to an extremely serious level, and if it was his job . . ."

"What about Mom?" Harry asked, not wanting the conversation to go to bad things.

"Your mother loved you very much. Very protective of you, as well." Remus scrunched his eyebrows, as if remembering something. "She didn't want you near magic for the first few months of your life, though. Very persistent against it, actually. The rest of us – James, Sirius and me – we argued against that. After all, there was no reason for you _not_ to be around magic; magic was always in you. Sirius stopped persisting after week, though, as if he understood. Maybe Lily told him why, or he found out on his own." Harry looked up at Remus, careful not to move out of the embrace they were currently in. The man appeared to be in a memory. Suddenly, Remus looked at his watched and his eyes widened.

"I must be going, Harry," Remus said, giving Harry a small squeeze before standing up. Harry's mood darkened slightly, but not to the point he was before. Honestly, he did feel a lot better. Maybe it _was_ best not to dwell on the fact that this was Sirius' house. Just because it was where he grew up didn't mean it meant anything to anyone but the rest of the Black line. With a sad smile, they bid each other good bye and Remus left.

Harry, although he was now feeling better, didn't want to go back downstairs to face those who would meet him, even with the idea of food waiting for him. Actually, the idea of food made him ill. He knew he'd get sick if he ate anything too heavy because he hadn't eaten much in the past month. Harry sat back down on the bed, fell back, and promptly fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_"Harry," a voice called from the black. "Harry. You mustn't go near the magic!"The voice faded, and he felt as if he was being pulled away from something. Perhaps his body. Somehow, it was a familiar feeling, although why being pulled away from his body was familiar, he couldn't guess._

_Then he was there again. That library. Automatically, he sat down at the table where one lonely book was setting in the center. White binding, as all the other books had._

_He began reading, unprompted, but something felt missing. Not able to place the feeling, he stood and began walking toward the shelves. Perhaps the book was wrong?_

_"You must learn to act without guidance, boy," a Voice snapped, causing him to remember. There were always Voices. "We will not always be here to explain to you. Sit and read what you have been given."_

_"I don't need guidance!" he answered back, sitting and looking down at the page he was on. "I do well enough on my own."_

* * *

"Harry. Harry! Come and eat." Harry woke slowly, not entirely sure what was happening. By the time he remembered where he was, the person who woke him was gone.

Carefully, Harry got off the bed and dug through his open trunk to find clothes that fit, were clean, and weren't crumpled before finding a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. At least, they _seemed_ clean as he couldn't smell any repugnant scent hanging on them. Glancing into a mirror as he made his way to the stairs to make sure his hair wasn't _too_ bad, he took his time arriving in the kitchen.

He was relieved to see there were only three people waiting for him and not the entire Order, but he'd have rather been alone or with Remus. McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape were sitting at the table talking quietly, stopping to look up at Harry when they realized he had entered. Stopping in the doorway, Harry only moved forward when Dumbledore motioned for him to sit. Setting in front of him was a bowl of . . . _something _that didn't quite look edible.

It looked oddly like porridge, but it was too dark, and had a kind of orange and green tint to it. Weary of trying something that looked like his Aunt Petunia would make as an experiment – one of her bad attempts – Harry looked up at the three professors.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were watching him, but thankfully, Snape had gone to reading a large book and was ignoring Harry. He briefly started to wonder why the man was still here before turning back to his Head of House and Headmaster. They both looked like they expected him to eat the mush in front of him, so he tentatively picked up the spoon and gave it a taste.

It wasn't as bad as had he expected. In fact, it was rather good, especially after not having much but cold soup and porridge and old fruit for the past five weeks. Harry ate it quickly, glad to have something to fill his stomach, but decided that he didn't want anymore that the one bowl. He felt full – his stomach was threatening to shove anything else he ate back up – but part of him still wanted to eat more.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, and Harry looked up to realize that all three of his teachers were staring at him again. "You obviously liked it. I'll make sure to tell Molly. There is more, but you need it to last for a few days. Don't eat more than a bowl at a time, and to try to eat at least 6 times a day. When you finish the last of . . ." he seemed to be at a loss of words, " . . . that stuff, you may start to eat solid foods, but please try not to eat a lot at once, and eat often, until you feel you can eat bigger meals."

Harry was a little startled at this little speech. It sounded as if they were leaving him alone, but Harry didn't think they would. He didn't think they trusted him enough for that.

"Are . . . er . . . are you leaving?" he asked the headmaster, playing his spoon, intent on _not_ looking up.

"Professor McGonagall and I will be leaving, probably until the next Order meeting, but Professor Snape will be here."

Harry dropped the spoon, but the two leaving adults seemed oblivious to Harry's obvious distress. Snape, Harry noticed, was pointedly ignoring the rest of them.

"Now Harry, take care of yourself," started McGonagall. She seemed to want to say more, but refrained, and she and the headmaster stood up.

"Yes, please do take care of yourself. Good bye, Harry, Severus," said Dumbledore, and they left Snape and Harry alone at the kitchen table. Harry's first instinct was to leave, but he looked at the bowl in front of him. He couldn't just leave it there. He knew Aunt Petunia would have had a fit if he didn't clean up after himself, and he expecting nothing different from Snape, so he stood up, brought it to the sink and washed it, unaware that his professor was watching him the entire time.

During the short time it took for him to wash his single dish and spoon and set them aside for later use, many questions popped into his head. He turned toward the table, not expecting Snape to still be there, reading, although he had only been turned around for a minute.

"How come you're stuck here with me? Surely you didn't volunteer?" Harry questioned his professor, hoping he didn't sound rude. He didn't want to get on his bad side on their first day stuck in the same house together. Well, more on his bad side then usual.

* * *

Snape looked up from his reading and considered the boy. He thought about just ignoring him, but decided that since they were stuck together for the next month, there was plenty of time for that. It surprised Snape when Harry went to wash his own dish, looking as if he did it on a regular basis.

Switching his thoughts to the question Potter asked, Severus debated truly answering the question. Snape's wanted to tell the boy he should know, since Weasley and Granger surely would have told him as much as they were allowed, but then he remembered every letter that was sent to him came back.

"The Dark Lord found me to be a spy, Potter," he answered, deciding. "This is where I will be most summers for awhile, now." The look on the Potter boy's face was a mixture of surprise, fear, and confusion.

"But I . . ." Harry started, but then he thought better of it. He didn't want Snape to know that he was having visions of Voldemort. He'd probably just get taunts thrown his way. Harry shook his head, as if he was trying to rid the thoughts in his mind. "Never mind," he said, then walked out and headed toward his new room.

Severus watched the boy go for the second time that day. He was curious what Potter was going to say, but decided it wasn't worth giving up the peace that he had become accustomed to. An argument would surely ruin it . . . and he didn't think the boy could physically handle any type of stress.

The way he devoured the liquidized food in his bowl proved that he hadn't eaten much lately, and the way he ended up sleeping after his walk up the stairs and his talk with Lupin showed how _much_ he hadn't eaten. Severus still wasn't sure how the boy had grown to be so cocky when he so obviously neglected. Unless it was only recent . . . it would describe his sudden attitude change.

Snape didn't expect the meek behavior to stay for long. As soon as Potter was back to being healthy, he expected him to be as cocky and stuck up as usual. And of course, Snape was the one who had to babysit him. _Why do I always end up having to take care of the boy?_

Getting tired of contemplating his newest annoyance and of sitting at the kitchen table, he shook the thoughts from his head, got up, sat down on one of the sofas in the next room and continued reading.


	3. Books and Owls

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. All characters, spells, and other such . . . _things_ which you do not recognize are products of my overactive and sometimes disturbing imagination.**

**Chapter Edited? YES **

**Betas: LivingStoneLily and Morwen Eruviel. Thank you very much!**

**Chapter 3 - Books and Owls**

Harry woke to owls hooting and pecking at him. Opening one eye with the hope that they weren't near his face, he saw that Hedwig was on top of the wardrobe, shuffling her feathers and puffing up her feathers with a look that said she was blaming him for the interruption. Finding it hard to move smoothly, Harry sleepily took the letters, accidentally hitting a few of the owls, and one by one, they left.

"Haven't been here for twelve hours and already unable to stay out of trouble," he heard a familiar, quiet voice say from the doorway. A voice he was hoping to avoid for the rest of the summer. Harry looked up to see his potions professor in the doorway and he cursed himself for not shutting the door before falling asleep.

"It is only five letters," stated Harry shortly before spotting a Hogwarts letter. He immediately picked the letter up but hesitated opening it, knowing it was his OWL grades. Tensely aware of Snape still in the doorway, he pulled the letter out the envelope.

_Mr. Potter, _

_Your OWL scores are as follows. If any questions arise, please owl the Department of Educational Standards with your concerns. _

_Transfiguration E _

_Charms O _

_Potions O _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts O _

_Care of Magical Creatures A _

_History of Magic D _

_Divination D _

_Herbology O _

_Astronomy E _

Harry gave a quiet, snorted laugh before he could hold it back. He had already known he wouldn't pass Divination or History of Magic, but he had passed all the others! His eyes darted back to his potions grade. _How did I manage that?_ he wondered. Before he could flip to the next page, Snape was talking again.

"I expect you to be quiet and stay out of my way for the duration of the summer, Potter," the Potions Master stated flatly and Harry looked up, his good mood suddenly deteriorating. Harry was going to nod and continue reading, but Snape continued to talk, his voice getting progressively more irate and quiet, and he found he couldn't bring himself to look away. "You will stay out of my lab upstairs and if you must be the same room as I am, you will not speak. I find it appalling enough that I will have to see you during meals at Hogwarts starting in September so you can be sure I am not happy to be spending a month in the same house."

_He cannot be my father!_ he thought vehemently, his fingers threatening to crumple the parchment in his hands.

"You're going to see me a bit more than you think," Harry snapped back. "I got an O on my Potions OWL, so I'll be in your class."

"Harry Potter was given an O in Potions," Snape hissed, moving from his place in the doorway and stalking closer to the bed. Harry wished, very much, that he had kept his mouth closed, but something about the man irritated him so much. "An O. And _how_, exactly, do you think that happened? Think you earned it, I suppose, when you couldn't even manage to brew one potion correctly during class." Snape's voice was harsher than ever, something Harry didn't think possible.

"You weren't hanging over my shoulder waiting for me to mess up," Harry replied without thinking and immediately looked down, bracing himself for the assault – either verbal or physical. When none came, Harry looked up, cautiously.

"Yes," sneered Snape. "There was no pressure. How do you expect yourself to become an auror if you can't handle pressure?" Harry forced himself not to answer. He was mad and didn't trust anything that would come out of his mouth anymore. He concentrated on putting his grades next to him on the bed and picking up the next letter, doing his best to ignore Snape. He hadn't even done anything and Snape was ready to do him in.

* * *

Severus watched with anger as Potter chose to ignore him and continued to glare as he picked up a second letter. When Severus saw that Potter the boy wasn't going to say anything thing else, he turned on his heal and left the room. _Another year with Potter,_ he thought to himself. Severus had no idea how the boy managed to get an O on his potions O.W.L. The scoring was supposed to be unbiased, but he had seen Potter's brewing ability. He had graded Potter's poorly written essays; the boy was incompetent when it came to making potions, and almost every essay he handed in was quickly written – no thought put into it by any means.

Severus wasn't happy. He had hoped for the house to himself, aside from the occasional wizard who passed through, but now that it was only him and Potter, it meant that he would have to make sure that Potter ate. Already, the boy was sleeping until 11 in the morning, and when he went to wake him up, there were five owls already attempting to do so.

In an attempt to pull his thoughts away from Potter, he debated whether he should eat lunch now or wait until he knew the boy was done eating. Deciding he was hungry, and not wanting to disrupt his schedule because of the boy, Severus calmly made his way down to the kitchen and made himself two sandwiches.

After he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, sat down and opened the Daily Prophet to the second page, he wondered why he bothered with the newspaper. There wasn't much Death Eater activity in the past few days and from what he knew before he was found a traitor, they probably wouldn't be anything large for a long while. And with the rest of the news being "Large Pet Cat Assumed Missing – Found Invisible Two Days Later," and "Romancing the Famous – Duain and Kelly Caught Kissing!," there never appeared to be anything worthy of a glance.

* * *

Harry nearly skidded to a stop, still in socks, in the kitchen doorway when he saw that Snape was sitting at the table. He watched the professor with a mixture of anger and uneasiness and when the man didn't move to acknowledge his presence, Harry walked into the kitchen, making his way tensely toward the cooler that held his . . . stuff. Hungry, he filled a bowl with the mush, sat down as far away from Snape as possible and started eating. He had only eaten twice yesterday, and this was the first time he was eating today even though it was already almost noon.

Finishing his bowl, Harry washed it and put it aside once again while he thought back to the letter. Mrs. Weasley had told the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione what had happened and everyone appeared to have deemed it necessary to say how sorry they were. He was grateful they cared, of course, but he thought they were putting more emphasis on it than necessary. As much as Harry hated it, that's how the Dursleys were.

Knowing he was going to have to write back to his friends soon – but not wanting to at the moment – he thought about what to do next. His homework was done (and redone over and over, since he didn't have much to do for the past month) and as far as he could tell, all the cleaning had been finished last summer.

Harry turned away from the sink and looked around the kitchen. When nothing caught his eye, he sighed and started walking toward the door.

"Bored already, Potter?" Snape asked, not at all nicely. Harry turned around to glare at him, wanting to reach for his wand.

"I'm just trying to think of something to do, that's all," he replied shortly and continued his way out of the kitchen. Snape spoke up again before he reached the door.

"How about your homework? You probably haven't even looked at your assignments," Snape sneered.

"It's done. I finished it awhile ago." Once again, he attempted to leave but Snape seemed intent on keeping him around. _Hadn't he just said to stay out of his way?_ Harry thought bitterly.

"Really? Well, then," Snape said sarcastically, putting aside the paper and empty plate. "Let's see how you did on your potions essay, then." Harry looked at Snape for a few seconds to see if he was serious, shrugged and then went upstairs to find his essay. Despite his nonchalant attitude toward the Potions professor, he found his heart beating faster than it should. He knew there was no reason for him to be nervous; after all, he had spent so long on it there shouldn't be anything wrong, but this was Snape. Of _course_ he was going to find something wrong.

Five minutes later, he took his time walking down the stairs to hand the essay to his professor before he walked back to his room. _He must really be bored,_ Harry decided.

* * *

Severus Snape had expected Potter to refuse turning in his essay the moment he suggested it, but after a moment's hesitation, the boy had shrugged and left. From the reaction, Potter had either decided to ignore him completely or actually went to retrieve the essay. Deciding he didn't want to spend the effort to think about it, Severus went back to skimming the Prophet.

Just after Severus had folded the newspaper neatly, grumbling to himself about a waste of twenty minutes, the boy came back and handed him a roll of parchment. He watched with a glare as Potter left. Carefully weighing it in his hand, he found it slightly heavier than the average essay. Curious, he unrolled it and started reading.

When Severus had finished reading the essay for the fifth time, finding only minimal red markings – most of them correcting Potter's horrible grammar – he rolled it up and set it aside. He knew that part of him had hoped there would be horrendous errors in the essay so he had a reason to set the boy to work – a for-sure way to keep him out of trouble if done correctly – but now that plan had fallen through the roof like a dragon on a broom shed. He'd give the boy back his essay later.

* * *

Harry nearly looked at the clock, again, before he scolded himself. He didn't care what Snape thought of his assignment and he certainly didn't want the professor to give it back in person. He knew it was going to be covered in Snape's favorite color of red ink – a dark, thick red that reminded him of blood every time he looked at his corrected assignments – and he wasn't looking forward to the verbal comments that would follow in the man's presence.

Forcing himself to turn his back to the large clock in the corner of the room, Harry put his Transfiguration book aside and opened his Occlumency book, skimming over it the text with a bored expression. He'd gone _over_ this material so many times already he was sure he would be able to give page numbers on any piece of information any of his books contained. Harry was about the toss that book aside, too, when Snape walked into his room without permission.

"Well, Potter," sneered Snape, and Harry looked up at the man, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "Perhaps we should lock you in a room to do all your essays," he finished, throwing the roll of parchment down on the bed next to him. Harry picked it up and unrolled it slightly to see what grade Snape had given him. In that sinister red ink, there was an O, although it was smaller in size than Snape usually put. As if he was reluctant to give the grade. At this, Harry looked up, pleased a surprised, but he was stopped from saying anything from the look on the Potion Master's face.

"Using dehydrated snail dust in a potion that is to allow the sleeper to dream . . . why is that completely idiotic?" he asked in a quiet voice that dared Harry to get it right. It was an easy answer, though, and Harry wasn't going to let the man intimidate him.

"It reacts badly with all of the ingredients that actually help you to sleep. Dried clam dust would be easier because you wouldn't have to find a way to balance it beforehand like you would with the snail . . . sir," he added the last word quietly at Snape's deadly glare.

"Yes," the man finally relented. "But in your essay, you put snail dust." Harry nearly laughed nervously at this.

"I must have copied it wrong," he explained quickly.

"Other than that, it was decent for someone of your . . . competence level. You understand, Potter, that this is the type of work I will be expecting from you this year," Snape said, indicating the rolled assignment in his lap, "now that I know you aren't entirely incapable of doing so." Harry nodded and looked down. "How is it that you suddenly grasp basic potions concepts that you couldn't a mere month ago?"

The question confused Harry. He didn't know what had changed. He just wrote it. Of course, he had read his potions book through a few times before writing it . . .

"I read through all my text books this summer before writing the essays. I got really bored."

"I see," he said without the usual malice in his voice, but the man's glare didn't lessen any. "So, did you find anything to occupy your time?" Snape asked, the sneer entering his voice again.

"No," Harry answered. "Nothing that I haven't already done several times over." After Harry said this, Snape seemed to be thinking and looking Harry over.

"Perhaps a game of chess," Snape suddenly suggested, and Harry stared at Snape in an unbelieving state of shock. This was entirely unexpected. Snape had just been insulting Harry for getting an O in Potions and now he was asking him to a chess game? After sitting for a minute, looking at the older wizard with a look of pure bewilderment, Harry began to think. He had nothing else to do, except maybe explore the house a bit, which wouldn't take him long because he had already done that last summer.

"Sure?" he answered slowly, watching Snape closely for any sign of malevolent intentions. The professor merely raised an eyebrow the slightest bit – his only indication of surprise.

"Kitchen," he replied flatly before he left. Harry got up, and started down the stairs, still suspicious, but he stopped halfway down. _What if Snape knows?_ he wondered – but that was impossible. He shouldn't get the letter for three days yet, and there was absolutely no reason for him to suspect anything. Nothing had changed between them, that was for sure. _But if he doesn't know, why is he being so nice?_ Harry questioned.

_He's bored, _he suggested again. _Or it's probably because I did so well on my essay and he doesn't think I'm a complete dunderhead anymore. Maybe I shouldn't have spent so much time on it. I'm not going to have time to write essays that well during the school year!_ Harry decided that must be the reason, though – Snape had finally realized that Harry wasn't as incompetent as Snape had thought he was. Harry shrugged to himself and walked to the kitchen, kind of mad that Snape thought him incompetent at all.

When Harry finally convinced himself it was safe to enter the kitchen, Snape was already setting up the white pieces of a nice wizard chess set by hand. Harry sat down across from him and watched the black pieces find their predetermined places. When the board was set, Snape made his first move without so much as a grunt to indicate they were going to start._ So much for conversation_, thought Harry, though he really didn't want to have a conversation with his professor anyway, especially since he would probably end up saying something he'd regret.

Harry had a hard time trying to get the pieces to listen to him. Because of this, Harry was soon in check, and it only took four more moves to lose the game. Harry started setting up the pieces automatically but looked up at Snape when he noticed the man hadn't started to set up his own pieces.

"Another game?" Snape asked, sounding surprised for the first time Harry could ever remember.

"If you want to," he answered with a shrug.

"You lost. Horribly. Why is it that you nearly get yourself killed every other quidditch game to win, yet it doesn't bother you to lose at a game of chess?"

Harry thought about that, choosing to stare at the chess board. Losing at chess wasn't such a big deal. He lost quite often to Ron -- nearly every game, actually.

"It's just chess," he chose to respond, shrugging his shoulders again. He looked up to see Snape looking at him with narrowed eyes. Shaking his head, Snape set up his own pieces once again, moving one of his pawns forward immediately.

Three and a half games later, Harry found himself trapped. Every move he could make, he would end up losing a piece. He first thought about moving one of his pawns, so he wouldn't lose a big piece, but he realized it wouldn't help him on later moves. Staring at the board, an idea came to him. If he moved his rook and let it get taken, that would allow his knight to move in. It was an idea, and it might distract Snape enough for Harry to take the white queen. He doubted it, but it was worth a chance.

"Rook to E6," he told the board.

"I'll be taken! It is a bad move!"

"Come on! Just move!" Harry yelled at it. Ron's board was more cooperative with him now, because he's played with Ron so much, but these pieces won't let him do moves he needed to do. When the piece didn't move, Harry started to get irritated. "Well?"

"It's a bad move! Move someone else!"

"No! I want you to move, so come on!" Across from him, he heard his professor clear his throat. Harry looked up at Snape. "What?"

"You do realize that you are arguing with a charmed piece of stone?"

"Yeah, well, it won't move!" Snape shook his head at this and went back to staring at the chess board. Harry looked back, also, and glared at his stubborn rook.

"Move _now_," he said strongly, and the piece finally moved. "Finally," he muttered, only to hear Snape clear his throat again. Snape moved, taking Harry's rook. Harry moved his knight to take the pawn that took his rook, and then Snape immediately took the knight.

At this point, Harry surveyed the game board again. He couldn't believe that Snape had fallen for the diversion. He must really think Harry wasn't any good at chess. Not that he was; it was only by chance that he was able to see the trap. The move Snape just made allowed Harry's other rook to take the opposing queen. Harry looked to make sure that no other pieces would be able to take it before he set his rook on the queen.

"Yes!" exclaimed Harry, as his rook dragged the queen off of the board. He looked up at Snape. Then quickly looked down at the board again, then noticed that Snape had no place to move his king. He smile then looked up at Snape with a smirk. "Check mate. You especially should know not to underestimate people."

* * *

Snape looked at the smirking boy in front of him. He wasn't sure whether he was more surprised that Potter beat him or of the last statement that came out of his mouth. The boy knew that he shouldn't have beaten him. Potter was obviously observant enough to realize that Snape wasn't trying to hard this time. The Potions Master won the past three games easily and he didn't try hard for the fourth. Potter must have noticed this and took advantage of it. It was very un-Gryffindor-like. This thought made Severus smile.

"What?" asked Potter defensively, a smirk no longer on his face. Quickly, Severus schooled his face.

"That wasn't very Gryffindor of you," Snape answered. At Potter's confused looked, he added, "You took advantage of me not paying full attention. During the other three games, you didn't give your full effort; you went move by move. For the fourth game, I stopped trying to win and _you_ then took advantage of that. One wouldn't expect that from the picture perfect Gryffindor, _Harry Potter_."

"Picture perfect? That's not what the Sorting Hat would say . . ." he heard Potter mumble, barely audible.

"_What?_" he asked, trying to ignore the voice in his head that was telling him he shouldn't be initiating a conversation with the boy. Potter gave a small, almost nervous laugh and stood, obviously trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah," he said as he poured some of the mush into a bowl and sat down again. "I met Ron and Malfoy earlier that day. Ron was really nice, and Malfoy kept trying to tell me that Ron wasn't the type of person to make friends with. Well, Malfoy ended up Slytherin, of course. I was also told that Slytherin turned out more dark wizards than the other houses, and after finding out what happened to my parents . . ." Potter's voice trailed.

"And?" Severus asked, oddly interested. Harry Potter, not entirely Gryffindor? He hadn't expected that.

"Well, sitting on the stool for the sorting, I kept saying "not Slytherin, not Slytherin". The hat kept saying to me I'd do well in Slytherin, but I kept saying no. It decided on Gryffindor."

This stunned him. Even other professors at Hogwarts were always saying how Potter was a perfect Gryffindor. Always rushing into things, doing the "brave thing" without thinking of the consequences and . . . well, not afraid to stand up for what he believed in.

"And are you happy about it?" Severus found himself asking and he immediately became uncomfortable with his lack of thought before thinking.

"I guess, yeah. I mean, the friends I have are really good. They stick by me even when I tell them not to. A Slytherin probably wouldn't do that if it didn't benefit them, if they'd be safe otherwise. That's why . . ." _That's why I nearly got everyone of my friends killed._ He shook his head and cleared his mind. "It's probably a good thing I wasn't put in Slytherin. I would have gotten expelled my first year, and even if I hadn't, I'd probably have been more vulnerable because of all the Death Eater's children." A look crossed the boy's face, showing that there was something was on his mind. Against his better judgment, Severus continued to keep Potter talking.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Potter replied.

"You wear your emotions on your face, _Potter_," Severus snarled.

"I was just wondering what would have been different if I had decided to make friends with Malfoy my first year, instead of Ron. I probably would have ended up in Slytherin." Severus didn't spend much time thinking about that.

"Probably," he agreed immediately and then stopped talking. This conversation was beginning to get a bit too personal . . . just what he _didn't_ want with Potter. _That's what being stuck in a house with him does to you, obviously_, he thought. Potter seemed to think the same thing.

"I think I've had enough chess, sir."

"Yes, I believe I have, too," he replied, waving his wand to collect all the chess pieces.

* * *

Harry got up and left the professor to put away the chess set. He hadn't meant to have a conversation with the professor – with the man who didn't even know he was his father. In fact, he hadn't meant to talk to him at all. But it was so easy to talk to him when he wasn't sneering. What was strange was the man kept asking questions. Like he _wanted_ to keep talking. Maybe . . .

Harry shook his head. He didn't like Snape, and Snape didn't like him. _We're only getting along because we'll be stuck here together for a month. There is no point in starting fights_, Harry told himself. Reaching the stairs, he remembered that he hadn't cleaned his bowl. He didn't want Snape to have yet another reason to criticize him, so he doubled back to the kitchen and washed it, not realizing that Snape was watching him, again.

When that was done, he left the kitchen. He stood outside the doorway and looked around. The main living room was extremely dark and gloomy, something he hadn't noticed since the first time he arrived at the house. He decided suddenly that he wanted to _something _about that, but he couldn't bring himself to think much more about it. Instead, he decided to wander around the house. Harry didn't have to worry about Kreacher, since he had died not long after Sirius – he was older than Dumbledore thought, apparently – and Snape was still in the kitchen, so it was quiet.

The first floor consisted of the main entrance, a sitting room, a parlor, the kitchen, and the dining room. All of those rooms have been thoroughly cleaned, but they definitely needed to be redone. The entire house had an eerie feeling to it, and he didn't like it.

Harry walked up the stairs quietly, so as to not wake Madam Black's painting, and opened the first door on the left. This bedroom was cleaned last summer, but it didn't look like it has been touched since. There was a layer of dust on everything, and after coughing after brushing off a desktop, he had the urge to clean. _It will give me something to do, later_, he decided. The next room was the room that Hermione and Ginny shared when they were there. It looked pretty clean, so he supposed Mrs. Weasley kept it clean.

The third room was his and Ron's. He didn't bother opening the door because he was just in there a few hours earlier. Past the paintings, on the right side of the hallway, was a door that led to the library. Harry thought about leaving and coming here later, but he paused outside the library door. He'd been in there a couple of times with Hermione and he knew there was nothing but books and a few tables, but it felt like he was being drawn inside. Closing his eyes, Harry felt a strange but familiar tingle, but he couldn't quite place where he felt it before.

Opening his eyes, Harry slowly opened the door and walked into the brightly, naturally lit room. There were two large windows on the other side of the room, and the curtains were open. He had a strong feeling that these were charmed windows, because the scene outside the windows was beautiful and it didn't look anything like the back yard of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

This room was definitely kept up. _Probably Snape's doing_, thought Harry. He made his way to the first bookshelf and starting looking at the books. Most of them weren't labeled on the side, so he took the first book out and read the title. Explanations and Uses of Elementary Charms. Harry laughed quietly. Opening the book, he read the table of contents, and saw that he knew most of the charms already, but there were a few he didn't. Wanting to take some notes, he walked to his room to get a notebook, a quill, and some ink and brought it back to the library. Closing the door behind him, he took the Charms book and sat down with his items.

Harry read through and took notes on the entire book. It had details he was never taught about for the Charms he already knew and gave a different perspective on how they could be used – some of the a bit dark, perhaps, but interesting just the same – so he made sure he put the most useful information down. With the charms he didn't already know, he made sure he wrote down all that he would need to know to practice them during the school year. _Wait until I tell Hermione. She's going to flip!_

Just as he was finishing up on the last charm, Snape came into the library. He seemed surprised to find Harry there, but Harry tried his best to ignored him and put the book back. He took out the next book, also one on elementary charms. The next few books were also charms. Moving a few shelves down, he took out another book, only to find the topic, once again, to be charms. _Hm, they must be ordered by topic_, thought Harry as he moved to the next shelf and found it to be Transfiguration books.

* * *

Severus entered the library with the intent of finding a new book to read – one of the few benefits of being trapped in the house for the summer was the extensive library. He was surprised to find Potter sitting at one of the tables, closing a book and pushing aside a muggle notebook. Standing in the doorway, he watched as the boy stood up and replaced the book and pull out one next to it, replacing it almost immediately. When Potter finally moved to look at the next shelf of books, Severus walked further into the room to put away his own book and noticed that he was keeping his back to him the entire time. Instead of searching for a new book immediately, he turned to his attention back to the boy.

Despite Potter's small stature, he appeared to have matured a little, and not just physically. His movements suggested that he had grown less arrogant and the point that he was spending his free time in the library taking notes from a Charms book proved he was at least a bit more studious than he had been, previously.

* * *

Once Harry figured out how everything was organized in the library, he went back to the Charms shelves and took a few of the books. They were all on basic or intermediate Charms – some of which he didn't recognize – he decided to store them on the table until he would be able to read through them. When he turned around to put the books down, he found Snape standing next to the table, watching him with piercing black eyes. He jump back, startled; he had forgotten in the short time he was searching the shelves that Snape had come in. Perhaps he had assumed Snape had come and left immediately.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said. He didn't want to seem rude by ignoring the man when he had no choice to acknowledge him, especially after the few chess games they had played earlier.

"Potter," he replied. "I must admit – this was the last place I had expected to see you," he sneered.

"Just bored," he answered and then stopped, putting down the books and turning back to the shelves. He didn't know what else to say and he had a feeling that nothing good could come from a conversation between them. And besides, what would they talk about? Should he tell him he was taking notes? Or what he planned on doing with the house? _Or maybe I could get to know him_, he thought. Instantly, Harry closed his eyes and pushed that thought away. There was no reason to 'get to know' Snape. None. And Snape would kill him if he even suggested it. He didn't even know if it was true.

Picking a few Defense, Potions, and Magical Creatures books, he turned back to Snape, who was still watching him, unmoved. He wanted to ask what he wanted, but knew if he did, it would come out either sarcastic, rude – or both. Not what he needed right now.

* * *

When Potter looked at him, the boy seemed to be having a battle within himself. It all showed on his face and Severus nearly found it amusing. _When will he ever learn?_ Slightly curious, Severus eyed the most recent pile of books in the boy's arms and finally walked back over to the bookshelf his other book came from. Not looking for anything specific, he pulled out a book near the bottom, fully aware that Potter was watching him. Looking down at the book, he found it looked interesting enough and he left immediately.

It was a few days later, and Potter had yet to spend any of his free time – which, unfortunately, was nearly every waking hour – outside the library.

"Potter, if you keep this up, you won't leave anything for your professors to teach you," Severus said flatly, entering the library. Surely, you must have _something_ else to do." For a reason unknown to him, Severus felt uncomfortable with Harry in the library all the time. He had the strangest urge to . . .

* * *

Harry looked up from the sixth potion book he picked up that day, irritated that most of what was in this chapter was in the previous five books. Unlike Charms and Transfiguration, Potions was a subject of specific order. All of the beginner books held all of the same information. Maybe one little new detail here and there, but everyone thing else was exactly the same.

"Nothing that I know of, _sir_," he said bitterly, pushing the book away, a small scowl playing on his face. He wasn't in the mood to be nice to Snape, especially if the man was accompanied by scathing remarks. "Nothing, aside from cleaning and decorating the house and getting rid of the Drandans hiding in one of the rooms on the third floor." Harry sighed and looked back down at his book, forcing himself to pull it closer again and read further. Finally, on the third paragraph, was mention of something he didn't already know.

"If you are talking about the third room on the right," Snape drawled, "those are Drandans, athough I'm rather surprised you could recognize them. Most adults wouldn't have the knowledge to identify them." Harry did nothing but point at a stack of books on his right, attention still on the book in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snape walk up to the table, and he could feel that Snape wasn't happy with him. "Do you have the needed potion copied down in order to extinguish these pests?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, flipping back several pages in the notebook to his left. "But I don't have most of the ingredients. . ."

"Have you forgotten, Potter, that you are currently living in a house in which there is also a potions master? Have you even thought of asking about this potion?"

"Yes, sir, I have thought of it, but you always seem so busy . . ."

"And?"

"I have found in the past that disturbing you isn't the smartest thing to do," he spat back, pushing the notebook away. Toward Snape, but that wasn't his intention.

* * *

Severus shook his head, wondering why he was still in the library, attempting to get anything from the brat in front of him. The boy was right, he didn't like to be interrupted, but the attitude Potter had now was almost infuriating. At the same time, it appeared to be nothing more than an irritated tone and it was probably obvious why. Potter had spent the past week doing nothing but taking notes from books.

Severus realized that, with no other adults in the house, he had to pull Potter away from the books. So, he picked up the notebook which the boy had indicated and looked over the ingredients.

"I have all of these in my stores," he said as he glared at the boy sitting in front of him. "And since I don't like the idea of the house being infested with dangerous creatures, I will make it, but as I am working on several potions at the moment, I will require assistance." Severus thought this over quickly. He shouldn't be giving the boy a choice. Since he was to be in his Advanced Potions class, he thought that it would be best for Potter to have a little practice with less dangerous potions before the year started, as he had the uncanny ability to mess up easy potions. "Come along."

Not waiting to see if Potter was going to follow, Severus left the library, the boy's muggle notebook in hand, and made his way up the stairs to the laboratory.

* * *

Harry, deciding that it was best to go along, stood and followed with a shrug. He really didn't have anything better to do but read and take notes and he was sick of it. Even if doing something else meant brewing a potion with Snape, it had to be better than the amount of studying he'd been doing . . .

A week. Harry hadn't realized that an entire week at gone by until just then. It was a week since his birthday; a week since that letter from his mother . . . if the letter was real. Did Snape know? _Did he get the letter?_ Harry asked himself. Was he . . .

Harry tried to push the thought away. He wouldn't bring it up. He had no reason to. It was probably a joke. The twins wouldn't do something like this, surely, but . . . maybe Malfoy. Or someone else who would find it hilarious.

Which it was not.

The though put Harry into an even more cross mood, and he followed Snape with a suspicious glare. They ended up in Snape's third floor lab, a lone cauldron sitting on a bench with Snape gathering the necessary ingredients from a cupboard a few feet away. There were a few other cauldrons on a lab bench behind him, one of which was bubbling something fierce.

Distracting Harry from his curious glances around the room, Snape turned around, handing Harry a jar of weird looking, dead beetles.

"Grind to dust," Snape said to him, indicating the notebook. Harry read how many beetles he needed, then took twenty of the small dead creatures, put them in the mortar next to him and started grinding. He couldn't help but think how morbid potions making was. Eyes and hearts and feet and any other body part you could imagine of dead animals and insects . . . Aside from Snape being the one to teach him, there was a reason why he disliked potions.

The potion was finished two hours later, and Harry was tired, mostly from the constant preparations of ingredients. Half the ingredients in Potions class were always prepared before class – usually by someone in detention, if Snape deemed then competent enough, or mostly likely by Snape himself – and it amazed Harry how much work it took to just grind different ingredients to powder.

Snape must have noticed he was tired, because he told him to leave, saying that if he spilled the potion because he was tired, he'd be sorry. Giving one last glance at Snape before he left, a strange feeling swept though him, and he gratefully took his leave. 


	4. Newly Found Knowledge

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. All characters, spells, and other such . . . _things_ which you do not recognize are products of my overactive and sometimes disturbing imagination.**

**Chapter Edited? YES**

**Betas****: LivingStoneLily. Thank you very much!**

**Chapter 4 - Newly Found Knowledge**

Severus watched closely as Potter left the room, the boy having trouble walking straight from being tired. When Potter finally managed to leave the room, Severus put down the bottle he was filling and moved to close the door for no other reason than habit. Checking the time, he realized that it was nearly midnight. He shook his head. The only reason it took as long as it did to make the simple, two hour potion was that the boy would ask very specific questions about specific steps. Nearly every step, actually; he was seemingly eager to know as much about the potion as humanly possible.

It was strange. Severus never saw Potter as a student eager to learn. In fact, he had always seemed lazy, barely taking notes and nearly falling asleep during class. Perhaps he had underestimated the boy or the change was recent. There was also the temperament change. Severus had expected Potter to return to his previous behavior before now, but he had rarely been the cocky boy he had been at school. In fact, the few times his behavior would be considered rude was when Severus himself said something to provoke him; he knew that it seemed to be some sort of defense mechanism.

_I wonder what they did to that boy_, he thought, thinking of the Dursleys. _If they were capable of locking him in a room with no food for weeks, what else did they do to him?_ Severus couldn't quite place what he was feeling, but there was a part of him that felt Potter was hiding something; barking out when he was hurt . . . Severus did have to admit that he did the same at times, always determined that the opposing party didn't see that what they were doing was getting to him. And as the headmaster often pointed out, it didn't often work.

But Potter still managed to play the arrogant, rule breaking marauder his father was well known for being.

Looking at the clock, Severus saw that it was only one minute to midnight. He was unusually tired for that time of day, so he quickly finished bottling the Drandans potion with a yawn. He was putting the bottles on a low side table for later use when he felt something drift past his head and fall to the floor. An envelope. He bent down slowly, hesitant to pick it up. After a few revealing charms, he reluctantly picked it up and turned it over. It was a letter. His name was written neatly – boldly – on the envelope and his breath hitched. He hadn't seen that handwriting in almost seventeen years, but he still remembered every detail of it.

Severus was even more hesitant to open the letter than he was to pick it up. Why would Lily set a letter to be sent to him fifteen years after she died? Why fifteen, and not three or four? Why at all? He had seen her once since they graduated from Hogwarts and that was . . . he put the thought from his mind. Slowly, he turned the envelope over and took out the letter. After a moment, he unfolded the crisp pages and read.

_Severus,_

_You probably won't like what I am about to tell you, but please believe me that I have my reasons. I know you don't like long-winded explanations, so I will get to the point._

_My son, Harry Potter, is actually your son. I did the necessary tests before he was born that proved he was. I was scared to think what James would think. No, I was terrified. But after I thought about it some, I realized there was no point in telling anyone. It wouldn't benefit you to have a child with a muggleborn, and it would have killed James to know, so I put a charm on Harry before he was born. I made it so he'd look like he was the son of James, not you. _

_If by the unfortunate chance you are reading this, that means James and I are dead. But that also means a week ago, on Harry's sixteenth birthday, the charm started to wear off. The charm was complicated, and needed to be cast twice in order to be permanent, once before he was born, which was done, and once before his sixteenth birthday. Since I am dead, the final charm could not have been cast because no one else knows. The results will not be immediate. It will take a full year to completely wear off. _

_I have spelled a letter to be sent to Harry on midnight on his sixteenth birthday, so he would have known for a week already by the time you receive this._

_I am sorry, Severus. For everything._

_Love Always,_

_Lily_

* * *

Harry woke, groggy. It was still dark in the room, so he willed himself back to a dreamless sleep . . .

_He opened his eyes to nothing but white. He blinked to clear his vision and he found himself still surrounded by white, but the room around him was clear. He was in a room – a library – that was completely white. It felt familiar . . ._

_All of a sudden he knew what he was supposed to do. Kicking the table leg as he walked past, he walked to a barely used part of the library and looked over the books._

"_I see you managed to work it out on your own. Good," the Voice said and then it was quiet again. Angry, looked over the titles at his eye level. Potions . . . Potions . . . Potions . . . He looked at the row below. Still Potions. All the shelves below were. Looking around at other shelves, he found none of them to have the same pull as this one, so he looked up. On the shelves just above his reach were books that were obviously Dark Arts books. He was slightly drawn to those books, but as they were . . . _

_He grabbed one of the Potions books and nearly ran to his table, threw the book down so it was open, and began reading. The same stuff, over and over again . . ._

Harry woke with a start as a shadow swept over him and he blinked repeatedly in an attempt to become used to the light. It was strange how he felt he should be used to it already and as the shadow left the room, he covered his face with his pillow, tired of the brightness. When his stomach growled, he slowly sat halfway up with his elbows and squinted at the clock. The clock was a blur even with the squint so he grudgingly sat up and reached over for his glasses from the table. Putting them on, he checked the time again. Six O'clock. Early, but as he was hungry he decided food was more important than sleeping. He slept enough this summer. Harry stood, got dressed, then started toward the door.

Suddenly, he remembered what day it was. _A week after my birthday_, he thought grimly, counting the days just to be sure. That meant Snape would have gotten the letter this morning unless the entire thing was a prank. Harry's insides churned. He was just starting to get along with the man. Well, a silent truce, if nothing else, but Harry wasn't sure whether or not he wanted it to be a prank. And he didn't know how Snape would react.

Quietly, Harry snuck down to the kitchen and took out a frying pan, and then went to the refrigerator and found some bacon and eggs since his mush was finished. At first, he only took out enough for himself, but decided better of it and took out what he thought would be enough for Snape, also. The last thing he want to do was get on his bad side. He didn't care if Snape talked to him. In fact, he didn't think he wanted him to. Even if the man was his father, he had to admit still didn't like the man very much. _So I've been telling myself_, he thought bitterly, putting down the eggs with a bit too much force.

Transferring the eggs to the frying pan and picking out the shells, he finished making breakfast, set most of it aside and sat down to eat.

Harry just finished eating when Snape came into the room. He had been hoping that he would have been finished before the professor came in, but of course it wouldn't be that way. Harry felt as if he had the worst luck sometimes. Leaving the plate of extra food on the middle of the table, Harry got up to wash his own plate and put it away, along with the bowl that he'd been using for his mush and the pan he cooked breakfast in. The entire time, he avoided looking at Snape but felt the eyes of the Potions Master follow him around, which caused him to nearly drop the dishes several times.

* * *

Severus watched the boy wash his dishes and the pan with disinterest, a bit of anger, wonder, and . . . _something_ hiding just above his own perception. It wasn't usual for Potter to be up this early and . . . he glanced at the plate of eggs and bacon in the center of the table – _I don't see Potter as someone who regularly makes breakfast for others,_ he thought. Was Potter trying to get on his good side? Severus sneered to himself, coming to the conclusion that he knew he had received the letter this morning.

And the letter meant the boy knew he was his father the entire time he was at headquarters and he hadn't said word – or even made references – to their relationship. It also might have been the entire reason he had been behaving himself the past week.

Severus decided then that he wasn't going to say anything about it. He would leave it to the boy to bring it up. He hadn't yet, so Potter was most likely not wanting any sort of relationship between them.

_And I hope he doesn't_, he thought. He didn't need that kind of burden, especially one that involved caring for a boy he disliked during a war he was deeply immersed in. And if the child didn't believe they were kin, who was he to disillusion him? Lily . . . Lily, the liar, never intended to tell him, and he never intended to be a father to anyone. He never wanted children. Simple as that.

The anger he was pushing aside burst at that thought and Severus roughly took the plate of food from the center of the table, grabbed a fork from the drawer before slamming the draw closed and sitting to eat. Nibbling on the cooling food, he watched as Potter clumsily cleaned up after himself, obviously making a point to ignore him. Severus made a stab at his eggs, knowing he was only lying to himself. Feeling satisfied with the lie for now, he looked down at the food he was eating as Potter started toward the door.

Luck wasn't on his side, Severus decided as an owl arrived and landed on Potter's shoulder, carrying a parcel. Potter took it and the owl left. Severus watched as the boy sighed, staring at the package he now held. Against all of his wishes, Potter sat down on the opposite end of the table, turned as far away from him as he could, and continued to stare down.

* * *

Harry looked down at the bundle that was now on the table. It was from Hermione, he knew that from the handwriting. He had realized he was still tired after he finished cleaning, but at the moment he still felt too exhausted to even open the letter attached to the top. Yawning, he finally managed to rip the envelope from the parcel and pull out the letter.

_Hi Harry!_

_I haven't heard from you recently, but I got an owl from Ron yesterday saying that you're not at your relatives anymore and that you haven't been getting any of our letters until this week. Hope you're during alright and that it wasn't too horrible with the Dursleys._

_Anyway, I've been keeping in contact with most of the DA this summer. They keep mentioning how they want the group to continue this year and several others have written to me saying they would also like to join. Since I hadn't heard from you and I couldn't get your opinion, I owled Headmaster Dumbledore with the request that it become an official school club, and he thought it was an excellent idea. He said he would talk to you in person sometime this week. _

_I'm sorry I started this without talking to you first, but we only have less than a month left before school starts again and I thought it best if we have everything settled before then. I owled everyone from DA last year and everyone who showed recent interest to ask for suggestions. The parcel is filled with letters from those who wish to join. I sent them to you, hoping you'd teach everyone again this year. There _are_ quite a few more than last year, so I hope it's not too much._

_I'm trying to persuade my parents to let me visit sometime. If nothing else, we should be able to see each other when we go shopping for school. Take care!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry shook his head and opened the parcel in front of him. Letters spilled out, and many ended up on the floor.

"Fan mail?" came a sneer from across the table. Harry shook his head. He didn't want to answer, but it was as if he couldn't help a verbal response.

"No," Harry said as he bent down to pick up the letters that had fallen on the floor. He tried to stack them in several neat piles, to no avail, and ended up sorting them by those he knew and those he didn't. The unknown pile was daunting, but it also gave him a project to work on. Feeling the initiative, he began opening and skimming the letters.

By the 40th letter, Harry no longer had the energy to go through the rest. _Hermione seemed to have gone through them all already, so why did she send them all to me? Couldn't she have written up a list herself?_

Most of the ones Harry didn't know were from other houses. Even Slytherin, which surprised him. Of course, most of them were from younger years, so perhaps it wasn't that surprising.

Just as Harry had willed himself the energy to open another one, Harry heard the floo from the other room, and he looked toward the door expectantly. Then he remembered it wasn't even eight in the morning and wondered who would be calling at that time of day.

"Ah, I was hoping to find both of you here," commented Dumbledore, walking into the kitchen and sitting between him and Snape. Harry saw Snape stab the last bit of egg on and his plate and put it in his mouth, all while glaring at the headmaster. Harry himself just stared at him blankly and briefly wondered if Dumbledore knew – _somehow_ – that him and Snape were related. Then he remembered that Hermione had told him in the letter Dumbledore would be coming. But so _early_?

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, turning to him, "I'm told you would like to continue the Defense Association this year,"

"Er, sir . . ." Harry began, wondering what exactly Hermione had told him, "I just found out about it today, myself, actually," he finally replied, indicating the piles of parchment around him.

"Hmm. Interesting," the old man said, stroking his long beard. "Well, as I told Ms. Granger, I feel it is a great idea. Of course, as it would be an official Hogwarts club, a professor would be required to supervise. I was first thinking of suggesting our new Defense teacher for the job, but since it will be her first year teaching, it would be unreasonable and a bit too much to ask for such things. Severus," he seem to interject, turning to the man who had just stood up and deposited his dirty dish in the sink. "How would you feel about the responsibility? I know you are busy during the school year, but you wouldn't have to attend all of their meetings. Substitutes could be used if you find yourself busy during a meeting night."

"I would prefer to have nothing to do with anything which that insufferable boy is running," Snape said abruptly and Harry felt a burn in his eyes. Forcing the feeling back, he couldn't help fighting back.

"It's not like anyone would want you to," he snapped at Snape.

"Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, the warning strong in his voice. Harry looked down at his lap and then up at Snape, who turned abruptly and left the kitchen before he could mutter a half-meant apology. Harry had to admit, though, that he felt he wanted to apologize. He wanted . . .

Harry closed his eyes slowly and then opened them. Just wanting to forget what happened, he turned to Dumbledore and changed the subject a bit. "Why do you think it will be a good idea, sir? Do you think the new defense teacher won't teach us?"

"Oh, she'll teach you well, dear child. She was an extremely good student and knows what she is going to teach," the headmaster answered, although he could still hear disappointment in his voice.

"Then why . . .?" Harry interrupted.

"Because some people don't learn the material as well as others in the time frame of a class, I think a defense study group would work out well, especially during these times." Harry just sat there, looking at his lap. He couldn't argue that point.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Those who didn't grasp the spells at first got good at them during the meetings," he answered.

"And everyone who was in the D.A. passed their defense O.W.L.," Dumbledore pointed out. The two sat in silence and Harry's eyes trailed to the door Snape exited. He just had this strong urge to talk to the potions professor yet he wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. "Professor Snape would be a good choice of a supervisor for the club, Mr. Potter. I suggest you talk with him." Harry didn't bothering looking up at the man. He knew what those blue eyes would hold, so he continued absent-mindedly examine his hands in his lap.

"Sir, there are a lot of people who are interested in joining the D.A. this year," Harry finally said to break the silence that had fallen between them. "I didn't count, but I think it is at least a hundred. I thought last year's group was big, but it was pretty easy to keep control. It was necessary to be serious at the meetings. It was real tense, because there was so much to hide from Umbridge and everyone was scared. But this year, I don't think it will be like that. I mean, I'm sure the Room of Requirement would be able to hold that many people, but it was hard keeping an eye on everyone last year, making sure no one got hurt and that they were doing what they were supposed to, and that wasn't even half of the number of people that would be joining this year."

"Merely something to work around, my boy," Dumbledore replied. "But there was something I was wondering; how were you able to spread the news of meetings without any suspicious behavior?" Harry finally looked up at this comment and smiled, his mind finally torn from thinking about the professor.

"I'll show you," he said, then ran out of the room to get his spelled galleon and the two extras he had in his trunk. He didn't notice Snape standing near the stairs, arms crossed and a deadly look in his eyes.

* * *

Glaring at Potter as he passed, Severus' attention was diverted when Albus came into the room from the kitchen.

"Severus?"

"Just like his . . ." Severus trailed off. He couldn't really say that anymore, could he? Because the boy was nothing like his father. He was everything like _James Potter_. "I have no wish to spend more time with _Potter_ than necessary," he continued. "The boy has no sense of responsibility or respect."

"You are the best for the job, Severus," the headmaster said quietly. "And you would have the chance to teach defense."

"Why this?" he asked bitterly, quietly. "Why the club, but not the Defense professor position? Every year, I apply and every year you say 'not yet'. Do you not trust me as much as you claim?"

"I trust you Severus," Albus said, stepping close to him, the old man's eyes unreadable. "I would not leave you in the house alone with Harry Potter if I did not. But it isn't time, not yet."

"Why not?" Severus asked quietly, his head down, yet near Dumbledore's ear. "Why not?"

"It takes time to isolate a curse that isn't on an object, Severus. You should understand that."

"The curse . . ." Severus said, a small question in his voice.

"You don't believe there is one?"

"It seems to me to be unlikely," he answered.

"Even so, I would like to be sure." Dumbledore took a few steps back.

"And you couldn't tell me this before?"

"You are very persistent," he said vaguely, not quite answering the question, as usual.

* * *

It took Harry a few minutes to find the coins because they were loose on the bottom on his trunk, but when he did find them, he ran back down stairs. His excitement dwindled a bit when he came to the bottom and saw Dumbledore and Snape in the living room, talking, because it meant he would have to talk to them both. Tentatively, he walked toward the two professors and held the coins up to show Dumbledore. When the headmaster held his hand out, Harry dropped the two extra coins into his hand.

"It was Hermione's idea, really," Harry started explaining. "We knew we couldn't have a set meeting time because it would be too easy to follow, and word of mouth was too risky of being overheard. That, and too much intermingling of the houses would probably have made Umbridge suspicious because everyone didn't normally talk with each other. So everyone got a fake galleon," he continued, indicating the two coins, "and were taught how to read the coded engraving around the side, which tells the day and time of the meeting. Each week, I would change the day and time on my coin with a spell," he said, holding up his own coin. "The coins are connected, so when I changed mine, the others would also change, and if they had it on them, like in a pocket, they could feel it burn, so they'd know the time changed."

"And where did she get this idea?" Snape asked, his voice a low hiss. "It sounds dangerously close to how the Dark Mark works." Harry saw Dumbledore glance at the Potions Master.

"Yes, sir. That's where she said she got the idea," replied Harry, looking down, not wanting to look into the man's eyes. He couldn't.

"Clever girl, that Ms. Granger," stated Dumbledore, and Harry nodded. "Well, I must be off. I have business I must get to, which is why I came here early. Harry, Severus, please think about it. You'll be helping a lot of students." With that, he left the professor and student in silence.

Harry glanced sideways at Snape before quickly leaving for the kitchen. After talking with Dumbledore, he once again had the energy to work on organizing the DA. Seeing the piles of letters, though, Harry changed his mind and decided to take a nap instead.

* * *

Severus watched as the boy left for the kitchen and was about to go upstairs when Potter suddenly came from the kitchen and went upstairs himself. Not wanting to be near him, as childish as he felt that was, Severus went to the kitchen instead. Not in the for any specific purpose, he fingered one of the letters, unfolding it and skimming the illegible contents before dropping it back on the table.

_Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad,_ he thought silently after quite a while of staring at the letters. He was no longer spying, so that freed a bit of time and he _would_ have quite a bit of control over what the students learned.

_And I could teach that brat to behave_, he growled. And be close to Potter during the year to keep an eye on him, but he told himself it was only because he didn't want a hundred of Hogwarts students to be killed by wayward curses.

_If he comes to me and asks_, Severus decided, calming down only to remember the comment the boy made after Severus himself had insulted him.

* * *

_He found himself in the darkness, feeling out of place. He reached his hands into the darkness and he found himself sitting at a table. Having something solid to hold onto, he wouldn't let it out of his grip for the fear of falling. It felt like an eternity before there were any signs that he wasn't completely alone._

"_You are failing," a Voice said, deep and soft. "Fix it."_

"_Fix _what?_" he asked. _

"_Fix it," was all the Voice said and he sighed, knowing he was going to be trapped in the darkness until he knew what he was going to do. That how _they_ did things._

When Harry finally woke, it was still light in his room and he found he had forgotten to take off his glasses before falling asleep. Remembering Dumbledore's visit, he stood and went back down to the kitchen, not expecting Snape to still be there. Unfortunately, he realized when he looked at the clock, it was just after noon, so of course Snape would be in the kitchen. He hovered in the doorway where Snape seemed to not have noticed him yet. Gathering courage, he walked to the table and sat down, a notebook in hand.

Harry looked at the pile of letters from his fellow students and decided that he should organize them, somehow, before make his decision when he knew what he was dealing with. He collected the parchments and the coins he deposited on the table and went to the library, deciding against lunch at that moment in order to avoid Snape.

In the library, he tore out four pieces of paper and labeled each as Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin and then began sorting the names, putting the known ones in the corresponding piles after copying down the names. The ones he didn't know, he put in a separate pile. _I'll ask someone about those later. A professor will know_, he thought, but he still didn't want to talk to Snape, despite the nearly overwhelming need to talk to the man.

Why did Dumbledore want Snape to supervise the group, anyway? Dumbledore knew that they didn't like each other, yet he kept putting them together, set on his decision. What use would it be? Everyone thought he was horrible! Looking down at the list of names, Harry counted. There were 112 students he knew which houses they belonged to and another fifteen he didn't. Harry groaned, covering his face with his hands and sliding down in the chair. It would be extremely hard to teach that many at once! Even the Dueling Club in second year didn't get that many people and Lockhart was 'teaching' it.

Just then, the answer came to him and he sat up fast. Snape _did_ tend to make people obey him. That would be an upside. If they didn't behave, they'd have Snape to answer to, and no one wants that. But if Snape had to be at meetings, a lot of people would drop out. Aside for the Slytherins, no one really liked Snape that much. Respected, maybe, but he had yet to meet one Gryffindor who liked the man.

He looked down at the list again and thought it over. If someone really wanted to be in the D.A., they wouldn't care who was running it as long as they were learning, right? After he, he like defense even after all the horrible professors they've had. It would be a way of finding people who really cared or wanted help. That was an upside.

And it was rumored that Snape knew a lot about the Dark Arts. Who else would be a better advisor as to what defense spells to study? As much as Harry didn't like him, they could learn so much from him, if the man wasn't harassing him constantly. And at this point, that was all Harry really cared about. He wanted to learn as much as he could, especially if it was something could help save his life.

All these thoughts kept running through his head when a voice behind him gave him a start.

"In the library again, Potter," Snape said with a flat, unreadable voice. "You have most likely spent more time in the library this summer than all your years at Hogwarts." Harry turned around in his chair and studied Snape, wanting to spit verbal fire back. He was able to keep himself calm, though, and Snape spoke again. "The Room of Requirement. How did you find it?" After a moment, Harry answered.

"I asked Dobby if he knew of a place where we could practice without being found and without it seeming suspicious. This was after we couldn't think of any place. We thought about the Shrieking Shack, but it would have been too difficult to get everyone there without getting caught. The secret passage that would have been big enough for everyone was caved in, so that left that out." Harry stopped, not knowing what else to say.

"I see. Knowing how to get information is just as important as knowing the information itself. Sometimes even more important." Harry stared at Snape, whose expression slowly changed from neutral to a solid glare. _Was that some sort of compliment?_ he thought, stunned. Harry quickly thought over the advantages and disadvantages of Snape supervising the D.A., and the benefits finally won out the war that had invaded Harry's mind. He knew Ron wouldn't like it one bit, but Hermione would see the advantage of it, of course. She didn't like how Snape treated most of his students, but she respected him for how much he knew.

"Er, sir . . ." Harry started as Snape turn toward the door.

"Yes?" he paused, but didn't turn around.

"Sir, I . . . I'm sorry about . . . what I said before, about there being no one who would want you to teach them. I was angry . . . I . . . would like you to help with the DA . . . if you would?"

* * *

Severus turned around slowly and simply stared into the boy's eyes. That was the last thing he expected to come from the boy's mouth. Potter was actually asking him to watch over that little group of his? He knew he told himself he would if Potter asked his, but it sounded if the boy _wanted_ him to. The apology sounded sincere, but . . .

"Why, Potter? What good would it do? What reasons do you have?" he asked, not wanting to believe he was being honest.

"Er . . . several reasons, sir." Potter paused and Severus was tempted to verbally coerce the boy to continue with a few harsh words. "D-Headmaster Dumbledore said you like Defense and I heard know a lot about it, too, so if there are questions, you would be there to answer. You are . . . er . . . you know, _strict_, which would be necessary with so many people; students are . . . afraid to disobey you. And it'd be a good way to filter out those who just want to join for . . . reasons other to learn." Severus listen as Potter stumbled through his explanation. "Those who really want to be in the D.A. won't care if the supervisor is you, even if they don't like you."

"Like you?" he asked, his voice sounding bitter unintentionally.

"Wh . . . no," the boy stuttered. "There's plenty of people!" he continued, obviously getting his courage back. "Those who followed me to the ministry last year," Potter paused at this, looked down, and seemed to be reliving memories. "Ron might not like it, but he'll listen in the end. Possibly most the Slytherins who want to join." Snape raised an eyebrow again at this. "Most of last year's D.A., at least the ones who are interested in rejoining. . . I really can't say for sure on anything else."

"And what would I get from this? Another hour with a bunch of insufferable dunderheads like you?" he asked, and Potter shrugged.

"I'm not sure, sir," Potter replied, not looking up, and stopped at that.

"I will think about it," Severus said so it wouldn't seem as if he had already decided.

* * *

"Okay, thanks, sir," Harry replied and then he went back to his lists. Glancing at the list of names which haven't been sorted, he turned back to Snape, glad that he hadn't already started to walk away because he knew he wouldn't call him back if he had. "Er, sir? Do you think you could help me sort these people into the correct houses?" he asked, sort of waving the list around. Snape took the list roughly and began listing off names and houses.

Ten minutes later, they had all hundred-some names sorted into House and Year – not just House -- which made a lot more sense. Harry shook his head at the lists. They were all fourth year and up, thank Merlin, which made things easier.

"At least there isn't anyone under fourth year." Once again Harry shook his head.

"What?" Snape asked, turning his attention from the Slytherin list to him.

"This is getting more complicated every time it starts to get easier. The D.A. might have to be split into levels."

"That would make sense," Snape agreed, and Harry saw the man look at him, as if determining how much he was worth. "I have decided that I will help with your little club," Snape finally relented.

"Thank you, professor. That will help a lot," he said, relaxing a bit. He was going to try to talk more, but Snape cut in.

"Now, I have potions to stock. I do not wish to be disturbed," Snape curtly said and he left immediately.


	5. Summer Lessons

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 5 - Summer Lessons**

Severus spent the past half an hour talking to the headmaster, explaining that both he and Potter have agreed to resume the Defense Association. Since it would mostly be Harry teaching, though, Severus wanted to make sure that he had a complete understanding of the spells he would be explaining. This would mean, sadly, that he would have to teach Potter himself.

He didn't necessarily want this, and he knew Potter wouldn't be too fond of the idea, but it was necessary. He also knew that there wouldn't be much time during the school year, so that meant that this summer would be the best time. Dumbledore didn't see anything wrong with this. As long as Potter only did magic when Severus was in the room, of course.

"Potter," Snape said, coming up behind him in his seat in the library. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out what we should do in the D.A. meetings. Half the suggestions they made are totally ridiculous. Not to mention dangerous," he replied not bothering to look up.

"And how are you coming along with this project?"

"All right, I suppose. I was able to make a list of stuff that was done last year, a list of things are a possibility, things that are a possibility but don't really have much use, and things that are entirely out of the question."

"I see," Snape replied. After a pause, he continued. "I have several potions I need to make. It would be helpful if you could prepare ingredients, if you aren't too busy," he sneered the last part.

"No, I'm not. I've been doing this too long," Harry answered honestly, getting up. He followed Snape to his lab, where five cauldrons were on two benches in the middle of the room.

"Start dicing," Snape said, not wasting any time, nodding toward the pile of Arama Roots on a side table, "into cubes about 2 centimeters." Harry watched Snape move to the next table, sit down, and start preparing the stuff there. He went to his job, and sighed inwardly. It was going to take a while . . .

About an hour an a half later, Almost everything was prepared, so Snape started the potions he was going to make. Before preparing the remaining ingredients, Harry watched Snape. He realized he didn't know which potions he was making and wanted to know, but decided it was better if he didn't ask. Looking back to his work table, Harry started grinding the bark that Snape piled next to him.

"Severus, emergency meeting, downstairs, _now_," a voice came from behind an opening door 15 minutes later.

"Watch the potions, Potter. If anything looks out of place, stop it immediately," Snape snapped, and he followed Mr. Weasley out of the room. Harry watched them leave, then looked back at the cauldrons. He knew from experience that leaving a potion unattended usually meant it will be ruined. Finishing grinding the last of the bark, Harry got up and looked into each of the cauldrons. Beside each one was a book, open to the potion which was in the caldron.

The first potion, a pain relief for the Cruciatus curse, still didn't look ready for the next step, so he moved on to the next one. Harry didn't recognize the name of it, but the book said that when the potion was entirely clear, it said to mix it counter clockwise four and a half times, then add 20 Arama Root cubes, one at a time, mixing one time after each one was added. Harry did this, and the potion turned a clear, pale pink color. Harry looked down at the book, and concluded that it was supposed to happen. Good. Glancing at the clock, then at the door, he moved on to the next cauldron.

Dreamless Sleep potion. Harry recognized this one without even looking at the book beside it. Finding the step that Snape left it on, Harry added the vial of blue liquid that was labeled "Dgren Tonic", then mixed it until it turned a brown color. Leaving it simmer, Harry quickly checked on the first potion, then put out the fire to let it cool for the final few steps.

Turning to the bench behind him, there was another potion he didn't recognized, but it looked to be on the second step, which was to bring the yellow liquid to a boil. It wasn't close to boiling yet, so Harry turned to the fifth cauldron.

Snape barely even started the last one, but the fire was set underneath and Rynbug oil was starting to boil. Harry was thinking about leaving this one be, since it would only be one thing lost, but he remembered from last year's potion class that Rynbug Oil was one of the more rare oils, and Snape gave detentions to all those who messed up that potion. Harry was one of them. Twice. Grimacing, Harry checked the temperature, waited until it was five degrees hotter, then added a bit of the bark he grinded up earlier. The book said to mix counter clock wise thirty times, but beside it, Snape had written in almost unreadable print, "two clockwise after every three counter clockwise". Harry decided it was best to follow what seemed to be Snape's directions, since these were Snape's potions.

Snape watched as three of the Order's members rush out of the kitchen to check out something just south of London. Shaking his head, he started to get up, grumbling about his sure-to-be-ruined potions, he walked toward the door.

"What about your potions?"

"They will be ruined by now, I'm sure. I was interrupted because of this meeting, so I'll have to start all over again."

"Wasn't Harry helping you?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Potter? He has no competence at all when it comes to potion making. I'm surprised the house hadn't started on fire already. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get them done today," scowled Snape, leaving the room and walking up to the lab.

Walking in, he was surprised at seeing Potter standing between the two benches that the held the five cauldrons. Potter's back was to him, so he didn't announce his entrance. Instead, he watched him for awhile. The boy kept going between the two final cauldrons; the ones he started later than the others. Ever so often, he would mix or add something, but most of the time just watched it. Finally, he killed the fire under the fourth cauldron then turned to the fifth. After looking at it for awhile, Potter bent down over the book at an angle. _Trying to read my writing, I bet_, thought Snape, shaking his head. A few seconds later, though, he stood up then appeared to be checking the temperature. When he seemed satisfied, he mixed it, in the familiar way that Snape knew well because he is the one who altered it. About a minute later, Potter put out the fire, then turned around to glance into the three cauldrons behind him.

Turning around to check on the other potions after he finished the last one, Harry noticed something in the doorway. Looking up, he saw Snape. _How long was he standing there_?

"Hello, sir," he greeted, kind of embarrassed. He had gotten very involved in making the potions and he didn't even know if he did them right. They looked like the books described them to be, but Snape always found something wrong with his potions. Harry could have sworn he _looks_ for even the smallest thing, possibly even making stuff up.

"Er . . . I just finished the potions, sir. I . . . don't think they are ruined."

"We'll see about that," Snape drawled, walking toward the cauldrons.

"Well, at least I attempted," spat Harry, irritated. It would figure that even when Harry helped Snape, Snape wouldn't appreciate it.

Looking into the first cauldron, Snape was in shock. It looked exactly as it would if Snape himself had made it. Shaking his head, he looked over the other four cauldrons.

"I followed the directions exactly, sir, only did what you wrote in the margins, also." Snape looked at Potter and raised an eyebrow. He walked back to the first cauldron.

"You added a pinch too much Saliweed in this potion, Potter, but that wouldn't do much to affect it, except make it a little more bitter. Other than that," he continued, "you seemed to have gotten them correct." Harry looked up from the floor he was observing and narrowed his eyes at Snape. "Tell me, Potter. How is it that you, who can't even brew a simple potion without help, managed to brew five different, and difficult, potions at once?"

Harry thought for a little bit. He didn't know, actually, how he did it. He just followed the directions.

"I don't know, sir," Harry admitted to his professor. "I just, er, _did_ it. Besides," he began sneering, "you weren't here waiting for me to mess up, so there wasn't much pressure."

"You'll need to learn to work under pressure, Potter, if you wish to become an auror." Harry looked at Snape, surprised that he knew what he wanted to be. "Professor McGonagall told us," Snape explained, as if he was reading Harry's mind.

"I'll learn," Harry retorted.

"I suppose you have to," Snape said, amused. "And Potter, if you ever mess up a potion in my class again, you'll get a week's worth of detention. You may leave now." Harry turned away, but still saw the smirk on Snape's face. _A _week's_ worth of detention?_ Harry found that a little unfair for a single potion mess up.

Snape watched the boy leave out of the corner of his eye. In a way, he was proud of the boy. Most adults have trouble brewing two of the same potions at the same time, but Potter was able to do five different ones. Of course, Snape spreading the timing out at specific times would have helped, but he still did do a good job. _I'll just try not to hover over him too much in class_.

Snape was wondering why he felt pride in Potter. He never felt anything but satisfaction for a student doing well. He didn't even like the boy.

But Snape knew that Potter wasn't just any student. He _was_ his son, even if it was just a blood connection. As much as he didn't like Potter, he still expected the boy to behave and do well. Which he seemed to be doing, most of the time. Now, anyway.

SSSSssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Mr. Potter, have you finished your list of potential things to teach your D.A.?" Snape asked Harry. Harry has only been there for a week, but it seemed much longer. He was able to get so much done . . .

"Yes, sir. Well, mostly."

"I want to see the list. Bring it and your wand down to the drawing room," he said, then left. Confused, Harry obeyed.

By the time Harry got there, everything in the room was pushed to one side, along the wall, which left the room looking very big. Snape held out his hand, and Harry handed him the list, organized in the order Harry thought it should be done.

"What order are these in?"

"In the order of how I feel they should be learned, sir," he replied, and Snape nodded.

"You have a decent order here. A few of them will need to be rearranged, though. Do you know how to do any of these?"

"Most of them, no," Harry started.

"Then how . . ."

"I planned on learning them when I got back to Hogwarts, since I'm not suppose to be practicing magic here."

"You will be learning them here," Snape replied, giving off an irritated aura.

"But I thought . . ."

"I _am_ a professor, remember, Potter." Harry nodded. "The headmaster has given me permission to teach you." Harry looked ready to protest. "And I am afraid you have no choice but to do so if you wish to continue the club. I will not have you teaching something unless I know that you know it very well." Harry saw the point of this and nodded slowly in agreement.

"Alright, sir," he relented, uneasy. Harry remembered the last time he got extra lessons with Snape, and wasn't looking forward to more.

SSSSssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape shook his head.

"What, was that not right?" Harry asked, and Snape observed the boy carefully.

"It was decent enough," he commented, not willing to tell him that most people did not learn that block in three minutes time. It didn't surprise him much, though, especially in the short amount of time he learned how to cast a patronus. Lupin bragged about it for weeks. "What is next on the list?"

"Wait. That wasn't a very strong curse that I blocked. Could you throw me a stronger one, to see if I can block it?"

"And what if you can't block it?" Snape smirked.

"Um," he said, looking like he regretted what he just said. "Not anything deadly, or anything. Just stronger than the last curse." Snape looked at the boy, amused but irritated. Leave it to Potter to find an advanced shocking curse to not be _strong_ enough.

"Alright. _Setterstral_," he aimed at the boy. He blocked it without any trouble. He got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Er. . . do you think that you could just throw a . . . er . . . blasting curse or something? I want to see how strong I need to make the block." At Snape's confused looked, Harry added, "I want to see how well I can control it. And to see how weak the block can get but still block the curse."

"And what good will that do?" Harry thought about this.

"To see if I can do it. Better to know during practice then to find out in a fight or something, isn't it, sir?" Snape nodded, like he understood this.

"Okay. I will send a blasting curse a little stronger than the ones you know. It won't cause _too_ much damage if you don't fully block it, and I think the blasting curses that you know would be a little too weak for you to try to block." Harry was confused. Too weak? "Potter, do you realize that it takes most wizards well over five minutes to learn that block as well as you did? In fact, for many it takes days for it to be mastered." Harry looked surprised but pleased.

"So . . ."

"So, you are stronger than you realize. Now, let's get started with this exercise. I will send you a medium level blast, but you send up your block as strong as you can." When Harry nodded, Snape spoke the curse.

"_Blodemust_." Harry had no trouble blocking it.

"Now, I will send you the same exact curse, but you lower the power of your block a little bit. Not too much, mind you."

"_Blodemust."_ Harry still blocked it, but could tell that his shield didn't hold up as well as the last one.

"Again, but a little weaker this time. _Blodemust_." Harry's block had a little more trouble this time. Snape nodded.

"Again. _Blodemust_." Harry threw up the block, but it only took half of the curse, the rest hitting Harry. Harry was thrown back, but luckily, he landed on the sofa behind him.

"Severus! Honestly. We obviously should not be allowing you two to be in the same house alone!"

"Minerva," Snape nodded, then turned to Harry. He was slowly getting up. He landed on the sofa, which was good. His block lasted longer than Snape thought it would, and he felt another pang of pride rush through him. He quickly subdued it. Others started filing in behind Minerva.

"It's okay, Professor McGonagall. I was practicing a block. I'm fine," he said with a wince. Severus left the room to get a pain relief potion.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry looked up, surprised to see both Hermione and Ron there.

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, the Order is having a meeting today, and Mrs. Weasley said we could come and keep you company," Hermione answered, smiling. Just then, Snape walked in with a chalice of something.

"Drink," he said. Harry looked at Snape suspiciously, but drank it, guess that Snape wouldn't poison him with ten other people in the room.

"Severus, the meeting is starting. Come on," Snape nodded.

"Potter, I expect the Drandans to be taken care of by the time the meeting is done," he sneered. "The potion is on one of the benches in the lab. Harry wanted to protest, but decided against it. They did need to be taken care of.

"Come on guys, I'll explain what we need to do," he said, leading Hermione, Ron, and Ginny out of the room.

After grabbing the bucket of mini potion bottles and another empty bucket, Harry met his three friends outside the third floor door that was infested.

"Okay, guys. All you have to do it throw one of these at the thing," he said, indicating the bottles, "then they will become unconscious so you can put them in this bucket. Just be careful of the teeth." Harry opened the door, and the four kids walked in, armed with several bottles.

"So, what were you and Snape doing?" asked Ginny, throwing a bottle at whatever moved in the corner.

"He was teaching me blocking spells and stuff. Professor Dumbledore said that to be able to continue with the D.A., we needed a teacher to supervise it. None of the other teachers are qualified to do so, or don't have time. He was thinking about having the new D.A.D.A. teacher do it, but this is her first year teaching, ever, I guess. So Snape agreed to do it."

"SNAPE?" Ron yelled. "Why _Snape_?" Harry was about to explain, but then Hermione cut in.

"Honestly, Ron. Snape _knows_ a lot about defense. Harry, watch out!" She yelled, and Harry turned around and threw a bottle at the creature that was coming toward him. "And besides, he probably has more time on his hands now that he isn't spying anymore." Harry turned around and nodded in agreement.

"Yes. He really does know what he is doing. He knows everything on the list of things to learn I made up."

"Yeah, but _Snape_. What do you like him now? Are you two getting to be good friends?"

"_No!_" Harry exclaimed. "It's just that since we have to live in the same house for the rest of the summer, it is better to not fight. Do you realize how uncomfortable that would be? Besides, we really don't see each other much. I spend most of my time in the library, while Snape does whatever he does." Ron shook his head.

"I don't know why you are getting all worked up, Ron," entered Ginny, after adding a few more Drandans to the bucket. "It's not that big of a deal." The four worked in silence for a while.

"The new defense teacher is a woman?" asked Hermione.

"That's what Dumbledore said, but he didn't say anything else. Just that it was her first year teaching."

"I hope she's good."

"I hope she doesn't have it in for me. Every defense teacher but Lupin either tried to kill me or succumb me."

"Now, Harry. Don't go thinking like that. Just because all the others wanted you dead, doesn't mean that this one will."

"I don't know. I just feel like I should keep an eye on her. My luck with defense teachers hasn't gone too well." They were quiet while they looked for more Drandans, but they didn't find any more.

"I think that's all of them. What do we do with these?" Hermione asked, pointing to the bucket of creatures.

"They'll be unconscious for a few days at least, so just leave them. I don't know what Snape wants done with them.

"So Harry, what have you been doing for the past week? In the library, no less?"

"I've been reading and taking notes, mostly. And trying to figure out what the D.A. should do this year. Nothing else really. I helped Snape with potions he was making, twice."

"He let _you_ help him with potions? Harry, he thinks you are terrible at potions."

"All he had me do was prepare the stuff. Nothing else. But the second time was interesting . . ." Harry told them what happened when he had to finish the five potions, and the other three just stared at him.

"Wow, Harry. Five different potions at once? I don't think I'd be able to do that," Hermione finally said.

"He spaced them out really nice. If he didn't, I don't think I'd been able to do it."

"What did Snape say?" asked Ginny.

"He just said that if I ever mess up a potion in him class again, he'll give me a week's worth of detention," said Harry, shaking his head.

"That's not fair!" protested Ron.

"No, it's not. But I guess he figured that if I was able to make those potions, that I should be able to make the ones in sixth year potions."

"Harry, do you realize that what he said was as close to a compliment that I've ever heard come out of Snape's mouth?" asked Ginny. "It was probably his way of saying good job." Harry looked at Ginny, thinking.

"Yeah, maybe. But he'd still give me detention. I think he likes it when I'm in trouble."

"Oh, Harry, I said don't think like that!" Hermione scolded, laughing, and Harry just shook his head.

"So, what kind of books have you been reading?"

"Oh, I'll show you," Harry said, leading them downstairs to the library. Behind him, he could hear Ginny ask Ron and Hermione quietly.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell him?"

"Oh! I forgot!" said Hermione. Harry turned around.

"Tell me what?" he asked, getting suspicious.

"Ron and I are going together," said Hermione. "We have been for two weeks now. We would have told you earlier, but we wanted to tell you in person. You're okay with it, right?" Harry thought about this for a moment.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? It has been obvious for a long time you two fancy each other." Ron and Hermione smiled at each other.

"I told you so," said Ginny.

SSSSssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After the meeting, Mrs. Weasley started making dinner.

"I hope you don't mind the kids here for a week. We thought that Harry should have time with his friends for awhile. Tell me if they make too much trouble, now," Molly said to Snape.

"As long as they stay out of my way, I don't care," he muttered, irritated. Just what he needed: the Gryffindor trouble makers around for a week. "Which reminds me, I should go make sure they haven't killed themselves getting rid of the Drandans. Excuse me," he said and started to leave.

"I bet you they are fine," assured Lupin. "They got rid of most of the other creatures last summer. They are used to it." Snape shook his head and left.

At the door on the third floor, Snape listened. When he didn't hear anything, he knocked. Still, he didn't get an answer. He opened the door, but didn't see any kids, but he did see the bucket of Drandans in the middle of the floor. Snape looked into it, and decided he'll take care of them later.

But knowing that they were done ridding the room of the creatures didn't explain where the kids were. _They are awfully quiet_, he thought to himself. _But I am not a babysitter. I don't _care_ where they are_.

Deciding he wanted a potions book he put back in the library a few days ago, Snape walked downstairs. He was surprised to find the four kids behind the closed door. Ron Weasley and Potter were playing a game a chess (Mr. Weasley must have brought his own set), Ms. Granger was sitting at the same table, reading a book, and Ms. Weasley was distractedly reading and watching the chess game.

"Come on Harry! You can't be trying."

"I am trying. Every other move I could have made would have been worse."

"No, I see two different moves you could have made that would have put me at a disadvantage." Harry studied the board for about two minutes, but still couldn't see what moves Ron was talking about.

"I see nothing but a slow and painful death here."

"Slow? We've only been playing for 15 minutes. That's not slow. That's quick. Come on."

"Hermione, how about you play." Hermione glared at Harry, looking up from her book.

"No. I'm terrible at chess. Just keep playing. You're not that bad."

"I obviously am. Ron's beat me already."

"No, he hasn't. He's really close, and he is at a major advantage, but you'd still have a chance."

"_No_, I don't. Not when the pieces keep yelling at me every time I go to make a move." Ginny rolled her eyes. "How about you, Ginny?"

"Do you know how much I play chess with him? Being the only other kid at home full time during the summer, I'm forced to play all the time. Why don't you guys do something else." Harry looked at Snape, who seemed to have snuck in sometime during the argument, looking for a book in the potions area.

"How about Sn . . . Professor Snape? He's good at chess, Ron." Ron and Snape both looked at Harry as if he were mad. "What?"

"I highly doubt Weasley could beat me at a chess game," replied Snape.

"Oh, come on. What else is there to do?" asked Ginny. Harry gave her a smile.

"Yeah, it'd be fun," added Hermione, finally putting a marker in the book she was reading and closing it. "Harry said you'll be supervising the D.A. this year," she added to Snape. He looked at her.

"Yes, I will," he replied grimly.

"Come on. One chess game couldn't hurt," Ginny interrupted. Snape seemed to be thinking.

"I suppose I won't miss one half an hour of my life," he said, walking toward the table.

"Half an hour? If you plan on losing in that short of a time, it wouldn't be worth it to play."

"Is that a challenge?" Snape asked. Ron looked at the professor, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

Snape shrugged, and Harry got up and moved over a seat, letting Snape sit down. Harry gave Ron an amused look, while Ron shot Harry a look that said he was going to kill him.

An hour later, and the game showed no signs of either person winning in the near future. Ron only collected two pawns and a knight, while Snape, three pawns and a rook. Just as Ron made a move, Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and Dumbledore came in the room.

"Well, well, well. This is the sort of thing I never thought I'd have to not expect. Severus Snape playing chess with one of his Gryffindor students," Lupin commented, shaking his head.

"Well, I hate to interrupt the game, but dinner is ready," Mrs. Weasley said. "_Now_," she said when no one moved. Everyone but Snape got up and started walking toward the door. A few seconds, Snape got up and followed the rest of the crew.


	6. The Chess Game

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 6 - The Chess Game**

Harry woke up slowly, but got up when he decided he was hungry. Ron was still asleep, so he got dressed and went downstairs, took out enough food for six people and started cooking. Mrs. Weasley brought over extra food for the week, so in addition to the eggs and bacon, there was also blueberry and pumpkin muffins, sausage, and cereal.

By the time he finished cooking, Ginny and Hermione were in the kitchen, so the three sat down and dug in.

"So, do you cook breakfast everyday, or is this just a special occasion?" teased Ginny. Harry laughed.

"It's usually whoever gets to the kitchen first. Today, it was me, obviously." As he said that, Snape walked in.

"You know, someone should get Ron up. He's not going to be happy if he doesn't get breakfast," suggested Hermione.

"Nah, if he's not up he deserves not to eat," Ginny laughed back. To save anyone the trouble of walking up the stairs, Ron walked in, past Snape, and sat down.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'm starving!" Ginny looked at Ron.

"Ron, you're _always_ starving. So shut up and eat," she teased him. Harry looked at Snape, still standing near the doorway.

"Is it going to be like this _all week_?" he sneered. Harry shrugged.

"Probably," Harry admitted. "This is what it is usually like at the Weasley's house, only more hectic." Snape shook his head and sat down, grabbing a plate full of food. He took the Daily Prophet and started to read while he ate. Harry looked back at his friends, who were glancing back and forth between him and Snape. Harry smirked.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?"

"Fred and George should be coming today. I guess that want to try some already tested products on us or something. They are really doing good with their shop," Ron shook his head. "I still don't know where they got their money for it, though. They must have been saving up somehow. Or they made more during the school year than we thought." Harry chose this time to start playing with the food on his plate. He could feel four sets of eyes staring at him.

"You don't know anything about that, do you, Harry?" asked Ginny. When Harry didn't answer, he saw Snape look up from his paper.

"Well?" asked Ginny and Hermione.

"Er. . . well, I kinda gave them my winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament," he said, blushing.

"Harry! You didn't! Why?"

"Well, I didn't really need the money. And I didn't earn it, anyway. I wouldn't have even won if Voldemort's" (five people flinching here) "people didn't help me along. They did put good use to it. They've told me they are doing real well."

"Harry," said Hermione, shaking her head.

"What?"

"So _that's_ why they wanted to include you in their new products. You're their partner in crime!"

"Um, yeah, I guess so. But putting it that way . . ."

"Mum isn't going to be too happy about it. Well, at least they didn't steal it or anything."

"Did we hear talk about us?"

"Or is it some other Fred and George around now?" The six people at the table jumped.

"Boys! Honestly! Don't scare us like that!" yelled Hermione.

"Well, Sorry."

"But we just couldn't walk in during the middle of the conversation, now could we?"

"So you just decided to eavesdrop instead?"

"Yeah."

"Why not?"

"You two are _mad_," stated Ginny. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Well, you see, we had to stop in London anyway for a few supplies. . ."

"And since we were in the area anyway, we decided that there was probably a house around that was just a little too quiet." Harry saw Snape finish eating quickly, then he got up and left.

"What's up with him?" asked one of the twins.

"He's used to quiet," answered Harry. "In fact, he prefers it. He's going to go mad this week."

"Since when do _you_ care about whether Snape is sane or not?" asked the other twin.

"Since _I_ have to live with him until the school year starts."

"Well, George," asked what must have been Fred. "What do you say? We let up on Snape for the sanity of Harry?"

"Why not?" George answered. "I mean, he is the person who helped us get started."

"Well, thanks," said Harry sarcastically. "So what are these new products I've heard about?"

* * *

By the end of the day, all the kids grew several wings, beards, extra limbs, and other random things. Finally back to normal, Fred and George left and the kids started upstairs, exhausted. At the same time, Snape was coming down from the third floor. When he spotted the kids, he glared at them.

"The twins gone finally?" he sneered, then turned to Ron. "Your turn," he said, then walked into the library. Ron followed, and the rest felt urged by some unknown force to follow, also. The game didn't get much farther after supper last night, only four moves, and today, only Snape has made a move.

After about 15 minutes of watching the very slow moving game, Harry started to take notes from a potions book. Two hours later, he started get tired, then looked back at the game. Since Harry didn't suspect it would finish anytime soon, he bid the occupants of the room good night, then went to bed.

Snape ignored Potter leaving the room, and instead studied the board. He was really surprised that the Weasley boy was so good at chess. As much as he wasn't too happy to be spending time with the Gryffindor, he had to admit it was a least a little fun to have someone who was a challenge to play against.

The week went by rather slowly. There wasn't much to do but finish cleaning the remaining rooms on the third floor, so once that was done, there wasn't much to do besides watch the chess game (which was, amazingly, almost finished the day before Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were to go home), read, or just hang out. On the third day, though, they all got letters from Hogwarts listing the classes that were available for them to take, with a request to choose which they wanted. Other than that, it wasn't too exciting of a week.

Finally, an hour before Mr. Weasley was set to pick the three kids up, the game was finished. Snape won, but barely. In fact, at one point everyone thought there was no way for anyone to win. No matter what moves they two made, they got no closer to ending the game.

"Good game," Snape acknowledged, then left.

* * *

"Now, you behave, Harry," warned Mr. Weasley before following the three kids into the floo. After Harry said he would and bid him goodbye, Harry turned around to an owl coming at him with a letter tied to his leg. Before he grabbed it, he knew it was from Hogwarts.

The letter was his school list. There was two Defense books, an advanced potions book, a charms book, and a transfiguration book, of course. He wasn't able to fit in Care of Magical Creatures, and he already talked to Hagrid about this, and he understood. Because Harry was planning on become an auror, he had to take Magical Law and National and International Relationships of Wizards and Muggles classes. He wasn't too excited about these new classes, but at least he didn't have to worry about History of Magic, Astronomy, or Divination.

Flipping to the next page, Harry gasped.

"What?" came a familiar voice behind him. "Bad news?" the voice scowled.

"No, actually. Good news. I'm captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Harry smirked. Snape just raised an eyebrow and left the room. Harry followed him.

"Do you know how I'm going to get my school supplies? I got my list today . . ." Snape turned around and looked at Harry.

"Yes. Headmaster Dumbledore said I was to take you. We'll be going tomorrow, so be ready."

Harry didn't think he wanted to go to Diagon Alley with Snape. Knowing he didn't have much of a choice, and that Snape probably didn't want to be going with Harry, he just left the room and went to the library. He wanted to finish writing notes on ten more books before he left for school in two weeks, and they were longer than the previous ones were. By the end of the day, he was half way through the first book, and Harry sighed. _This is going to take awhile_, he thought. But since Harry had nothing else much but time, he didn't worry about it.

The next day, Harry got up a little earlier than usual, and was surprised to see that Snape already had breakfast ready. Snape looked up from his breakfast when Harry walked in.

"We are leaving when you are finished eating, so get to it." Harry strangely wondered for a second if mornings like these would have been what his life would have been like if him and Snape knew they were related before Hogwarts. Harry quickly pushed the thought out of his head and sat down to eat.

"Yes, sir," he replied. When they were both finished, Harry ran upstairs to get his list, then they flooed to Diagon Alley.

"I need to stop at Gringotts first," Harry stated, and they started toward the bank. He was surprised to see that there was no one waiting in line, and Harry walked to the desk and handed the goblin his key. The boat ride to the vault was silent.

When they got in the vault, Snape shook his head. He watched the boy collect money from the Potter's pile of gold. There was quite a bit of gold there, but Snape knew it wasn't going to last too many years more. Enough to get him through school and most of an apprenticeship, possibly.

Out of the bank, the first shop they made was to get potions ingredients, then got parchment, ink and quills. They made a quick stop to get owl treats. The last stop they made was to the bookstore. Unfortunately, they ran into someone Harry really didn't want to see.

"Potter!" Harry heard behind him. Harry turned to see a blonde haired boy.

"Malfoy," Harry spit back. "What do you want?"

"You probably know. You have nerve to show your face around here. I wouldn't be surprised to see you killed today. They're after you, Potter. You _will_ pay for what you did."

"Cut it with the big talk, Malfoy."

"I'm not just talking. Once my father . . ."

"Your _father_ is in Azkaban, Malfoy. What do you think he can do from there, huh?"

"He'll escape. They all will."

"I doubt it."

"They will," Malfoy stated with force. "And you are you here with? That big oaf of a half giant? The blood traitors? The _mudblood_?"

"_Don't_ call her that!"

"What, to harsh a word for your ears, Potter? So, who _are_ you here with?" When Malfoy asked again, Harry felt someone walk up behind him. He was about to turn around, when he spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy got such a look of hatred on his face, Harry nearly laughed. He looked back and forth between Harry and Snape.

"I see," he spat. "You're here with the _traitor_. You know Potter, you'd have been better off to have come with _me_ that first day, instead of Weasley. Your choice in allies is sickening. Traitors and mudbloods," he shook his head and started to leave.

"I would have never went with you, Malfoy. And if I did, I probably would be dead by now, huh? You would have turned me in first chance you got, wouldn't you have? Some friend you would be. What, think I'd be one of your cronies?" Malfoy just glared at Harry, then left. Harry got the last book he needed, then went to pay. Outside the store, Snape just looked at him.

"I have everything," Harry said.

"No robes?"

"Mine still fit from last year." When Snape was still staring at him, unmoving, Harry started to get annoyed.

"What?"

"What was that about?"

"What? Malfoy? He was just being his usual prat self."

"Getting on the bad side of a Malfoy isn't a safe thing to do."

"Do you think I had a choice? He's hated me since I became a Gryffindor, and now he hates me even more." Snape just shook his head.

* * *

The rest of the summer went quickly. Harry's time was spent taking notes from the books, getting lessons from Snape, and working on stuff for the D.A. He had to write to all the possible members and tell them what was going on, and if they still wanted to join, owl back and say so. By the response date, 78 people replied. _Well, at least it is less than 100_. Harry wrote to Hermione telling her how many people were going to be in so she could make the coins, plus extras if she could. The first meeting was set on September second at 7pm.

The day before they were to go to the train station, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came to head quarters, and Dumbledore announced that they weren't going on train because of safety issues. They were going by floo the next day instead.

The next morning, it surprised everyone how much the kids had their stuff spread about. Since Harry had been packed for a few days now, helped the others while Mrs. Weasley harped them to hurry. When everyone was finally ready, they one by one flooed.

Harry emerged in the Great Hall where Snape was there, looking like he was waiting for them.

"Hello, Professor," said Harry. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Hello, Potter. Leave your things there. I wish to see this room that will hold 80 people." Harry nodded. He looked at the others, then led the way.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Snape entered the room, all in awe.

"Wow," said Harry.

"Yeah," replied everyone but Snape. It looked like the D.A. room from last year, only much larger and there were about a lot of chairs facing the dueling platform.

This should work for tomorrow," Snape said and the rest nodded. Snape turned around and looked at them. "Be here at 6:30 tomorrow, you two," he said to Harry and Hermione, "so we can make sure you're ready. Now, I suggest you four go to your dormitory." Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny obeyed without hesitation, unwilling to get on Snape's bad side. Reaching Gryffindor and giving the password ("Apple Popsicle"), the foursome sat in the common room and did nothing but talk for a few hours. Shortly before the other students arrived, they went down to the entrance hall and waited.

* * *

"The sorting hat sure had a long song again," Ron commented while piling food on his plate.

"Yeah, it did. So, excited for D.A. Harry?" asked Neville.

"Er . . yeah. It's going to be really big this year, though. I hope we can handle it."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Harry," said Hermione. "It's going to be fine." Everyone was quiet after that. They were too busy eating. When everyone finished with pudding, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back everyone else! We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, Professor Enyami. I'm sure you'll like her very much." At this the whole Great Hall burst into loud cheers (obviously glad to be gotten rid of Umbridge). When the hall quieted, Dumbledore starting talking again.

"Now, tryouts for the interhouse quidditch teams will be posted soon, so if you wish to try out, give your name to your Head of House. A note to first years, and a reminder to everyone else, the forest on the grounds is forbidden to students. Mr. Filch has added on to the list of banned items, which can be view outside his office. Now, I'm sure you are all very tired and want to be well rested for your first day of classes, so off you go!" Dumbledore ended, and everyone got up and made their way to their dormitories, but instead of going to bed, everyone took the time to catch up with their friends.

The next morning in the Great Hall, McGonagall was handing out timetables to the very tired Gryffindors.

"Double defense, double potions charms, transfiguration, magical law, and Relationships of Wizards and Muggles. Today I have defense in the morning and potions this afternoon." Ron looked at Harry's schedule.

"Hey! We have a free period together every day! Wicked." Harry laughed.

"It's not like you are going to be able to anything fun. You'll be too busy with school work," Hermione lectured. Both boys glared at her, irritated.

"Oh, it can't be that bad, Hermione," Ron argued. She just shook her head.

"Arg," Harry let out a moan, looking at his schedule. "Yes it will be. Potions is four times a week! My Tuesdays are hectic!" he complained.

"I thought you were beginning to like potions," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but four times a week? That's pushing it, don't you think?" Hermione just shrugged, not wanting to get into any arguments.

Harry looked at his watch as he finished what was on his plate. Come on guys, we better get to class. Don't want to be late on the first day with a new teacher," he told his friends. Luckily, all three of them had this class together, so they walked to the Defense classroom and waited outside with the rest of their classmates.

Their new professor arrived two minutes before class was to start, silently letting them all in. The group of ten students followed her min, also silent. It was if an silencing charm was cast the moment the first person saw Professor Enyami. The students all took their spots; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all at the same table and looked up at the professor expectantly. The professor looked back at them, with an odd smile on her face.

"Hello, class, and welcome to sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said kindly, then took role. She stopped at Harry Potter's name and took a close look at him, eyes narrow. Harry looked back, uncomfortable.

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter. I remember you. I was a sixth year when you came here," she stated, then continued role. The class stared at her. It would be weird having a teacher who was a student at the school when they were, also.

The whole hour and a half went pretty well, considering. They started off with a "monster" Harry never heard of, and although they did have one of the creatures in the room, the class was interesting. But Harry got a weird feeling every time the professor glanced his way. It was weird.

After class, Harry and Ron went to the common room to work on their Defense homework (Discuss what Kemplates are, what they do, and how to handle them), while Hermione went to whatever class she had.

"Kemplates. Who would have ever thought something like these exist," grumbled Ron. "But you do have to admit. She seems nice, and she isn't a bad teacher. I didn't fall asleep during the lecture," he added, cheering up. "This year should be good." Harry nodded, but didn't answer. He didn't want to tell his friend that he had a bad feeling about the professor already. He didn't know why, but he did. _Maybe my experiences with the past D.A.D.A. teachers has something to do with it_, Harry thought.

"Let's go to lunch. Hermione should be there by now," Ron said. Harry looked down at his paper. He wasn't really that hungry, and he was only about three quarters through the essay, but consented. They did tell Hermione they'd meet her for lunch. Since he had potions right after, he put his potion stuff in his bag, then walked to the Great Hall.

"So, how was class, Hermione?" Harry asked Hermione, who was waiting in front of the door closest to the Gryffindor table.

"Good. He gave us an essay, but it's an easy one. Did you two actually do your assignment?"

"Yeah," Ron grumbled. "Unfortunately."

"We're almost done, though. I have about six inches to go yet." Hermione nodded.

"Ready for potions?" Hermione teased, and Ron shook his head.

"I feel so sorry for you two. Willingly being in a classroom with Snape."

"You spent a week and a chess game willingly with him, Ron," Hermione reminded. "I do wonder what he is going to be like, though. Now that he's not a spy anymore, would he be so mean? He was nice this summer. Well, nice for Snape. But it does count for something." Harry shook his head.

"He was probably only nice because we were stuck in the same house together and had to choice. He'll probably go back to being he's same old nasty self," commented Harry, but he was finding himself wondering, also. What if he wasn't just being nice because they lived in the same house? What if it _was_ because they were related? Harry doubted it, but in a way, kind of hope it to be that way. He never had a family before.

Harry shook his head violently. He has been thinking that for a while now, and it was starting to irritate him. He didn't want to be related to Snape! Snape, of all people to be related to. Harry made sure to check himself in the mirror everyday before breakfast now, but he wasn't seeing any changes to his appearance. This confused Harry slightly.

Harry was dragged from his thoughts when Hermione started pulling on his arm.

"Come on, Harry. Don't want to be late for potions." He reluctantly got up and grabbed his bag, but he knew Hermione was right. Snape wouldn't hesitate to hand out detentions. The man didn't like tardiness. Actually, it seemed like the man didn't like anything.

"Bye, Ron," Harry said to a stuffed-face Ron.

"Bye, 'arry."

Hermione and Harry got to the potions classroom and sat down right away, knowing from experience that was what Snape expected. Harry looked around the room. There was only a few minutes before class started, and there only seemed to be ten people in this class also. Harry knew Snape didn't have many sixth year potions classes, but he figured it was because not many people got an O on their O.W.L.

Suddenly, he felt a breeze from his left. He looked, but there was nothing there that would have caused it. Looking at the front of the room, he realized that Snape must have walked to the front of the classroom pretty quickly. And quietly. He wouldn't have known Snape had even come in if he didn't feel the air.

"Page 21. We will begin with a little harder potion then any from last year. This is an individual project. Begin." Harry opened his book and looked at the potion they were to begin. It didn't look too hard to Harry. In fact, it was a pain reliever that was quite similar to the cruciatus pain reliever potion that Harry did during the summer.

The class was almost done, and Harry so far hasn't done anything wrong. Well, at least not anything major. He noticed Snape watching him, but ignored him. Snape didn't walk around the room today trying to find mistakes to point out. Instead, he just watched the class from the front.

Harry was about to put in the last thing, Arrow Root, into his potion, but paused. If he did the potion wrong, there was going to be an explosion with this last step. Harry knew this because the Arrow Root would react with the Ruman if he didn't add the correct amount of Pepper Powder. He looked around the classroom, and saw no one else was as far as he was. Not even Hermione. This freaked Harry out a little bit. He was never done with his potions before others were. He was usually with most of his classmates or a little behind. Never ahead.

He looked back down at his potion, then read the description in his book. It looked as it should, but Harry knew from one of the extra potion books he read, Pepper Powder didn't affect the physical appearance of any potion, so there was no way to tell. _Perfect step to not know whether I did something wrong or not_.

Snape watched Potter looking around confused. He was amazingly ahead of the class, and only had the root to add. He saw the mixed feelings in the boy's face, probably deciding whether or not he should put the Arrow Root in. Which indicated that the boy probably knew what would happen if he messed up with certain ingredients. He watched the boy as he decided to take two steps back and gently toss the root in.

When no explosion occurred, Harry was relieved. That meant that the chances of him correctly making the potion were good. Harry took the steps back to his cauldron, and mixed purposefully seven times, then extinguished his fire.

"You're done already?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow. I have two steps left. Did you do it correctly?" Harry looked into his cauldron.

"I think so. The only thing I thought I messed up on would have exploded if I did, but I didn't, so I'm thinking not."

The class finished their potions, a few ending in a rather large bang, and Snape had ones that didn't be turned in. There was a few minutes left of class, and Snape obviously didn't want them to leave early.

"As you all might have noticed, two of your potions didn't turn out. What caused the explosion?" When only Hermione raised her hand, he asked again.

"Well? Surely more than just Granger knows the answer. Ms. Granger, please put your hand down. I am sure you know why. I want to see who else knows," Snape spat. Still, no one answered. Harry knew, but he was frozen by Snape's sudden attitude.

"This is an advanced potions class," the professor sneered. "I expect you all know more than what is just in your textbook. There are plenty other books out there that will give you extra information. Potter!" he yelled, making Harry jump. "Would you tell me why you backed away from your cauldron before adding the Arrow Root?" Harry stared at Snape for a few seconds, startled that Snape knew he did that. He got over his shock quickly, though, not wanting to get Snape even more mad.

"I thought it might explode, Professor." Snape nodded, obviously irritated.

"Yes, obviously. But _why_ would you think it would explode?"

"I wasn't sure if I put the correct amount of Pepper Power in. Putting either too much or too little would make the Ruman unstable and react with the Arrow Root," Harry said, not sure whether or not the professor wanted him to go on. But Snape seemed to calm down, though, so Harry stopped. He didn't know what else he would say, anyway.

"Correct. Obviously the reading you did this summer helped you. Ten points to Gryffindor." Snape smirked at the gasps. It was very unlike Snape to give Gryffindor points. In fact, in rarely, if never, happened. But the boy did deserve points for all he did over the summer. He looked over the class.

"I want two feet on everything that will react with unstable Ruman. Dismissed." He was about to leave the classroom when Potter caught his eye. The boy looked stunned, watching him through narrow eyes. He knew what the boy must be thinking. Previous years, Snape would never even think about giving him points for anything, especially a correct answer. He realized his feelings toward Potter were changing. If not to liking, at least to tolerating. He nodded at the boy, and Potter nodded back, slowly. Finally, Potter got up and followed his classmates.

Harry caught up with Hermione, who was waiting for him outside the classroom.

"That was weird," she said once they were a distance from the dungeon.

"Yeah, it was. I don't think he expected me to know the answer."

"Actually, Harry, I think he did. He saw you move away from your cauldron, remember? And he already seems tired of me knowing the answers."

"Yeah, I guess. . ."

"Oh, well. Let's go find Ron and work on our essays before dinner," Hermione suggested.

"Sure," Harry consented. They found Ron in the common room, his homework in front of him, but his attention on a quidditch magazine.

"Ron! Honestly! You should be doing your homework!" Ron just glared at her, but put aside his magazine and went back to his D.A.D.A. essay. Harry and Hermione dropped their bags and the table then went to their rooms to get what they needed.

Harry finished his Defense homework, then slowly got out his potions book. At first, he thought it was going to be hard, but he realized he already knew all of it. Instead of using his potions textbook, Harry took out his notebook from the summer, and after a while finally found the page. _I need to mark this,_ he thought, thinking he'd do it after dinner.

Actually, Harry was able to finish his essay _and_ mark the sections in his notebook before dinner.

"How did you get done so fast, Harry?" Hermione asked him, finishing her essay.

"I remembered most of it from reading this summer, and all the notes were in my notebook already." Hermione shook her head.

"You aren't going to have much problem with potions this year if you already know all of it."

"I don't know if I know all of it," Harry argued. "Snape will still try to find ways to criticize me. Somehow."

"I don't think so," Hermione chastened. "You've obviously proven yourself to him. . ."

"Which will only make him push me harder!" Harry argued with her. Harry knew what he saw in Snape's eyes when Harry correctly answered the question, but it confused him. It was pride. Harry didn't know how he knew, but he had a feeling that Snape was going to push Harry to his limit this year.

"And that's a bad thing? Harry, listen. If you are going to be an auror, you want to be as good as you can. And if Snape pushes you, that will help you get there." Harry just shrugged at that. He knew she was right, but Harry had something else on his shoulders. Something that, although it wasn't payed any regard, it was influencing Snape's attitude toward Harry. And it made Harry's stomach twist. He knew Snape wanted him to do well. And Harry didn't want to let him down, even though he didn't like Snape.

"Come on, Harry, I'm hungry," Ron complained, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"You're always hungry, Ron," Harry said half heartedly back, but followed his two friends down to the Great Hall and ate. Harry looked at the staff table sideways, not wanting Snape to see him looking. Snape was up there, glancing around the hall. Harry turned back to his food before he could look at the Gryffindor table.

Harry was confused at what he was feeling. He didn't like Snape. Snape has always been mean to him. So why did he care what Snape felt about him? _I don't_, Harry concluded, and went back to picking at his food.

"You okay, Harry?" Harry looked up at Hermione.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Well, you've been doing that a lot today, Harry. You sure you are alright?" Ron.

"Yes! So what? I'm not allowed to think anymore?" Harry shouted, making the surrounding people look at him. He saw the hurt look on his friends' faces. He quieted his voice. "I'm sorry, guys. I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night. I know you guys didn't."

"That's okay, Harry. Maybe we should have an early night," she said, glancing at Ron. He was the only one who didn't finish his homework yet.

Snape looked at Potter from the head table. He just shouted at his friends, and almost everyone who heard him was looking at the Gryffindor table, probably trying to figure out what was going on. He watched as Potter, Granger got up, convince Weasley that he'd eaten enough, then leave their a small group. Usually, Snape ignored the children, with only the slightest glance over them ever so often to make sure they weren't doing anything wrong. But he felt inclined to watch Potter. He didn't understand why he felt that way, now. It was probably because, since he spent half the summer with they boy, he knew of his occasional blow ups. He knew Potter's friends were used to them. But he also knew that something was bothering Potter. _Why do I care if something is bothering the boy?_ he thought. He didn't care.

But he had to admit that he was satisfied with the boy, if not something more. It was one thing to remember something you read. It is another to remember it when it was necessary. Although he was able to finish the potions the Snape had started this summer, he didn't expect Potter to make the potion correctly, much less know of the possibility of it causing an explosion. But he did both. Snape wouldn't even admit it to himself, but he was proud of his son.


	7. Halloween

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. The characters Professor Enyami, Professor June, and Raven are mine. **

**Chapter 7 - Halloween**

Harry didn't think about anything but doing his homework and having fun for the next few weeks. Well, he tried to, anyway. About half way through the second week of school, he started having nightmares again. Visions. He was Voldemort in these. He wasn't having them very often, about one a week for three weeks, but they were disturbing. It was usually during a Death Eater meeting, and whenever he'd have a vision, Voldemort, he, would be torturing someone. Usually using the Cruciatus curse. And Harry could feel it coming back at himself.

It was Tuesday, nearing the end of October. Halloween was coming up, and his visions were more frequent. Tuesdays were his busiest day; he had four classes that day. During his morning classes, Charms and Transfiguration, he wasn't able to concentrate. Normally, after a sleepless night, he could concentrate fine.

But last night's vision was especially bad. Four people had received the Dark Mark. Harry could still feel the pain in his forearm, enough to want to keep his hand at his arm the entire time.

"Harry, you feeling alright?"

"Just tired. I couldn't sleep last night," he answered Hermione. His answer was true. After he had woken up, in pain, he took his essays that were due the next day down to the common room, edited them, and then rewrote them neatly. By the time he finished, it was five in the morning, and Harry was able to lay down in his bed and rest before breakfast, but he didn't get any sleep.

Hermione nodded. They were in the Great Hall eating lunch, and Ron was talking to Harry about quidditch practice that evening. They were starting with more practices now that their first game was coming up next weekend, and Harry was able to reserve the field for four times this week. Harry wasn't really listening, though. He was worrying about how he'd do in potions. He didn't know whether or not they were going to make a potion today, and Harry was debating whether he should just go back to bed since he was extremely tired.

Harry figured he'd do decent, though. Besides from Defense, Potions was now his best class. He could easily make a potion, and was even starting to experiment expertly during class of ways to improve the potion. Each time, what he did worked. Of course, he didn't just make random guesses of what to do. He only tried something if he was positive it would work.

In potions, it turned out that they weren't making a potion. Which was fine for Harry. It was a lecture class, and Snape was trying to explain the concept and theory behind antidotes. Harry tried to listen, but as he read this through the night before for the umpteenth time, Harry understood it quite well, so it was hard for him to concentrate.

His mind kept wandering back to the Dark Mark. Why did his forearm hurt? He looked several times, and it was clear that it was not there, but it still hurt. Harry figured he feels everything that Voldemort feels. But why would he want to feel pain? Did he enjoy it? Did he expect others to enjoy it? The idea of enjoying pain was beyond Harry, and it disturbed him.

"Since Potter is so attentively listening to the lesson, perhaps he can tell us why it is necessary to use most of the ingredients from the poison in the anecdote," sneered the professor, sarcastically. Harry looked up at Snape, who stopped right in front of his table and was staring at him.

"Because when certain ingredients from the poison are combined in different ways, with an addition of a few similar, but opposite ingredients of those that were used in the potion but not in the anecdote, they react differently. It makes the anecdote specific to that poison."

"Oddly put, and wordy, but yes, that is correct," replied Snape, then walked back to the front of the classroom. Harry tuned out again, but wasn't bothered by Snape. Snape didn't seem to care if Harry listen if he proved to Snape that he knew the material, and since Harry seemed to know the basics of about a fourth of the lessons, Harry had a habit of missing most of the class, lost in his own thoughts.

This lesson, though, Harry seriously tried to listen, to keep his thoughts off the Dark Mark. But his mind seemed in conflict with itself. Harry thought for a fleeting second that he should claim sick to Snape, and head to the infirmary and beg Madam Pomfey for a dreamless sleep potion. He needed to go to his Magical Law class after potions, though, so Harry decided against it.

* * *

During Law, Professor June kept giving Harry suspicious glances, but Harry didn't notice. He was too worried about taking notes on what the professor was saying, that he didn't really pay attention to anything else. The bell rang, and June announced the homework (a foot of something on Parental Rights), and everyone got up to leave.

"Mr. Potter, stay behind, please," she ordered. Harry shuttered. Professor June had a weird way of commanding students. It wasn't like Snape, who instilled fear into a command, or like McGonagall, who was just plain stern, but it was an order to be obeyed no matter what.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked once the other nineteen students left the room.

"I realize you have been taking notes, Mr. Potter, but you didn't seem to be paying attention. Why is that? You have been very distant for the past few class times." Harry shrugged.

"I'm just tired, that's all. My schedule is pretty tight." His professor seemed to accept this, and dismissed him.

Checking his watch, Harry dropped his bag in his dorm, then met up with Ron in the common room.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. The three usually met in the common room on Tuesdays since they all had different classes before dinner.

"Guess," Ron said sarcastically. Harry, too tired to be bothered with guessing games, shook his head, and Ron continued. "Library."

"What a surprise. Although I need to stop by there tonight for my Law essay. She only gave us a day to work on it, and I wasn't really paying attention in class." Ron laughed.

"I can't blame you. Magical Law must be pretty boring. Can't be as boring as History of Magic, though. Binns seems to be getting more boring every day." Harry smirked at the idea, but didn't respond.

"Come on, Ron, let's go eat. I need to work on my essay before D.A. today," Harry said instead, leading his friend toward the portrait hole.

"Hey, what are we working on today?" Harry smirked again.

"Sixth years will be working on the Spell Absorb shield, since everyone had trouble with it yesterday," he replied, which got a glare from his friend.

"Except you," Ron gave sarcastically. Harry just shrugged as they approached the Great Hall. They sat down, and Harry pulled some food onto his plate a devoured it quickly.

"I'll see you later, okay, Ron?" Ron was still absorbed in his food, but he nodded.

"Of course, mate."

* * *

Harry walked slowly up to the Room of Requirement to meet Snape and make sure everything was ready. He, amazingly enough, was able to finish his Law essay quickly, which allowed him time to peruse the library. Harry knew he should start working on his other essays, but since none of the others were due tomorrow, he decided procrastination would work this time.

"Potter, you're late. _Again_," drawled Snape, stand in front of the tapestry which marked where the room was. Harry looked at his watch, surprised that it was ten minutes later than he was suppose to be there. He much have taken longer to walk up here than he thought.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry apologized, and left it at that. The Potions Master didn't like excuses, which Harry quickly learned after getting on the Professor's nerves time and times again. Harry took three walks past the room, then Snape and Harry entered, not speaking to each other; both were caught in their own thoughts.

Silently, Harry looked over the room and was satisfied. Not that he ever had a reason not to be. The room was excellent at knowing exactly what they needed. Moving back to his own thoughts, Harry went to a chair in the corner, picked up the book sitting on it, and sat down. Harry looked at the cover. Laws Pertaining to Parental Rights. Harry laughed out, shaking his head.

"I already finished that essay," he told the room quietly, then sat and waited for other to arrive.

Snape watched the boy. He was more quiet than usual, and Snape had to push down the urge to ask him what the problem was. _It's none of my business. Well, as long as it doesn't affect his teaching skills it is none of my business._ Snape laughed silently at the comment Potter made toward the book sitting on his usual chair.

"Obviously you feel you could do better," snarled Snape, and Harry looked up surprised at him. It would seem that the boy forgot he was in the room. Snape shook his head and went to his own usual chair just when the first D.A. members started arrive. He looked up to see who it was. _Of course, Potter's own little fan club_.

Harry was brought out of his state when his friends entered the room.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione said, while Ron glared at Snape.

"Hey, guys. Finish your essay, Hermione?"

"Yeah. Who ever knew there was so much to write about on one ruin! It was really interesting, though. Did you know . . ."

"Hermione, please, save the lecture," Ron said teasingly. "I don't care about ruins." The way Ron said it, it made Harry give a genuine laugh, which got glances from everyone in the room.

"Now, that's a laugh I haven't heard in a while," Ginny proclaimed, smiling. "You sure you've been okay lately?"

"Yeah," Harry said, irritated. "I've just been tired. I have been kind of busy, in case you have noticed."

"Hey, no need to be snarky, Harry. I was just asking."

"Sorry," Harry replied, still irritated. _Why can't they just leave me alone_?

A few minutes later, the room was filled with chattering people, which only proved to get Harry even more irritated. When seven arrived, Harry stood up on the dueling platform and the room became silent instantly.

"Okay, everyone. I've talked to Professor Enyami, and it seems that most people have been having trouble with the blocks learned recently in Defense class, so that's what we're going to work on. Fourth and fifth years will be working on their most recently learned deflecting shields, sixth years will be working on their absorbing shield, and seventh years," Harry glared at six chattering seventh years in the back, "will be working on their rebound shield. I don't want anyone hurt, so please stick to disarming curses, seventh years," he said, while continually glaring at them. Last week, they had a little incident where one of the seventh years threw a cutting curse at their partner, and it was rebounded perhaps a little to strongly. Harry thought the boy got what he deserved, but didn't want anyone ending up in the hospital wing overnight again.

"Okay, pair up into your usual areas of the room, and get started." Harry watched as they paired up. He was surprised at how seriously the large group took their D.A. meetings because there was no in school threat that required them to be, but Harry was glad. It was a lot easier to control their behaviors. _Of course, Snape here does help that matter_, Harry laughed to himself, then started toward the fourth years, and he saw Snape head over to the seventh years. _Good, let him take care of them_.

Harry walked among the fourth years, stopping when one of then needed help. Satisfied that no one was using any dangerous curses, Harry walked over to the fifth years and did the same with them. Something caught his eye, thought, when he was walking around the outside of the group.

Raven was throwing a stun spell at her partner, a fellow Slytherin, that wasn't taught until seventh year. Of course, Harry already knew it from him book reading during the summer, but was surprise to find that a fifth year knew it. He walked up to the pair as Raven's partner failed to block the spell and fell backwards on the pillow. Raven, seeing Harry come towards them, quickly uttered the correct (and specific) counter curse to the stun spell and helped her partner up.

"Nice. Raven, isn't it?" Raven nodded. "You realize that the curse you used is taught in seventh year? You used it rather nicely. I'm also glad you know the counter curse, since it is the only one that will work on that curse," Harry stated, then left before the girl could reply, glad that he didn't have to step in and tell them they shouldn't be using curses like that. Raven seemed to know what she was doing.

Harry finished up with the fifth years, then glanced at his watch. It was eight. He looked over to his fellow sixth years, and noticed that Snape was just finishing up with them. Harry went over to the dueling platform, and changed the date on his coin. The burn in everyone's pocket got their attention, and Harry climbed onto the platform.

"That's enough for today, everyone," Harry announced. "We'll see you next week." He watched as everyone but Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna left, then walked over to join them.

"So, how did you guy's do?" He asked his friends as Snape left the room.

"Good. We all have it down, as most of the other sixth years seemed to also," Hermione replied, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'd answer, but you already know how the fifth years did, since you were watching us," she laughed. Harry smiled.

"Harry, did you know you hair is darker than it was at the beginning of the school year?" Luna asked, which stopped Harry from walking. He didn't, actually. In fact, he'd been avoiding mirrors for most of the school year. He did his best to avoid the fact that Snape was, in fact, his father.

"No," Harry shrugged. "It must be changing because I'm getting older." Everyone seemed to buy that excuse, and they all started walking again, Luna in the other direction toward her own house.

Back in Gryffindor, Harry headed toward the bathroom and chanced examining himself in the mirror. Luna was right, his hair was darker. Also, his face seemed to be a bit paler. Not very noticeable, but lighter than it should be with as much as he is outside. Harry wasn't sure, but his face seemed thinner, also.

Backing away from the mirror, Harry headed into the common room to start the rest of his homework, knowing he would probably be too tired the next day to do so. Pulling his Transfiguration things from his bag he left in the common room, Harry sat next to Hermione, who was working on Arithmacy. Normally, transfiguration would have been due Wednesday, but McGonagall gave them an extra long essay: four feet explaining the theory behind transfiguring inanimate objects into something living. Harry sighed and started looking over his notes.

Three hours later, Harry was finally done and the only one left in the common room. Exhausted, Harry stuff his stuff into his bag and walked up to his room, falling into bed.

Three more hours later, Harry woke up from his most recent vision, unable to fall back to sleep. Changing into new robes for the day, despite it being three in the morning, Harry grabbed his Defense, Transfiguration, and Relationships stuff and headed down into the common room. Down there, Harry was at a loss at what to do. Deciding he needed to get everything out of his mind, Harry left his bag on his usual chair next to the fireplace, then went upstairs to grab his broom and invisibility cloak.

Harry spent three hours on his broom before he decided to go back inside, feeling better than he did in a long time. Back in the common room, Harry reread his Law notes while waiting for his friends to get up.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the late announcement, everyone, but I have good news for you all. After a short debate, we have decided to hold a Halloween ball this Saturday. You must dress in dress robes or in costume," the headmaster announced at breakfast, then sat down at his place at the table. Instantly, the hall erupted into excited chatter.

"Cool! A Halloween ball," Hermione exclaimed, then started talking with Ginny about what to go as. Harry listen quietly to his mates, thinking about what he wanted to go as. It was a Hogsmead weekend, so they'd be able to get their costumes before the ball this weekend.

As they headed out of the hall to their class, Harry realized he never put his defense essay in his bag. Letting his friends know where he was going, he headed quickly toward Gryffindor tower and grabbed his essay. He was able halfway to the classroom, and on time, when his scar started hurting.

It was bearable at first, so Harry kept going, doing his best to occlude his mind, in about ten steps, his scar was hurting so bad he couldn't stand. Harry did all he could to resist the urge to scream while trying to clear his mind at the same time, which resulted in his passing out.

Harry awoke, not knowing how long he was out. _It couldn't have been too long_, Harry thought, _since I'm still laying on the corridor floor_. He got up as quick, but had to kneel back down when he became dizzy. When the dizziness faded, Harry grabbed his bag and headed toward class, checking his watch.

_Great. Half an hour late_, Harry thought, shaking his head. Enyami didn't like him very much, despite his talent for Defense, and Harry knew he'd be getting in trouble when he arrive to class. He thought about going back to him room, claiming sickness, but knew that the professor wouldn't allow him to hand in his essay then. In fact, he'd be lucky if he was allowed to hand in his essay now at all, since they were collected at the beginning of class. _Even Snape seems nice compared to her_, he thought. Snape allowed homework to be handed in if you were absent for a good reason, but not Enyami. Harry already missed handing in two essays, and knew he couldn't afford to miss a third, so Harry rushed to class.

Unfortunately, the classroom was locked when Harry arrived, so he had to knock and wait, hoping that the professor would let him in. Ten minutes later, Harry was tempted to knock again when the door finally open.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. Stay after class for details," she said, allowing him into the room. Sitting next to Neville, he could tell his friend wanted to ask him why he was late, but wasn't willing to risk being caught by Enyami. Harry took notes for the rest of the class and afterwards, he asked Hermione to borrow hers later.

"Sure. Would you like us to wait?"

"No. I'll be to class soon. Hopefully. See you guys later," he said, then walked to Enyami. She glared at him the entire time.

"You know I don't take excuses for tardiness. If you were just a few minutes late, you would be getting a detention tonight and a few points off," she started, and Harry's stomach dropped at hearing this introduction. It meant his punishment was going to be bad. "But since you were over a half an hour late, 20 points from Gryffindor, and a detention Friday and Saturday night, since I'm busy tonight and tomorrow."

"But . . ."

"No buts. There is no excuse to be half an hour late to a class." _If she only knew_, Harry thought, but didn't say anything. The last thing he wanted was to tell her about his visions. He didn't want to tell anyone, so he left, his good mood from his morning fly dampened.

* * *

"I can't believe she did that!" Ron exclaimed outside of transfiguration when Harry told them what happened. "Did you tell her what happened?"

"No, she wouldn't listen," Harry replied. He told his friends the pain in his scar hurt, which made his pass out on his way back, which was as close to the truth as he would come. He didn't tell them about the vision he received at the same time.

"Oh, Harry. That's so unfair. Detention during the ball!" Hermione said, sounding distressed. "It wasn't even your fault!"

"I know, Hermione, but I can't do anything about it. I _was_ late," he said, while they all filed into the room. "Oh, yeah, and of course, that was the third essay I wasn't allowed to hand in. You know, Defense used to be my best class. Well, not counting last year, but that is besides the point. And I _know_ everything, too. She's worse than Snape!"

"She's not that bad," Ron said. "She's just strict." Harry glared at his friend.

"Yeah, well she treats me worse than Snape has every treated me, just not in public. _You_ don't have to talk to her every week to see what needs to be practiced in D.A. She hates the D.A., even though it is helping everyone. She seems to hate _me_. Probably because I run it."

"Oh, Harry, just ignore it," Hermione answered.

The rest of the week passed quickly, and the next thing Harry knew he was outside the D.A.D.A. classroom about to start his second detention. He knocked, and the door was opened immediately.

"You will be going to Professor Snape today for your detention, since he doesn't want to go to the Halloween ball," she sneered and Harry's stomach churned. He was hoping to avoid detention with Snape this year. In fact, he was hoping to avoid him as much as possible, only talking to him during class or something pertaining to D.A. Enyami smirked at Harry's uneasiness. _If she only knew _why_ I don't want detention with him_, he thought. "He's expecting you in five minutes," she added, and Harry turned to hurry down there. Just what he'd need, another detention for being late for a detention.

Harry was surprised that the potions classroom was already open when he arrive, but he stood in the doorway and knocked on the frame.

"Come in," he heard a gruff voice from a connected room. Harry entered, and what he saw didn't make him feel any better. There were vials, bottles, and jars on every flat surface in the room, filled with potion ingredients, and Harry assumed they weren't there for making potions.

While Harry was thinking, once again, to claim sickness, Snape came out of the room, and spotted Harry with a glare. Harry quickly looked down, not wanting to meet the man's eyes.

"I don't know what you did to deserve a detention on the night of a ball, Potter, but I assure you it will be time _well spent_," snarled Snape. "You will be testing all these ingredients for freshness. Those that are still fresh, you will organize back into the cupboards, and those that are not, you will dispose of, _correctly_, and clean out the container it was it." Snape went back into the room he was in, and Harry started his work.

He had to admit, though, it wasn't as bad of a detention that Enyami would have given him. Enyami would have probably given him lines for a few hours, which Harry has hated since the blood lines that Umbridge gave him last year. Lines weren't that bad, of course, but it still brought back memories of the dreadful detentions last year.

Five hours later, midnight, Harry finally finished his tasks and went to tell his professor.

"Finally finished?" Snape asked sarcastically when Harry entered the office-looking room. Snape was sitting at a desk, looking to be correcting papers. _Finally _finished! Harry wanted to yell, but thought better of it.

"Yes, sir," he answered instead, avoiding the man's gaze.

"Since it took you so long, I am going to assume you did it correctly," Snape said, still as sarcastic as ever. "So I am not going to check over it now. _But_, if anything was does incorrectly, expect another detention." Harry nodded, then Snape dismissed him. He had to admit he was surprised that Snape didn't look over his work.

Harry went straight to bed, not waiting up for his friends to come back from the ball. They would all be in a good mood, and Harry didn't want to see it because it would probably put himself in an even worse mood.

_"Soon we will have four more loyal Death Eaters" Harry beamed at the large group around him. "Will those four stand forward," he ordered, and the four masked people in front of him took three steps toward him, then went down to one knee, head respectfully down. _

_"Trane," Harry said, and person on the left stood and faced his master. "Hold out your arm," and the man in front of him did so. Harry took the man's left arm in his left hand, and had his wand in his right. Harry spoke a lengthy spell in a language Harry didn't know, and the pain he left left him torn between pain and gleefulness. Harry knew the happiness he felt was Voldemort's but it made his sick just the same. _

_Two more people received the Mark, then the fourth was called. "Tanya, my dear, please come forward," Harry said, and the lady did so. "You deserve this Mark more than anyone who recently received it, my love. I have high hopes for you."_

_"Yes, my master," she said, bowing. She then held out her arm and received the Mark. _

Harry woke up screaming, holding his left arm. He was grateful for the sound shield he put up around his bed so no one would be able to hear him. He didn't want to explain it. The woman who received the Mark made Harry nervous, but he didn't now why. She seemed very familiar, but he could place her. He didn't know anyone with the first name of Tanya.


	8. Visions

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. The characters Professor Enyami, Professor June, and Raven are mine. **

**Chapter 8 - Visions**

Halloween had past three weeks ago, and Harry's visions didn't let up. Not only did he see and feel the Dark Mark received, a few more on Monday nights, he was also a witness to the "fun" that Death Eaters had when Voldemort was along.

Which was what was keeping Harry from falling asleep in his bed tonight. He knew that if he fell back to sleep, Harry would enter Voldemort's mind, seeing the situation from his point of view, feeling what he was feeling. Harry hated the hate and revenge that poured from Voldemort. It was all he cared about.

Harry knew he should tell someone about his visions, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't tell Ron or Hermione; they wouldn't understand. He didn't want to go to Dumbledore. He didn't even know how much he trusted the man right now. He thought of Remus for a short bit, but knocked that idea down, also.

He was glad for the past few days. They were free of attacks, or major ones, anyway, which allowed Harry to rest, but laying in bed, too early in the morning, Harry knew that he was going to have trouble in classes in the coming day. It was Tuesday, which meant potions. He did come to like potions, but didn't know how to feel about the actual class. Now, further into the year, Harry was starting to learn more new stuff than old stuff, which made Harry more stretched for time, what with his heavy load of homework, Quidditch practice, and the D.A. Harry was starting to get stressed.

Harry knew that the more stress he felt, the easier the visions would come. But Harry was occluding his mind to the best of his ability. Yet it helped none, except prevent actual nightmares itself. But visions still occurred, more and more frequent.

Last night's previous vision was especially bad. It made Harry want to puke right at that moment, but Harry suppressed the wrong feeling in his stomach. At first, it seemed to just be another five people getting the Mark – Harry's hand went to his left arm at this thought – but turned out to be more. There were several people punished for being late.

After the main part of the meeting, Voldemort had announced that they were going to have a "little fun". Harry watched, helpless, yet feeling as if he were the one doing (he _did_ have the view from Voldemort), as over 50 helpless muggle kids were killed. _No_, sneered Harry._ Slaughtered_. Harry could barely look at himself, and he technically didn't _do_ anything. It felt like he did, though.

Potions, as Harry guess, was terrible. Not only could Harry not concentrate, Snape was in an especially bad mood (who knows why) and they were to be brewing a highly complicated potion. Harry looked down at the directions, and guess that on a normal day, he wouldn't have much problem with it. But he could barely read the first line without misreading it. _This isn't going to be a good hour_.

And he was right. About half way through the potion, the contents in Harry's cauldron erupted, spraying Harry with a wrong shade blue potion. It was the first potion he had messed up this year, and it surprise his so much that he just stared into the now half-empty caldron. Harry groaned then sank to the floor, trying not to fall asleep in his shocked state.

"Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor and detention, starting tonight, seven, for being an insufferable mess up," sneered Snape, about three times as much venom in his voice than was usual. Harry didn't look up. He knew it was coming. He just said his "yes, sir" and cleaned his station. Then, left the classroom, knowing he would not be able to do anything else.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry decided on going to his room and fell backwards on his bed. He was mad at Snape, but he knew he shouldn't be. Snape promised him he would get detention if he messed up a potion, and today, he messed up a pretty bad one. Snape wasn't one to go back on his word.

Deciding sleep was the best choice right now, Harry pulled closed the curtains around his bed, curled himself under the covers, then fell asleep, not caring if he missed law.

* * *

Snape watched the boy leave quietly after cleaning his mess, and he shook his head in irritation. Although Potter messing up a potion in past years would be expected, this year it was not. He knew there was something wrong with the boy, but couldn't place a finger on what. He frequently watched him during class and in the Great Hall, and Potter seemed distant and tired. What really bugged Snape was the fact that he saw Potter absent mindedly rub his left arm, like Snape himself does.

This not only annoyed Snape, but confused him, also. Could he have hurt it? But if he did, he probably would have gone to Madam Pomfey. Potter wouldn't choose to receive the Dark Mark, and even if he did wish to do so, he would have been killed the second he shown his face.

Snape shook his head, pushing the thoughts out of his head, and turned his attention back to the class. Most of them were finishing up. None of the potions exploded, but looking into a few cauldrons, Snape knew some of them were incorrectly made.

Harry was woken up, being shaken by someone.

"Harry! You need to get up. You're going to be late for your detention!" Ron was nearly yelling in his face. Harry slowly sat up, confused.

"What time is it?"

"It's nearly seven. Hermione said Snape gave you detention, and sent me to wake you up. I'd hurry. From the sound of it, you don't want the greasy git being any more angry at you than he probably is."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said, getting up. Harry rushed to the dungeons as fast as his half sleeping body would go without running. When he got to the potion classroom, the door was already open, so he walked in.

"Your late," Snape snapped.

"Sorry, sir. I fell asleep," Harry answered.

"I don't care _why_ you're late. I told you seven, and it is ten minutes after."

"Sorry, sir," Harry repeated.

"You'll start with grounding beetles," Snape sneered. "I need 200 small jars." Harry turned to where Snape was pointing and sighed. His hand was going to hurt by the end of tonight. Rubbing his left arm, he walked toward the table that was surrounded by buckets of beetles and jars, not realizing Snape was watching him. After Harry started, Snape went to his desk and seemed to start grading papers.

Harry tried to put all his attention into grinding the beetles, but it didn't work. He still couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. The thought made him want to hurl, and for a second, he almost did. He knew he didn't to stop having the vision. Occlumency didn't seem to work, and it was starting to affect Harry in ways he didn't realize until just then. But what was he going to do about?

Harry looked at Snape out of the corner of his eye. _It's worth a try, I guess_, thought Harry, then thought out what he was going to say. He knew Snape wouldn't want to listen to him, but he had to tell someone. And if Snape didn't care, he still would probably tell Dumbledore.

"I don't know if you care, sir, but I've been practicing Occlumency again since the beginning of the summer." Snape looked up, and narrowed his eyes.

"You are correct, Potter. I don't care. You are in detention. It is not a time to start small talk," and went back to his work. _Well, that didn't work_. Harry thought of a different way to approach it, but couldn't think of any. For the next ten minutes, Harry thought, and when that didn't work, he decided to elaborate.

"It's not working." He left it at that. If that didn't catch his attention, he didn't know what would.

"Then, obviously, you aren't doing it correctly," came the answer, with the full Snape-sneer. Harry grimaced.

"I don't know whether I'm doing it correctly, sir. . ."

"Why are you bringing this up, Potter? Why do you think I care?" Harry thought about this. He didn't know exactly why he was talking to Snape. Knowing the man, he'll add a weeks worth of detention for trying. Avoiding the question, Harry changed angles.

"W-when you got the Mark, how much did it hurt?" This seemed to confuse Snape.

"What!" Harry closed his eyes. _Okay, maybe that wasn't the right question to ask_. He couldn't back out now. He wanted to know how much it hurt the person who got it. He knew it had to hurt. He could feel the pain from Voldemort. He knew from tortures that Voldemort like to feel a fraction of the pain he was inflicting.

"I was just wondering, sir. How much does it hurt?"

"Why?" sneered Snape. "Planning on joining the Dark Lord's force?"

"NO!" Harry shouted, surprised that his professor thought that.

"Then why? What makes you believe it would hurt?" Harry didn't know how to continue. This one question was getting too complicated.

"Well?"

"Over the past few weeks, I've witnessed about thirty Death Eaters receive the Dark Mark." Snape had a look of dawning. Harry waited for him Snape to respond vocally. Snape seemed to realize this and did talk.

"How did you witness this? Was it visions?" Harry nodded. Snape's temper seemed to build up, then was suppressed. "I'd ask why you didn't tell anyone, but I have a feeling I know. Harry." Harry looked up, surprised that Snape used his first name. "Is this why you've been rubbing your arm? Let me see," he said, reaching for Harry's left arm, not waiting for a respond. Harry looked confused at the action.

"There's nothing there," responded Harry while Snape examined his arm. "I've looked. I look every day. It's mostly just an annoyance. Not like . . ." Harry stopped talking when he realized what he was about to say. Snape glared at him.

"Not like _what_, Potter?" he asked.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. He readily thought of ways to turn Snape from what he nearly let out. He didn't want Snape to know.

Snape looked at the boy through narrow eyes. He didn't know what to make of the child. He was clearly in pain and was tired, but he refused to admit it to it's full extent. Snape assumed, anyway. He knew what it felt like getting the Dark Mark, and if Potter had felt that 30 times over in the past few weeks, the boy had to be in pain to some extent.

"It isn't _nothing_, Potter. Don't lie to me," Snape said, grabbing Potters face and making him look into his eyes. He didn't want to legilimise him, but if he didn't speak, Snape knew he would. The eye contact was warning enough to the boy.

"It hurts, Professor. I have visions frequently. Especially during Death Eater meetings." Snape's eyes narrowed at this. He knew all to well what consisted of meetings. A meeting rarely went by where someone wasn't "taught a lesson".

"You've witnessed the Dark Lord torturing his followers." When Potter went slightly more pale, Snape took this in the affirmative. "You shouldn't feel sorry for them. They put themselves where they are." Harry shook his head.

"I don't only witness them, sir." Snape gave Potter a shocked look. This seemed to stall the boy from continuing his story.

"Go on." Potter looked reluctant, but continued anyway.

"I see everything from Voldemort's point of view. It seems as if I _am_ him. I feel his emotions. I feel everything he feels." Harry paused at this, and narrowed his eyes at Snape. "Did you know he _likes_ pain? Every time he _crucio_'s someone, a portion of that pain is sent back to him." Realization dawned Snape at this moment. If Harry feels what the Dark Lord feels during the meetings . . . Snape immediately let go of Harry's chin and went to his office. He quickly got a pain relief potion and returned to Harry, handing him the potion. Harry just looked at him suspiciously.

"Drink," Snape ordered, to no use. "Potter, do you honestly believe, especially with recent discoveries, that I want to harm you?" He asked, then realized what he said. It was unusual for him to speak without thinking, but he was desperate to get the boy relief. Although Potter seemed as surprised at the wording as Snape himself, it did get him to drink the potion. Relief did find Potter then, and he seemed to relax.

Snape went back to his office and pulled out a dreamless sleep potion and handed it to Potter.

"Drink this when you go to bed. I assume you know what it is?" When Potter nodded, he continued. "Because of the circumstances, your detentions will be dismissed. Expect to hear from the Headmaster soon." Snape waved the boy off.

Harry hesitated in going, but the tiredness that was consuming him persuaded him to leave. He replayed the conversation over in his head on the way tot he tower. In that conversation was a reassurance that alluded to being related to Snape. The first spoken notice of it between the two. When Harry got back to his room, he took the potion and gratefully fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Harry was summoned to Dumbledore's office the next day after his last class, and Harry grungily walked up the slow moving staircase after activating the gargoyle. He knocked at was granted entry immediately. He walked into the office too see a sadly smiling Dumbledore and a reluctant Snape. _He must be forced to stay_, thought Harry.

"Hello Headmaster, Professor," Harry said, nodding to each.

"Harry. Welcome. Lemon drop?" Harry shook his head. "Very well. Now, for the reason I've called you here. Professor Snape has told me what he has found out yesterday evening. Would you care to elaborate?" Harry shook his head. "We can't help you if you don't enlighten us to the problem, Harry," he pointed out. When Harry didn't speak, Snape got irritated.

"Potter," Snape snarled slowly. Harry looked at Snape, and Harry's whole body seemed to give in.

"I've been having visions, sir," he started, then told the headmaster and professor all that he could. After he was done, before the two could ask any question, Harry spoke quickly.

"Can I go now? Quidditch practice. We have our first game this Saturday."

"Harry, before you go, I must tell you something. You will be starting Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape again. Seven tonight is the time, I believe," Dumbledore said, looking at Snape. When Snape nodded, he looked back at Harry. "You may go now."

Harry didn't know what to feel. Just what he needed. The only thing that Harry could think of was last year's Occlumency lessons. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he turned them to Quidditch. He ran to his room and grabbed his broom, then headed to the field. Luckily, he was the first one there. He raced around the pitch as fast as he could, waiting for the rest his team to arrive and escaping his confusion.

"Okay, guys. We have two more practices before the game this Saturday, against Slytherin," Harry started, as he observed the team in front of him. "We need to beat them." Harry didn't need to say anything else. The rest of the team got on their brooms and Harry let the balls go. He got back on his, observed the team and watched for the snitch.

"Ron! Stay near the middle. Don't veer off to the left!" He yelled at his keeper. As Ron immediately got back into place, Harry spotted the snitch to the left of his friend. He dived. Reaching for the snitch, it dodged to the left. Harry followed it, but the turn it required almost made Harry fly off his broom. He stayed on, amazingly, and followed the snitch. When he was close enough, Harry grabbed for it and caught it in his right hand.

Quidditch was the only thing that lightened Harry's mood, and he was reluctant to leave, but when the Slytherins came to take over the field, he didn't have much choice. He looked over his opposing team as he left the field. Malfoy wasn't on the team, which further lightened Harry's mood, but there was a new seeker. A fifth year Harry knew as Raven. She was one of the Slytherins who turned up at every D.A. meeting.

Hungry from all the practice, the Gryffindors went to the Great Hall without bothering to put away their brooms, and sat down in their little group to eat. Most of the students had cleared out, it being the end of dinner, and Harry had only a few minutes to eat before he had to make his way, yet again, to the dungeons. He was actually thinking of getting himself a detention to get himself out of the horror ahead, but decided Snape would catch on.

"Ron? Can you bring my broom back to the dorm? I have a meeting with Snape," he said, making a face.

"Detention?" Harry started at this. He forgot to tell his friends that Snape took back the detentions!

"Yeah. Detention." Ron shook his head.

"I still say it is unfair."

"Yeah, well, I can't be late. See you later, okay?"

"'Kay. Bye."

"Bye," he answered as he walked out of the hall. Down in the dungeons, Harry went passed the classroom and stopped at Snape's office door. Bad memories waited inside, he knew. Both from the office and Snape invading his memories. He knocked, reluctantly.

"What?" He heard from inside. _Great_, Harry thought. _He's in a bad mood. Just what I need_. Harry slowly opened the door and poked his head in.

"Sir?" He asked, slowly.

"Potter," Snape sneered. "Come in. Sit." Harry walked in as fast as his mind would allow him, not wanting to upset Snape anymore than he already seemed to be. Snape got up and walked over to the large bookshelf along the smaller wall. He pulled out a book, then dropped it on the desk in front of Harry. _Relaxation and Meditation_. Harry looked at it, then up at Snape.

"Since last year didn't seem to help any, I decided to go with _another_ method of teaching you. You will read and practice chapter one by next time we meet. Now," came a sneer. "Let's see how much you have picked up over the summer, eh?" As practiced as last year, Harry slowly stood up and stood across from Snape. "Legilimens."

When nothing happened, Harry gave a surprised look at Snape, who in turn raised an eyebrow at Harry. What surprised Harry was that he didn't prepare himself.

"Well, let's try this again. Legilimens!" Snape pried into Potter's mind as strong as he could. The memories came spilling forward, but this time of Quidditch. Harry was able to push Snape out of his mind, but he was on his knees by the time he was able to do so.

"I see you _have_ been practicing," Snape shook his head, then glanced at Harry. "Why quidditch?" Harry shrugged.

"It makes me happy," he answered, and left it at that.

"How did you learn to do that, Potter?"

"Do what, sir?" Snape sighed.

"Control what memories I saw?"

"Oh, that. Hermione gave me a book on Occlumency before the summer. She figured that I needed to learn it one way or another." Snape nodded.

"And you did. You still have more to learn, obviously, but it is a start." Snape then glared at Harry. "But you are still having these visions?" Harry nodded. "Hmm," he seemed to contemplate something. "I think that you will need more than Occluemency. I will speak with the headmaster about it. I expect you to be here at seven tomorrow. You will tell anyone who asks that you have detention." Harry nodded. That's what he planned on telling everyone, anyway. "Bring the book that Ms. Granger gave to you, and have your assignment done."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?" Harry didn't know why, but he felt reluctant to leave.

Severus Snape looked at the boy. He felt a strange urge to talk to the boy. He looked at the time. If the boy was here for "detention", he couldn't very well dismiss the boy so soon. Instead, he thought over things that needed to be done.

"Yes. How would you like to help make a few potions? Madam Pomfrey is running low on a few healing potions." Potter seemed to brighten up at this suggesting.

"Yes, sir," the boy answered, but Snape had yet another odd feeling that the boy wished to say more.


	9. Quidditch

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. The characters Professor Enyami, Professor June, and Raven are mine. **

**Chapter 9 - Quidditch**

The next few days went by relatively easy. Snape supplied Harry with dreamless sleep potions each night after his "detention", which allowed him, more or less, a peaceful sleep. Snape didn't mention what else he expected Harry to learn; all they worked on was Occluemency. Afterwards, Harry usually helped with a few potions.

It was Saturday, and they were getting ready for the Quidditch game against Slytherin. Since Harry was feeling good, he had a very good feeling about the game, also.

"Okay, This game may be our first, but it is also the most important." Harry took in the weather. "It's not too sunny, but it is a little cool. I suggest everyone wear gloves. And remember, they will probably play dirty. They will probably do their best to irritate us. Ignore it. Anything thing else, I've said it a zillion times. So let's play!"

"Yeah!" shouted the other six players. They walked out of the dressing room together, brooms in hand and grins on their faces. The Slytherins were doing the same, only they had smirks on their faces instead of grins.

"I wonder what they have up their sleeves?" Ron said into Harry's ear quietly.

"I don't know," he answered, glaring at the opposing team.

"Okay, everyone! I shouldn't have to remind everyone to play fair!" Everyone mounted their brooms and waited. Then Hooch blew the whistle. Harry moved to his usual lookout and started looking for the snitch, keeping bare minimum attention on the game. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Raven, also attentively looking for the snitch, and he quickly wondered if he should try to feint her later.

Gryffindor scored, and everyone but the Slytherins cheered. Harry's eye caught the snitch, and he was off on impulse. Both Harry and Raven were coming in from opposite directions toward the snitch, so Harry knew that if one of them didn't give up, they'd crash. Closer and closer they got, but then the snitch took a sudden turn and both seekers lost it. As if rehearsed, Harry pushed his broom upwards, while Raven lowered her's and they both narrowly missed each other.

The two glared at each other, briefly taking each other in, then both nodded. They somehow understood that they were both there to win fairly, and fairly it would be done. They would both give the game their best.

Snape watched the odd interaction between the two seekers from the professors' stand. They both seem to nod to each other, then flew in opposite directions, looking for the snitch. For the next half in hour, it was more interesting watching the two seekers test each other's skills, both attempting to feint and out-maneuver the other.

Harry was having fun. The other seeker knew how to fly and was quite skilled. He went into a dive, reaching out for an invisible snitch. Raven followed, not sure of whether it was real or not. But then Harry, diving at almost top speed, spotted the snitch far to his left. He immediately turned and went after it, leaving behind an utterly confused Raven.

Harry reached for it. He was so close! The snitch seemed quicker then usual, and kept just out of reach. Although Harry believed he was going as fast as he could, he urged the broom to go even faster, not wanting to lose the snitch. Amazingly, he did. He grabbed the snitch, started slowing down, and too late saw the blundger coming right at him.

The ball hit Harry hard behind his left shoulder, both knocking him off the broom and making him go ever fast than he was through the air. The last thing he remembered was the ground coming at him way too fast.

Snape saw what was going to happen a second before Potter did. As the whole crowd followed Potter's attempt to grab the snitch, no one noticed the blundger that one of the Slytherin's threw Potter's way. It went way to quickly to take in at once: Potter caught the snitch, the blundger hit the boy on his back, and then he was on the ground. Everyone was stunned, but a second later, everyone seemed to be rushing toward the boy crumpled up on the floor. The teachers, being the closest, were there first, and while most of them kept the crowd of children back, Snape, McGonagall, and Pomfrey were hovering over the boy. When they were sure he was breathing and his heart was still going, Snape conjured a stretcher and they got the boy to the infirmary as quickly as they could.

Pomfrey did a quick stand and noted that his right arm and leg were severely broken in many places, it being the side he landed on. His other side was much better off, but his left shoulder was broken and bleeding. Those were just the basic injuries.

As Pomfrey attended the task of healing Harry, Snape and McGonagall gave small sighs of relief that they boy was going to live. With that fall, he was extremely lucky he didn't break his neck. Snape watched the mediwitch administered potions and activated healing spells on the boy, muttering under her breath about how dangerous quidditch is.

Snape shook his head. A year didn't go by that Potter wasn't in the hospital wing for some reason or other. Actually, a year didn't go by that he didn't end up in the hospital wing _several times_. _Well, at least it wasn't because of his heroics this time. Only quidditch. _Although Potter seemed to be injured in the sport more often than most other players.

After what seemed like hours, Potter was looking healed, sleeping on one of the middle hospital beds. Pomfrey was packing everything, then turned to Snape.

"Severus. I am going to be gone during the evenings for the next week. Starting today, actually. I need someone to watch over the infirmary for me. I know you probably have lots to, but you could bring your work up here." Snape thought about this.

"Why me?"

"Because you know how to administer the healing potions. And you would be able to chase away unwanted visitors. Harry isn't to have any visitors until Tuesday, unless I deem him well enough."

"Tuesday? How long is he going to be in here?"

"Probably until Friday, if I am guessing correctly. I was able to fix most of the damage, but some of the internal problems have to heal on their own." Snape thought over this information.

"All right, I'll watch over during the evenings. What time?"

"Starting after dinner. Well, today, starting now. I must be going. Good bye, Severus."

"Good bye Poppy." After the witch left, Snape looked down at the unconscious boy. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but he was worried about Potter, which was part of the reason he agreed to take a temporary shift in the hospital.

* * *

Harry felt odd. He didn't know where he was. He was slowly waking up, but it seemed so quiet around him. He slowly opened his eyes, but shut them immediately. It was way too bright. Behind his eyelids, he could sense the light fading, and he slowly opened them once again. This time, the light was bearable.

He looked around, and knew instantly where he was.

"What happened?" He slurred.

"What do you remember?" a voice from his left asked. _Snape!_ Harry thought. He turned his head around and narrowed his eyes.

"Um. . . I don't know."

"Does quidditch ring any bells?" Harry thought about this, then it hit him

"Who won? I did get the snitch, right?" Snape sneered.

"_Gryffindor_ won, Potter," he said, which got a smile from Harry. "Don't you care about why you are in the hospital wing _again_, boy?" Snape said sarcastically. Harry winced at the word boy.

"Well, I figured that since I'm here, I got hurt." Harry was just as sarcastic back to his teacher. Then looked away, expecting to be reprimanded.

"Yes, you were hurt. Do you remember how?"

"Um. . . I remember grabbing for the snitch, then . . . The bludger. I was going pretty fast. I thought I was going to die," harry admitted, admiring the sheets on the bed. Snape smirked.

"Yes. And if you had broken your neck, you surely would have been. Fortunately, you didn't."

"Yeah. I guess I'm lucky," Harry thought out loud, then a thought came to him. "Sir? What are _you_ doing here? Where is Madame Pomfrey?" Snape sighed.

"She has business to attend to in the evenings. She will be here during the day, and I will be watching the infirmary during the evenings."

"Oh," stated Harry, and Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose I should ask you how you feel."

"I've been worse. I feel kind of nauseated. And I have a headache. And I'm tired. Other than that, I think I'm fine. Can I go?" Snape raised an eyebrow again.

"What? Don't want to laze around for the rest of the day? No, you can't go. You will stay here until you are fully recovered," Snape replied, getting two potions from the medicine cabinet.

"Which will be how long?"

"You'll have to talk to the nurse for that," he said, walking back. "Drink these. They'll help." Harry looked at the vials of potions that Snape as handing him. He recognized them, so he took them and downed the quickly, as to not taste them as much as he could. The taste was worse than he remembered, and Harry made a face and stuck out his tongue.

"Now, if you don't have anymore questions, you should go back to sleep," he told Harry, pulling a potion from his robe. Dreamless sleep potion. Harry took it, and quickly feel into a restless but quiet sleep.

Harry awoke, and he guessed it was the next morning. Reaching for his glasses, he eventually found them on the table at his bedside. Along with his glasses, though, he also found piles of cards and gifts. He sat up slowly, as to not make his head spin, and looked at the huge pile.

"All this for falling off my broom?" He asked himself.

"It would appear so, Potter. Now image what would happen if you actually did something worthwhile," a sarcastic voice came from behind him. Harry got back in bed and glared at Snape.

"Well, obviously quidditch is more important than saving people's lives," Harry drawled back. "Otherwise, I would be getting more piles like this." He turned his head back toward the pile, and didn't know whether to be happy about it or not. "Sir, what time is it?"

"Seven in the morning."

"Then what are you doing here?" Snape looked at the boy. He wasn't expecting a question like that. Actually, he didn't expect the boy to be awake. _Drat that boy_.

"I don't know. Paying a visit, I guess," he said, more to himself than to Potter. Potter heard, obviously, because he answered.

"Oh." _Why _am_ I here? Do I really care for the child?_ He asked himself. He didn't have an answer to that, and it bugged him.

"I must be going," Snape said quickly, then left before Potter could say anything.

Harry was confused. Snape seemed to care at times, and at other, just the opposite. _Why would he visit if he didn't care?_ Harry asked. _Does he want me to be his son?_ The more Harry thought about it, the more confused he got. Yes, they weren't fighting all the time now, but it was for sanity's sake. Right? Harry shook his head, then decided to distract himself with his gifts.

* * *

By four in the afternoon, Harry was extremely bored. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him eat any of his candy but the jelly beans, so he was also hungry.

"I'm fine, Madame. I feel really good. Why can't I just go?" Harry lowered himself to whining. He didn't like it, but he was willing to do anything to get out of there. His next idea was to just leave, but Harry didn't know which was more dangerous: leaving under Pomfrey's care or Snape's care. Both would probably end up with consequences he didn't like.

"You will not leave until I am sure that you are in perfect condition, Harry Potter," she replied. Harry sighed.

"What about classes?"

"Your homework will be brought to you." Harry didn't know what other excuse to use. Everything he thought up, the mediwitch already had an answer to. He was about to complain once again when Snape walked in. Madame Pomfrey gave the man an aghast look.

"I don't know if I should leave you in charge today, Severus, since it seems that Mr. Potter hates it here as much as you do." Snape gave Harry an amused look at this, then turned back to the witch.

"You would not have to worry about that, Poppy. I will make sure that Mr. Potter will not leave," he replied, and Potter seemed to slump into his bed even more. A strange noise came from the boy, and both adults looked at him.

"What was that, Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey asked.

"Nothing, Ma'am," was his reply. Snape wasn't sure, but he was sure it was hissing that came from the boy. _Parsletongue_, he thought and shook his head. _The boy could have said anything_. "I feel _fine_, though," he grumbled.

"You feel fine because you haven't moved much all day. If you walk around, you would probably start to feel ill," answered Poppy, like this was the hundredth time she went over this.

"But how do you know that if you won't let me out of bed?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's tactics. It was strangely Slytherin. _Maybe the hat was right_.

"Mr. Potter . . ."

"I mean, you could just let me out of bed to walk around a little bit. If I start feeling sick again, I'll go back to bed."

"Mr. Potter, I know very well that in the past you have covered up your injuries to get out of here sooner, which only led to back here. Not this time, young man. This time, you will stay in bed until I say so." Potter just glared at his current caretaker. _Alright, then. If he chooses to act like a Slytherin, he will be treated as so, _Snape made his decision.

"I don't want to be here. I'm bored," Harry said, changing his tactics. Maybe if he kept up, he'd get his way.

"Potter!" Snape reprimanded, startling both the witch and the young wizard. "You will stay where you are until you are told to do so, _without complaining_, or you _will_ receive a detention when Madame Promfrey lets you out." Harry looked at the man who threatened him with a detention and slumped back into his bed. He knew Pomfrey well enough, but not Snape. What he did know about Snape, though, was that he didn't go back on his word, at least when it came to handing out detentions (well, except for that last detention . . .), so Harry gave up. Instead he ducked his head under the covers and started cursing in Parsletongue at the two adults again, angry.

He must have fallen asleep, though, because Harry was being awakened by Ron, who decided the best way to do so was to shake him.

"What!" he yelled, startled at being awakened so suddenly. Hermione glared disapprovingly at Ron, then looked at Harry.

"We brought you your homework, and Professor Snape said we could stay for awhile," she said to him.

"_Snape_ let you stay?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Ginny answered. "We were just as surprise as you are." Harry shrugged.

"He probably didn't want to take the chance of me complaining again. Earlier he threatened me with a detention if I tried to get out earlier than Madame Pomfrey said I should."

"Which is how long, mate?" Ron asked. "Oh, by the way, we won!"

"Yeah, I know. I don't know how long. No one will tell me anything!"

* * *

The next three days went by in a very unsettling routine for Harry. He'd wake up, eat, read whatever book Hermione decided to bring the previous day, wait for his friends to come with his homework, then they'd work and talk until Snape kicked them out. By the fourth day, Harry was starting to think of ways to sneak out of the infirmary without being caught, when Madame Pomfrey came to check up on him.

"Well, everything seems to be fine. You may leave. And please, do be careful, Harry," she said after the checkup.

"Of course, Ma'am," he answered, then got dressed and left as soon has he packed. He checked his watch and he saw he had enough time to rush to the tower and eat breakfast in the Great Hall. Unfortunately, Harry never made it to the Gryffindor tower before breakfast. Instead, he ran right into Snape because he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Finally out of the hospital wing, Potter?" sneered Snape. Harry looked at him, not knowing how to answer. It was the first sneer that the man gave him since he'd been in the hospital, and didn't know why he was getting it now.

"Yes, sir," he settled on.

"You better get going, Potter. You wouldn't want to be late for your first class," he said, a little softer, but still with the signature sarcasm.

"No, sir," he said, and headed off to his room to get his stuff. By the time he did, breakfast was over, and Harry had to rush to his class. He did end up being late, but Flitwick didn't seem to mind since he _did_ just get out of the hospital.

"Harry, you're finally out!" Hermione said after Charms. "It's a good thing, too! Snape would have completely taken over the meeting tonight!" Harry laughed at this.

"Yeah, it's good, then. He would probably scare away most of the members."

"Do you think you are up for it, Harry? You did just get out of the hospital. . ."

"_Yes_, Hermione. I haven't been dead for the past few days. Just under Pomfrey's _and_ Snape's eyes. You seriously don't know how annoying that is."

"Well, I need to get to class, Harry, so I'll see you later."

"Okay," he replied, then headed off to the common room since he had a free period.

* * *

Harry walked to the Room of Requirement, thinking about dinner. Dumbledore announced the second ball of the year, this time a Yule ball. It was to be a formal ball, like the one from his fourth year, and everyone was encouraged to find a date. Harry had groaned at this. Last time he had to find a date, it went terrible.

So, Harry walked right passed Snape, who was waiting for Harry in front of the room, thinking about who he could ask. He didn't even realize he did so until he was pulled out of his reverie by Snape grabbing his shoulders roughly. This started Harry, and his reflexes were to cringe, expecting to be hit.

Snape realized the mistake he made by startling the boy. He seemed as if he was expecting to be hit, and Snape cursed himself for this. He should have known better. He didn't know much of how his family treated him, only that he was beaten and starved, and Snape figured that how he approached the boy was somehow similar to how the Dursley's approached him.

"You passed the room," Snape said to the boy, pretending to not notice the earlier reaction. "Are you that daft?"

"Sorry, sir. I was just thinking." Snape shook his head and lead the way back to the room, and they entered together.

Harry didn't know who he could ask. Just about every girl he knew was already paired with someone. Hermione was dating Ron, Ginny was asked out by some Hufflepuff right after dinner, and the other Gryffindor girls always seemed to giggle too much for his taste. Harry was busy thinking of the girls he knew when he realized that the room was full. Snape didn't approve of starting the meetings even a minute late, so Harry rushed to the platform. Instead of the usual hush that settled over the room, most of the students started congratulating him and stating they were glad he was better. The caused him to give an exasperated look at his teacher, who was looking like he was somewhere between amused and annoyed.

"Thank you, everyone. Now, we must get started. The shields last week were good, but I Professor Snape and Professor Enyami believes sixth years need more practice on their's. Fourth and Fifth years will be working on what they learned in class today," he said, glaring at the fourth years, a few blushing, "and nothing else until Professor Snape or I say so. Seventh years will be learning a new stun spell since their classes were canceled this week. Professor Snape will be doing this while I check on the rest of you."

Harry jumped off the platform and headed over to the fourth years. Enyami, seemingly unwillingly, informed Harry that the fourth years have been attempting to practice other hexes on each other instead of the ones they were to be practicing in class, landing two in the hospital week earlier that day.

Walking through the group of fourth years, Harry's mind wandered back to the ball and to possible girls to ask. He made a major mistake fourth year, and wanted to make sure he asked someone who he could actually talk with. And he didn't want a girlfriend, so it would have to be someone he could convince that it was a "just friends" thing. Positive that none of the young students were doing something they weren't suppose to, he moved to the fifth years, more set on the idea of looking for someone to ask.

Then his eye caught the Slytherin seeker. _She'd probably say no_, Harry thought. _And would I really want to go to the ball with a Slytherin_? Something inside his head kept saying "of course, your father is a Slytherin", but he pushed it out before it could grab on to anything in his mind. Harry compared why he should ask her to why he shouldn't.

_Let's see. She's Slytherin. But of course, she has to like quidditch. She _is_ their seeker. That's one thing we'll have in common. She seems good in defense, also. We'd have a lot to talk about_. Harry found out before that if you don't have anything good to talk about on a date, the date will somehow go wrong. Harry quickly made up his mind. _What, do I have to lose?_ Well, actually, Harry could think of a lot of things he could lose, but he went over to her anyway, ignoring those thoughts. _At least I'll get it over with_.

Harry just watch Raven and her partner for a minute, trying to figure out what to say. He didn't want to ask her in front of the whole room, so it would have to be afterwards.

"Nice, Raven," he commented after she successfully stunned her partner. "Um . . . Would you mind staying after for a few minutes?" Harry asked. Raven narrowed her eyes, like she didn't trust him.

"Sure," she answered slowly. Harry just nodded and walked away quickly before a blush could reach his cheeks. The rest of the hour went by pretty quickly. He joined Snape with the seventh years before Snape went off to supervise the rest, and they continued the rest of the time like that.

Soon, though, everyone was gone but Raven and a boy Harry knew was in his class. _Great_, he thought._ She already has a boyfriend_.


	10. The Tide Turns

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. The characters Professor Enyami, Professor June, Raven, and Lex are mine. **

**Chapter 10 - The Tide Turns**

"Harry, this is my brother, Alexander," Raven said. Snape left the room, giving Harry a strange look. Harry rolled his eyes at him, then turned Alexander and Raven.

"Nice to meet you, Alexander," Harry said, holding out his hand. They quickly shook hands, and Harry looked at Raven. He wanted to ask her alone, but he figured that her brother wouldn't leave. He was watching Harry with hawk-eyes, and Harry was wondering what he was getting himself into over a ball.

"Um . . ." he started. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the Yule ball with me."

"Why?" Alexander asked, suspicious. Harry was confused has to who to answer that. He didn't want to talk about Raven when she was starting right there, but it was her brother who asked the question. He shrugged.

"I think we might have some things to talk about. We are both quidditch seekers, you seem good, and seem to like, defense," he said, the last part toward Raven. "I learned during the last Yule ball that whoever your partner for the ball is, it should be someone you can talk to."

"This isn't just some Gryffindor joke?" Harry tensed. This was getting complicated.

"No. Why would I do that?"

"To get back at the Slytherins."

"Back for what? I don't dislike Slytherins. I dislike people like Malfoy and his 'followers'. Raven, you don't seem like that." Raven smiled at that, but Alexander glared.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Harry sighed.

"You don't, but no one else knows I'm asking her. I decided during the meeting today," he said, trying to wheel in his impatience. Alexander's glared lessened.

"Raven?" the brother asked his sister.

"I'd like to," she answered to Harry, ignoring her brother.

"If you do anything to hurt her, you'll regret it!" Alexander said, but it sounded oddly friendly for a threat.

"Don't worry, Alexander. I don't like hurting people."

"Call me Lex, anyway. I don't like Alexander. Too formal," he said, smiling. Raven looked far away, though, with a frown on her face.

"I don't think we should tell anyone, though. Not until the ball. Think about it! A Slytherin and a Gryffindor! They'd be startled to death when they see us!" Harry smirked at that.

"Yeah, they probably will be. Okay, agreed. We tell no one," Harry said, looking at Lex.

"Agreed. It's gonna be hilarious to see their faces. I wonder what Snape would think!" Harry smiled. What _would_ Snape think? What would his _father_ think?

"Hmm. I don't think he would be too mad at it. I have been taking extra lessons with him, and I don't think he hates me too much. Well, not as much as he used to."

"You're taking extra lessons with _Snape_? He hates Gryffindors," Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore," was Harry's answer, and the two Slytherins also shrugged.

"He has treated you rather bad in the past. I always found it kind of unfair. It doesn't seem bad now, though. He treats you better than the other Gryffindors now," Lex stated.

"I've gotten better at potions." Lex laughed, then serious, as he thought of something.

"It was because he was spying, wasn't it?" Lex asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was a known Death Eater, but then I heard that he-who-should-not-be-named now wants him dead because he was spying for Dumbledore or something." Harry shrugged.

"I know he was spying for Dumbledore. I still think he hates me, though. Of course, I didn't do anything to give him any reason _to_ like me. It was pretty much mutual, though."

"So, what does he teach you? Stuff that the boy who lived need to know to defeat you-know-who?" Raven smirked.

"Don't call me that," Harry said plainly. "I hate it."

"Sorry. But it _is_ what everyone calls you. That and "Golden Boy" or stuff like that. It must be dreadful, the wizarding society looking to _you_ to stop the evil man. I would have freaked out if I had to face him. But you did it several times already! And escaped!"

"Most of it was luck, trust me. Ron and Hermione helped me a lot, too."

"So, do you have your potion's homework done?" Lex asked Harry.

"No. I just got out of the hospital. I didn't do any of the homework that we got today. Which reminds me, I should go. They might decide to send a search party out for me."

"For being gone for a few minutes?"

"I have the luck of getting kidnaped a lot, so you never know."

"Ah. Hey, sit next to me in class tomorrow. We have four classes tomorrow, and it will _really_ mess with their heads."

"Oh, then definitely," Harry replied.

"You know," Raven butt into the conversation. "I don't really see you as that type of person. You've always seemed like the perfect Gryffindor." Harry snorted.

"Actually, the Sorting Hat said that I should be in Slytherin."

"What? Then why aren't you?"

"Voldemort. All I really knew about the houses when I came here was that Voldemort was in Slytherin and he killed my parents."

"Ah, that makes sense then. I'll see you tomorrow," Lex answered.

"And don't tell anyone! I'm going to have trouble facing this down as it is!" said Raven hissed before they left the room.

"Of course," Harry answered, heading toward Gryffindor and the siblings toward Slytherin. Harry didn't get all the way there, though. Snape placed himself halfway between the Room of Requirement and the tower and waited for the boy. They missed several days of lessons he needed to get caught up on and Snape wanted to know why Potter was meeting with two Slytherin students.

He waited ten minutes for the boy, and was about to go fetch him from the room, when Potter came around the corner. He looked startled when he saw Snape, which made Snape smirk.

"Come, Potter," Snape said, and Potter got a scared look in his eyes, but it was quickly covered up.

"What did I do, sir?" he asked politely. Harry didn't know why Snape wanted to see him. They didn't have a lesson planned or anything. Snape raised an eyebrow, as if to dare Harry to question him further. This look didn't work on Harry as well as it used to, though, and Harry didn't move. "I have homework to finish yet," he almost whined. Harry stopped, though, because he was starting to sound like a child, which Harry didn't want.

"You have a lesson. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to finish your homework. The potions essay is easy," Snape reassured Harry. "Come." Harry followed, kind of reluctant.

Harry looked around the potions classroom when they arrived. Of course, nothing changed in the few days he wasn't there, but he was expecting Snape's office, not the classroom. Harry gave Snape a puzzled look.

"You missed a potion brewing while you were in the infirmary. You know which one I am talking about, I assume." Harry nodded. "Good. Get started." Harry went toward the table to get started, but the realized something.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I don't have any supplies or my book or anything." Snape sighed, but went into the backroom and came back with a cauldron full of stuff.

"Here," he said, then disappeared to somewhere when Harry started digging around in the cauldron. In it was all the ingredients he would need and a very old copy of Advanced Potions. Sighing, Harry unloaded the cauldron and opened the book to page 89 and glared at the page. It was badly written on, and it was hard to read the original directions.

Frustrated, Harry finally gave up, pushed the book aside, and went to find Snape for a different book. When he couldn't find him, he decided to get the book himself, and found a pile of old books in a closet. Picking one up and making sure it was readable, Harry went back to his cauldron and started the potion.

Harry finished the potion and there was still no sign of Snape. Harry bottled it, cleaned his station, then decided to look at potions book Snape gave him. Although it was too cluttered to read the original directions, his previous attempt at deciphering the handwriting showed the promise of learning something.

A second look, Harry saw that the changes the previous owner made, really did make a lot of sense. Harry was trying to understand a change made on a potion from last week when Snape came up behind him.

"Finished?" he asked, and Harry jumped.

"Yes, sir," he answered, handing the bottle to the professor. "Um, sir? The book you gave me to use, it was written on quiet a bit."

"Really. And. . ." Snape said sarcastically. Harry debated whether or not to go on, but decided since he started he might has well finish.

"Well, whoever the owner was obviously knew what he was doing. The changes made to the directions made a lot of sense. I was wondering . . ."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow it, to try to understand the changes made. I won't use it in class, I swear," Harry finished quickly. Snape seemed to think about this.

"Let me see the book." Harry handed Snape the book he was holding. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry thought he saw a smile come across Snape's face, an actual _smile_, but when Harry actually looked, it was gone. "Come to my office, Mr. Potter, there is more we need to discuss." This make Harry nervous. _What did I do now? Snape's the one who gave me the book!_

Reluctantly, Harry followed Snape farther into the dungeons. The few people in the dungeon corridors, all Slytherins, were smirking at Harry, assuming he was in for it big time. Snape didn't seem to see the looks shot at the professor and student. Too soon, though, they were in Snape's office. He told Harry to sit down, then charmed the door.

"I have talked to the headmaster and to Professor McGonagall," Snape started, and Harry didn't know whether to feel better or worse. "Both agree with me in the fact that you need more training than you are getting in class." Harry looked up at this, startled. Snape narrowed his eyes, then continued. "If you had to choose three subjects to continue with, which ones would you choose?"

Harry thought about this. He really did like most his classes. Now, anyway. They all seemed really useful, also.

"Hmm. . . Well, Defense, for sure. Occluemency," Harry continued to think. Transfiguration would be useful if he needed something he didn't have, but Charms would also. He could do more with charms than with transfiguration, though. Potions would also be really useful. It wasn't hard to brew up a quick dose of basic pain reliever, and there was a potion out there for almost anything, which was a reason why potions was so hard. Harry was deep in thought before Snape interrupted him.

"Well?" He asked, impatient. Harry thought for a minute more before he answered.

"Potions." Snape looked surprised at this answer.

"Well, that's unexpected. I assumed you would choose a different topic. May I inquire as to why?"

"Er . . . with as much as I end up in the hospital wing, it seems important," Harry answered shortly, not really knowing what else to say. Snape seemed to except this, though, and dropped his question, nodding.

"It will complicate things far less," Snape replied, and at Harry's confused looked, elaborated. "They are all topics that I could assist you in. If you chose something like charms, I would be able to teach you a little bit, but not to the extent that Professor Flitwick could. The less people who know, the better." As Snape talked, what he was saying slowly made it's way into Harry's head. "Of course, I am going to add one more subject to the curriculum." When Snape didn't continue, Harry gave him a questioning look.

"What would that be, sir?" he asked.

"Legilimency. I will explain why at the first lesson. Currently, though, we must work on a schedule."

"Schedule?" Harry asked. Snape glared at him.

"You don't expect to learn everything in a few hours a night, do you? No. They will be actual classes."

"But . . ." Harry started, exhausted. He already had a full schedule. They couldn't possibly fit in anything else!

"Do you want to learn these subjects more thoroughly or not, Potter?" Snape snarled. "I will be giving up my free time, also, so you can't complain." Harry knew he shouldn't argue because Snape _did_ have a point. When Harry didn't say anything, Snape took it as agreement and continued. "Good. Now, what is your current schedule?"

Half an hour later, Harry left Snape's office, not knowing whether to feel glad for the extra lessons or dread that he won't have any free time until Christmas. Harry sighed at his luck then headed toward the Gryffindor tower again, hoping for no more distractions from his homework and bed.

* * *

Harry woke up the next day filled with dread, but not sure why. It wasn't until he was in the Great Hall for breakfast and saw Snape did he remember. Amazingly, though, the realization didn't fill him with more dread as he expected. He was excited.

"You seem happy about something, mate," Ron said, breaking Harry out of his musings.

"Is that a problem?"

"No!" Hermione interrupted, giving Ron a look. "It's just that last night and this morning you seemed to be in a bad mood. It's just a sudden change from a few minutes ago." Harry shrugged.

"I'll tell you later," he promised. "Right now, though, we better get going. Don't want to upset Enyami by being late." The other two consented, and were joined by Neville as they left. On their way up to the Defense classroom, Hermione and Ron kept giving Harry strange looks, wanting to ask Harry what was going on. Eventually, Neville got tired of this, and decided to ask.

"So, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you two look like you want to ask Harry something. I mean, normally I wouldn't get involved, but you've got me curious."

"Well, we're curious, too," Ron said.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Harry interrupted. "You can stop talking about me as if I wasn't!"

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione said. "But we want to know why you're in such a weird mood!"

"Weird? A few minutes ago I was in a 'happy mood'. What changed?"

"Come on, mate. Tell us!"

"I said I'll tell you later."

"Well, why not now?" Harry sighed.

"I guess it can't hurt. Okay," he said pulling them to the side of the corridor. "I'm getting extra lessons."

"What? Harry that's great! Is it so you'll be ready for whatever happens?"

"I guess. He didn't really tell me _why_. He just he said that he talked with McGonagall and Dumbledore, and both agreed that I need more training."

"Wait, who is _he_?"

"Snape," Harry answered.

"That greasy git?" Ron whispered. "Is he the one who is going to teach you?"

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"And you're going along?"

"Ron! Harry don't listen to Ron. I think it's great. With his experience, he'll be able to teach you a lot! What is he going to be teaching you?"

"Um. . . occlumency, again, extra defense and potions. That's where I was last night after D.A. He told me what was going on and we worked on a schedule. I'm going to be so busy this year," Harry said, starting to get distraught again.

"It will be worth it, though, Harry. Why were you so upset last night, then?" Neville finally entered the conversation again.

"I don't know," Harry said, leading the crew toward the classroom. "It was kind of sprung on me, and I realized I won't have any free time, except on the weekends, and I'll probably end up bogged down with homework then. He's having the lessons as actual classes, so who knows how much homework I'll end up having."

"So what do you have today? It won't interfere with quidditch, will it?" Ron asked, nearly panicking.

"No, it won't. I only have occlumency added today, after transfiguration."

"You're actually going through with that again, Harry? You know how you handled it last time," Neville asked.

"I've been practicing since. I've gotten better," Harry shrugged as they walked into defense, luckily before Enyami got there. Harry pointed this out.

"I don't know what you have against her, Harry. She's really nice, and she _does_ know how to teach defense." Harry shrugged, not bothering to answer. He's explained why, before, and didn't feel like going over it again, especially when the lady could enter the room at any minute. Harry looked around for Lex, who was sitting next to some Slytherin Harry didn't know. Their eyes met, and Lex shrugged, defeated. Harry sat down next to Neville instead, just as the professor entered the room.

"We are going to be trying something new today, class," she said, walking toward the front of the classroom. "You will be put into groups and will be preparing for a dueling tournament that I will be putting on some time after holiday break. You will not, however, be choosing your own groups," she stated, and the class groaned as one. She started separating the class into groups of three. Harry was starting to get nervous when most of the class was grouped and he wasn't called.

"The last three of you, Draco, Harry, and Alexander, will be the final group. Please move so you are sitting at the same table as your group." Harry groaned inwardly. He was in a group with two Slytherins! He didn't mind Lex, but he didn't know how Lex would treat him in public, with another Slytherin, Malfoy at that!

Slowly, when he saw that Lex and Malfoy sat down at a table on the other side of the room, Harry got up and made his way over to them.

"Potter," Malfoy acknowledged reluctantly.

"Malfoy," Harry spat back, then nodded at Lex. Lex nodded back.

"Okay. Now, this will be your group for at least the rest of the term, if not the rest of the year, so get to know each other!" Enyami said, rather too enthusiastic, then went on explaining attack and defense techniques that would work in a three-way duel. Nearing the end of class, Harry had several pages of notes and was thinking about not bothering to write anything more down when the professor decided to switch topics.

"Okay, first group assignment! Get together with your group sometime this weekend and discuss each others weaknesses and strengths and how it would benefit by working together. Due Monday. That's all for today," she said dismissing the class. Harry and Malfoy glared at each other for a minute before Lex decided to speak.

"How about tomorrow, ten O'clock in the library?"

"Fine," said the two enemies together, and they all left the room. Unfortunately, they were all headed for transfiguration, so at first it looked as though they were walking in a group. Harry ended up walking faster so it didn't.

* * *

After transfiguration, Harry headed toward the dungeons, which only reminded him of his Slytherin defense group, putting Harry in an even worse mood. Harry was early, so he sat on the floor next to Snape's office and thought about his terrible luck.

"Still in a bad mood, I see," Snape drawled, bringing Harry out of his self pity. "Still upset about giving up more time?"

"No, sir," Harry answered, standing. "I just haven't had a very good day." Snape gave Harry an unbelieving look at that and entered his office. Harry followed, only to run into Snape turning around. "We will be going to a different classroom, Potter. Wait outside while I get a few things." Harry obeyed.

When Snape exited his office, he had a bag of something in his hand. He walked farther into the dungeons, not bothering to make sure Harry was following. Within five minutes, they went down two sets of stairs that Harry didn't know existed, and wondered why they were going so far down. A few minutes later, they arrived at a painting of an old wizard with a large snake wrapped casually around him.

"Ah, Severus, you're back," said the painting. "How nice." Harry noted the sarcasm.

"_He hass another with him_," the snake hissed, and the wizard laughed. Harry glared at the painting, irritated by the two figures already.

"_And what would be your point_?" Harry hissed back.

"_You sspeak!_" hissed the snake.

"_Like I ssaid before, what iss your point?_" The snake and the man just laughed, and Harry turned toward Snape. Without looking at him, Snape gave the password, _Snake Mouth_, and they entered.

"You know, sir, that painting is very annoying," Harry told Snape, but Snape did nothing but glare at him. "What?"

"What were you talking about?"

"What? With that snake? Nothing important. He just stated that I was with you, and I asked what his point was. Very rude," Harry finished under his breath. "Oh, and the wizard can understand it, in case you didn't know."

"No I didn't. That explains a lot," Snape replied. Harry looked around the room and was kind of surprise to see what he did. It was nicely set up into three sections: one perfect for dueling, one looked like a potions lab, and the final one was in a lounge type set up. It was nicely decorated, too, done in blues and purples with an accent of orange. Harry looked at Snape, who watching Harry.

"Nice," Harry stated, not knowing what else to say. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"This is where we will be meeting for all lessons," he said, then turned around and walked toward the lounge area and set the bag down on one of the two tables. He opened the bag and took out five books. "Did you bring your Relaxation book?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, taking the book out. Snape nodded.

"This is a Hogsmede weekend. You need to get these books," Snape said, pushing the pile of five books towards Harry, putting the relaxation book next to it. "And you will need your own copy of this." Snape waited while Harry looked through the pile. There was one book on Occlumency, one on defense, one on offense, and two on potions. Harry took out a never-out quill and a piece of parchment to copy down the titles.

"And you may have this," Snape said, pulling out another book out of his bag and handed it to Harry. It was a book on legilimancy. "It is charmed so only you and I can read it, but do not show it to anyone. The study of legilimancy is restricted, so if anyone from the ministry finds out, we will be in trouble," Snape said, glaring once again at the younger wizard.

"Thank you, sir. And don't worry, I don't plan on letting anyone find out, _especially_ the ministry."

"Good. Oh, and don't forget to bring your other occlumency book to each lesson. Now," Snape continued, putting back the six books that Harry was to get later in Hogsmede, "to the topic of why we feel you need to learn legilimency. How many visions have you had since last week's lesson?" Harry thought about this.

"Two. Nothing of real importance, though."

"No one receiving the Dark Mark?"

"Not this week. I believe there is three planned for next week, though." Snape nodded. "What does this have to do with legilimancy?" Harry asked, against his better judgement.

"Since occlumency is the practice of keeping others out of your mind, which you have come to be rather adept at, I believe that it is not the Dark Lord's mind reaching out to yours, especially since he doesn't realize it is happening."

"You think I'm trying to get into his head?" Harry interrupted. "I'm not . . ."

"Quiet, Potter," Snape snarled. "Let me finish and perhaps your small mind will understand and not jump to conclusions. I was _saying_, before I was interrupted, that the connection between the Dark Lord and yourself seems to promote you getting inside his mind. Legilimancy will help you control your own mind so you cannot do this unwillingly."

"Oh," Harry said softly, which only brought more of a glare from the potions master. Snape checked the time on his pocket watch, then turned back to Harry. "You will read the first chapter of the book I have given you today and you will summarize it for your assignment." Snape took one more book out of his bag. This time, though, it was blank. "This book is charmed to not reveal it's contents to anyone but you, the headmaster, McGonagall, and myself. It will take a while to get used to how it works, but it is quite easy after that. You must write the commands you wish it to do. I have included a piece of parchment on the inside cover explaining it to you, since I do not wish to take time to show you," Snape snarled. "You will do all assignments I give you in here. You may go."


	11. Voices

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. The characters Professor Enyami, Professor June, Raven, and Lex are mine. **

**Chapter 11- Voices**

_"They are using you. They aren't doing it for you. It's all for them. They will turn you into a machine so you can do your duty. But you have no choice but to go along. What else would you live for? Your whole purpose is to destroy him. Nothing else. Nothing."_

Harry woke up with a start, the voice's words echoing in his mind. _Who was that? Was it just a dream?_ Harry thought to himself, but couldn't push the thought that the voice was right. They have always used him. Then there were the lessons with Snape. Snape did like him. He probably hated him even more now that he knew that Harry was his son.

Harry didn't want to admit it, but it hurt him when Snape never brought up their relation. Harry was starting to believe, despite how Snape was publicly nicer to him, that Snape didn't want anything to do with Harry. _He's using you_, the voice stated clearly in his head.

Harry shook his head, hard, wondering what that voice was. _Am I going crazy?_ Harry shuttered at the thought, but didn't dismiss it. He checked the time (two A.M.) and tried to go back to sleep, but every time he got close the voice whispered once more to him.

Wanting to tell someone, Harry got up, threw on a robe and headed toward the portrait hole. Half way to Dumbledore's office, Ron's words came back to him from second year: "_Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world._" He stopped and turned, remembering the events that year. Then he heard the footsteps, quickly getting louder. Harry was just about to make a run for it when Snape appeared from around the corner, obviously in a hurry. He stopped suddenly when he saw Potter. Without his invisibility cloak, at that.

"Potter! What are you doing out after curfew? Surely you've been at this school long enough to know it is against the rules!"

"I . . . er. . ."

"Quiet, Potter, if you are just going to stutter. Since I am on my way to the headmaster's office, I am _sure_ you would love to join me," he sneered.

"But, sir, wouldn't he be sleeping right now?" Snape just glared at the boy and continued toward the gargoyle guarded rooms, very quickly. He knew Potter would have a hard time keeping up, but he didn't care. It was important that he reached the headmaster as quickly as possible. And if the boy didn't keep up, he'd just be in more trouble later. It involved him, anyway.

At the gargoyle, Snape turned around to see if the boy was there (he was) and gave the password. When they got to the waiting room in the headmaster's office, Snape turned on Potter.

"You are to stay here, understand?" When the boy nodded in assent, he knocked on the office door then entered without an answer. Albus was expecting him.

"Ah, Severus. Now, what is this you wanted to speak to me about so urgently?"

"It's about Potter, Albus. Oh, and just so you know, I ran into him on my way here," Snape sneered. "He's in the other room." The headmaster nodded, a sad look in his eye.

"What is this about Harry? Nothing to do with him being out of the tower, I hope?"

"No, nothing of the sort, but it could have been dangerous. The stupid boy didn't even have his invisibility cloak with him. What I wanted to talk to you about is some of the Slytherin students." At this, Dumbledore gave Snape an appraising look. "Some of them have been contacted by their parents to do harm to, but not kill, Potter. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle are a few, of course. I don't know the extent of the orders, because I only overhead the boys talking, but I do not trust young Mr. Malfoy to be . . ." Snape seemed to search for a word, "_gentle_, for the lack of a better word."

"Ah," Dumbledore said calmly, deep worry in his eyes. "And it won't help that he is currently in a study group with the young Malfoy."

"What?"

"Not by choice, of course. Professor Enyami believes that by putting the two together, with a third party, it will make them understand each other better."

"And who is this third party?"

"Alexander Drima." Snape relaxed slightly. "What is his status?"

"It does seem that Mr. Drima and Mr. Potter get along, at least when they have to. Him and his sister come to the D.A. meeting on a regular basis. He might make a good buffer, unless he chooses to side with Malfoy."

"Do you think that might happen?"

"I do not know. The Drima's are neutral. They go along with whatever is best for them. Perhaps . . . Enyami could switch the groups around?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"I could not ask that. I could not give her enough reason to do so. We will have to think up something, but we should warn the child. Call him in."

* * *

Harry had followed his professor, deep in his own thoughts. He didn't want to admit it, but the voice was right. Everyone _was_ using him. They only fed him little bits of information, but not enough to know what was happening. They expected him to beat Voldemort without information on _how_. Yeah, he was getting extra lessons now, but why start now?

Dumbledore had known about the prophecy; he told it to Harry at the end of last term. What happened that he suddenly need to add several more hours a day of learning, when he could have been learning the stuff since summer started!

_Snape _did_ teach you those Defense spells_, a different voice proclaimed in Harry's head.

_Yes_, the unwanted Voice said. _But that was only for the D.A., wasn't it? It wasn't for you. It was so you could teach the others._

"_You are nothing but a tool_." the voice whispered in his ear. In an instant, Harry was on his feet with his wand pointed in the direction the voice came from. Nothing was there.

"Potter, why on earth would you need your wand out in the headmaster's office?" snarled Snape. Harry didn't look at Snape; he just kept his wand pointed at that spot, thinking about what it said. What was it? Why was it bringing up the feelings he'd been, only recently, able to push aside? _Maybe I am going crazy. But do crazy people hear actual voices, or is it only in their heads?_ Harry was confused.

"Potter! Answer me!" Snape's voice brought Harry back into the room, still confused.

"What?" Harry asked, glaring at the empty space.

"I asked you why you are standing there with your wand pointed at the wall," Snape stated, irritated.

"I, er, heard something professor," he answered, not knowing whether or not he should step forward and investigate or just put his wand away. Luckily, though, he didn't have to decide on his own; Snape did it for him.

"There is nothing in here, Mr. Potter. If there was, the wards would be going off. Now, put your wand away and come in." Harry did so, reluctantly. He knew he was going to get in trouble for being out of the dormitory.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully as Harry walked in. A little too cheerful, Harry thought. "M&M?"

"No, thank. . . what?" Harry asked, even more confused. Weren't M&M's muggle candy?

"M&M's. I must say, I was quite weary of a sweet name as such, but I couldn't resist. They are muggle, I believe. Perhaps you've had them before," the headmaster said, smiling.

"Yes. I mean, no, I haven't had them before, but they are muggle. My cousin used to eat quite a bit of them," Harry said, remembering how he always wanted to try them when he was little, but his aunt had only told him that freaks didn't deserve sweets.

"Ah. Perhaps you would like to try one?"

"No, thank you, sir," Harry answered, not really wanting anything that reminded him of his neglected childhood.

"All right, then. Now, you are here so I can talk to you about a few things," Dumbledore started. Harry nodded, glancing at Snape, who didn't move from the doorway. Snape glared at him. "First things first. Why were you out of your dormitory?" Harry just stared. He expected to be told what he did was wrong and get a detention for it or something. _Yeah, like I have any time for detention_. Harry didn't have time to come up with a reason why. He didn't really want to tell Dumbledore about the Voice.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry sighed.

"I was coming to talk to you, sir."

"Really?" cut in Snape. "I seem to remember you walking the opposite direction. And _you_ were the one to argue that the headmaster wouldn't be up." Harry sighed again. _I might as well tell the truth. Well, close to it, anyway_.

"I was walking the wrong direction because I realized what time it was. I kinda left without checking the time," Harry lied.

"Well, you are here now, Harry, so what is it that you want to speak to me about that got you to leave the tower without checking the time?"

"Voices, sir."

"Voices." When Harry didn't elaborate, both the adults in the room started to get irritated, but only Snape showed it.

"Potter, you are going to have to say more than that." Harry looked down.

"I'm going to sound crazy," Potter whispered, which suddenly made Snape nervous. Was he hearing voices? The events around the Chamber of Secrets snuck up on the potions master.

"We are not going to think you crazy, Harry. Just tell us. It might be important." Harry looked up at Dumbledore, not knowing where to start.

"Well, I was sleeping," Harry started, and Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "And there was this voice that kept talking to me. I woke up, thinking it was just a dream, but then it said something when I was awake. Well, I think I was awake, anyway. It freaked me out, and I guess I was out of the room before I thought about it. Hmm," Harry said a little quieter. "Maybe I was still sleeping." Harry shook his head then, remembering what happened in the adjacent room, then continued his story. "Well, I was turning around when I saw Professor Snape. Then, when I was waiting, the Voice came back, but still in my head. The last sentence was whispered in my ear, though." Harry shook his head again. He kept his head down, not wanting to see how his professors would act.

"What was the voice saying, Harry?" Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't want to tell Dumbledore. The feeling went too deep. When Harry refused to answer, though, the other two wizards knew something was wrong.

"Harry?" both wizards asked, to Harry's surprise. Snape had called him Harry! This stunned him, and he was even less capable of answering. He pulled himself out of his awe soon, though, but kept his head down. Snape and Dumbledore exchanged looks, both worried about what could be affecting the boy like that.

Unbeknown to both adults, Harry shrunk into himself. He didn't want to think about any of it right now. He didn't want to think about any of it _ever_. He just wanted to be left alone, to crawl into a dark small space. He was surprised to find himself wanting his cupboard.

"Nothing, important, professors," Harry lied to both teachers and himself. "It was just trying to get me angry. I guess it was working for awhile, that's all. I'm better now," he reassured them at their disbelieving looks. "May I go back to the tower now? I'm tired."

"In a bit, Harry," Dumbledore told the boy. "I must tell you something first, though. At least a few of the Death Eaters' children have been given assignment that concerns you. They are meant to harm you, not kill you, but we don't know anything else." Harry glared at his hands. Just what he needed, another problem to deal with. "Be careful, Harry, and don't go anywhere outside your dormitory unless someone is with you."

"Yes, sir," Harry obliged, just wanting to get out of there.

"Now, I believe Professor Snape will be willing to escort you back. Do come to me if you continue to hear this voice. I will look into it in the mean time, but don't listen to it if it makes you angry." Harry nodded, and left the office, knowing he was excused. Snape followed, but when they were back in the corridor, he walked along side Harry.

This change in attitude confused Harry, but he didn't look at Snape. Usually, his teacher walked in front of the student when he was leading him somewhere, or behind when he wanted to keep an eye on him. What happened next was utterly unexpected.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Snape asked almost flatly, but there was concern in his voice. _Does he really care_? Harry asked himself. Snape had stopped when Harry did and was looking at him right back. There was no glare in his eyes, no smirk on him mouth. What really surprised Harry was that in his eyes was true concern.

The concern was different than he saw in other people, though. He knew that Hermione and Ron were often worried about him, and the rest of the Weasleys, also. But there was something different in Snape. Whatever it was, though, somehow tore part of Harry from the safe, dark place inside of him. He couldn't help it when tears started forming in the corner of his eyes, and he closed them, putting his head down, so Snape wouldn't see.

It didn't work, though, because Snape saw the boy was about to break down. Snape regretted asking, now. It wasn't his place. He was nothing but a teacher to the boy. A teacher the boy disliked. _So why, then, do I care_? He asked himself. Is_ it because he is my son? Or is it just because I've grown to know the boy and I now see he isn't the spoiled Gryffindor I once thought he was?_ Snape shook his head, not wanting to believe either, but knowing both were true. Not that he was going to admit that to the boy. If the young Potter didn't want to acknowledge it before, there had to be a reason. Perhaps the boy truly did hate him.

"I'm fine," Harry finally answered, which made Snape look back at him. Harry pulled himself back inside as quickly as he could. He just hoped that Snape didn't notice he was about to cry. It would give him one more thing to taunt him about.

_But he hasn't taunted you in a long time. Maybe he'll want to help. Maybe if you just tell him. . . _Harry thought to himself, but shook his head and continued walking.

Harry wanted a family more than anything, but he was afraid he'd get rejected. He wouldn't admit it to anybody, but he has come to respect, perhaps even like, Snape. The man who is his biological father. He didn't want to take the chance of confronting him when anything he could say could be thrown right back into his face. And Snape would be the person who would do that.

_Yes, but he's your _father_. Give him a chance, and if he doesn't want to have anything to do with you, it's _his_ loss. You have nothing to lose but a chance, and you'll never get that chance if you don't try, so you'd lose anyway._

Harry wanted to. He wanted the chance to have a father, someone who would care for him.

"_Why would _he_ care for you? He's one who is training you as a tool_," the Voice said into his ear. Harry turned around, tripping over the stair in the process. As last time, no one was there. His feelings on being used threatened to come up, but Harry pushed them down, remembering what Dumbledore said about not listening to the voice.

_Someone is trying to get to me, that's all. Someone else has found out about Snape and me and is trying to used it against me_, Harry thought to convince himself. Now, though, he was starting to regret not telling the headmaster what the voice was saying, but he couldn't help but feeling the headmaster would feel disappointed in him.

Harry turned back around and started up the stairs again. He made it up five before he felt as if his legs couldn't hold him. He felt like he was being ripped apart. He didn't know what to do, he just knew he had to tell someone. Harry twisted around and sat on the steps, not wanting to go any further.

Snape watched the boy, not knowing what to do. There was an internal struggle, he knew that, but didn't know where it was coming from. Was it because of the Voice? When Snape saw he was on the verge of crying again, he took action; he grabbed the boy's hand, leading him down to the dungeons, and eventually, his office. The whole way, the boy didn't resist once.

In his office, Severus Snape undid the wards on the hidden door in the back of the room and opened it, pulling the boy in, and sitting him down on a worn black sofa. Quickly, he went to the room where he kept his potions stores and pulled out a bottle of Calming Drought. Back in the sitting room, Harry had curled up into a ball at the end of the couch, facing the back.

Snape gently tapped the boy on the shoulder and waited. When the boy didn't move, Snape decided he best speak up.

"Harry, I have a Calming Drought for you. Would you like it?" This did get the boy to move, which helped Snape to relax a little.

Sitting up, Harry took the bottle of potion that Snape was handing out to him. He eyed it suspiciously, but he figured since Snape hadn't poisoned him yet, he probably wasn't going to, so he drank it. Almost immediately, he felt better.

Sitting back, Harry noticed that Snape was watching him. Unknown to either wizard, they were both thinking along the same lines: both wanted to talk about their relationship, but both were afraid to bring it up. They studied each other quietly, contemplating what to do next. Eventually, Harry spoke.

"Where are we?" he asked the elder. Snape sighed before he answered.

"In my private rooms. I had a feeling you needed to get to somewhere you didn't recognize to calm down." Both were silent again for awhile before Snape continued. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone you know where it is. No one would be able to get in, but I do prefer my privacy." Harry nodded in agreement, wondering what this meant. The man had brought him to his rooms. He wouldn't be surprised if no one (well, besides Dumbledore) knew where they were. What did that mean? Was there a chance? Harry was startled yet again when Snape sighed and sat down on the sofa next to him. He turned to look at the man and saw the was looking at him, too.

Snape studied the boy that he was sitting next to. He didn't notice until that moment that the boy was truly changing. He bits of himself and Lily in the child. His face wasn't as round as it used to be; it was thinner, but not noticeable unless you looked. His chin was also slightly more pointed. What really caught Snape's attention, though, was the boy's hair. The color had changed and it wasn't as unruly.

Harry's hair was longer now then he ever remembered seeing on the boy; in a month it would probably be down to his chin. It was no longer covering his scar. The color was now a red tinted black, which seemed to match perfectly with the shocking green eyes.

"I think we need to talk," Snape heard himself saying. He looked into the boy's eyes and saw some mixture of expectancy and fear there.

"About what, sir?" Harry asked.

"I think you know, Harry," Snape answered softly. They both wanted this to work, but both also didn't know how it would, or even if it was possible.


	12. Conversations

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. The characters Professor Enyami, Professor June, Raven, and Lex are mine. **

**Chapter 12 - Conversations**

Both wizards sat in silence for what must have been ten minutes; both trying to figure out how to start. Surprising to both, it was Harry who started the conversation.

"How?"

"What?" Snape asked, startled.

"_How_? How is this possible?" Harry asked. Snape sighed, readying himself to take a trip into the past.

"Lily and I were always friends. It was secret, of course, because of the war; she was a muggle born and my father would have been mad, him being a strong supporter of the Dark Lord." Snape paused, but continued when Harry didn't interrupt. "I never did like Gryffindors in general. I always found them too . . . _Gryffindor_. But your mother was different.

"James always fancied Lily. It was obvious, but he tried to impress her by doing stupid things, and Lily did not like that. Lily and I became more than friends, but it was still forced to be secret. I was avoiding problems with my father and Lily was avoiding problems with her fellow Gryffindors. Unfortunately, one day Sirius found out and _of course_ told James. James was furious. It was then that the true loathing of each other began. The Marauders did their best to persuade Lily to stay away from me and me to stay away from her.

"We ignored them all until seventh year. I turned 17 before the winter holiday, and during the holiday, I took the mark. Lily noticed before I could tell her it was only to further my education, and she broke up with me. I, of course, blamed this on the Marauders.

"A few years later, Lily and I ran into each other in the Leaky Cauldron. One event followed the other, and we slept together that night. She was gone when I woke up." Harry didn't say anything throughout the entire story, and was staring at Snape now, deep in thought. Snape was willing to wait until the boy spoke up. Eventually, he did.

"So, that's why you hate me so much." Snape sighed.

"I don't hate you, Harry. Just what you represented: a past that I couldn't make up for." Harry just glared at the man at that. He didn't like to be compared to people of the past. This just made Harry believe that him and Snape would never have a chance. He stood up, stiff.

"I should get to bed. I have a group meeting in the morning and I need to go to Hogsmede tomorrow," he said, then left immediately, both wizards forgetting that Harry was to have an escort.

Severus Snape watched the boy go, realizing he made a mistake with his last statement. The last thing that Harry needed was to think that Snape resented him. He didn't, but the way the boy reacted, that's probably what Harry thought.

It wasn't fair! He really thought for a few minutes that perhaps Snape did want to try. But no; Snape hated Harry because he represents the past. That wasn't going to change. Now, Harry not only represented what Snape lost, but also a mistake that he made. _I'm not meant to have a family, obviously. Meant to be an orphan, even if I _do_ have a living parent_.

Harry shook his head. Snape obviously wanted nothing to do with him, so Harry knew he had to put it from his mind. _Professor Snape will go back to being nothing but a professor_.

Harry made it to the portrait quicker than expected and he hissed the password at the fat lady. She, for once, opened without a word, and Harry made his way to his bed, occluded his mind, and fell asleep, the first time in a very long time, instantly.

The next morning, Harry was lucky to be up in time for his meeting with Malfoy and Lex. He woke up at 9:50, and he had to throw his clothes on quickly and run to the library without breakfast.

In the library, he walked around looking for his group, the bag on his back very heavy because he still hadn't fully woken up. Finally, in a far back nook between two bookshelves Harry never seen before, he found them.

"You had to chose a spot that took me forever to find, didn't you?"

"When I suggested it, I was hoping that you wouldn't find us," Malfoy spat back.

"Well, looks like your plan didn't work, now, did it?" Harry stated, irritated.

"Okay, how about we just get this essay done with? Then you two won't have to worry about being together for long," Lex interrupted.

"Fine," both Harry and Draco spat together, Harry sitting down.

"So, where should we start?" Harry asked, just wanting to get it over with.

"I can't believe you have to be in the same group as _two _Slytherins. One of them _Malfoy_ at that," Ron complained for Harry. He just met his friends back in the common room after the two hour meeting.

"I know. I hate it. Let's get to Hogsmede and have lunch or something. I'm starving! I wasn't able to eat this morning!" Hermione and Ron laughed.

"Now you are starting to sound like Ron!" Hermione proclaimed, getting a laugh from Harry. "Okay, let's go."

To Ron's dismay, the first stop they made was the bookstore. Hermione wanted, of course, to take a look around, and Harry needed to get his textbooks for Snape. He didn't want to now, since Snape made it pretty clear he didn't like Harry, but he was suppose to.

Harry quickly grabbed the books he needed, wanting to get the task done with, then took a look around since Hermione was hiding somewhere in the shelves. When nothing really caught his eye, he wandered to the front of the store, paid, then met up with Ron, who was looking at a quidditch book display.

"Ready?" Ron asked when he saw Harry had his bag of books.

"I'm more than ready. Who knows where Hermione is, though," he shrugged.

"Nutters, that one," Ron answered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"She's _your_ girlfriend, Ron," he replied back, and he got a glare from his friend. He turned around, though, when Harry's eyes widened at something behind him. Hermione was carrying a pile of at least ten books.

"Hermione! When are you going to have time to read those! You don't have any free time as it is!" Hermione gave Ron a look, then continued to the counter. "Nutters, I tell ya!" he said under his breath. All Harry could do was laugh quietly. Ron did have a point, though. Hermione had a _lot_ of books.

"Okay, where to now?" Hermione came up to the boys, still glaring at Ron. Ron gave her a sheepish grin.

"Quidditch," both boys said at the same time. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll wait outside. Can I see what books you bought while you two go in?" she asked Harry on their way to the shop. "You bought almost as many as me!"

"That's because I _had_ to, Hermione. Snape assigned them," Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure," he agreed, handing her his bag. She looked even smaller with all the bags of books in her arms. Hermione took a seat on a bench on the street with her load, and Harry and Ron went inside their favorite shop.

Fifteen minutes later, the duo was still inside the quidditch shop and Hermione was about to go inside to fetch them out. They still needed to eat!

Inside, though, the boys were admiring the new assortment of quidditch clothing. There was a new style of uniforms for the official quidditch teams, and Harry was thinking of getting a new pair of gloves, since his were pretty worn.

"_They are here for you,_" the Voice whispered. Harry turned from the displays and look around. Still not seeing anyone, Harry turned back. _Just ignore it_, he told himself. But as he did, a chill came over him. Dread. He turned around again and he saw them.

_Death Eaters. What are they doing in Hogsmede?_ Harry quickly thought before he remembered what the Voice said. Was it trying to warn him now?

"Ron," Harry hissed at his friend. Ron immediately turned to him. "Death Eaters are here. Get Hermione and go back to Hogwarts!"

"What about . . ."

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to warn the shopkeeper. Take a tunnel back!" Ron went quickly out the shop, and Harry went to look for the owner, trying to keep a low profile. He was sure that the shopkeepers had some way to warn others in case of an emergency, and the last thing he wanted right now was to get into a duel. Finally, he found him.

"Death Eaters are outside!" he whispered to the man. He only got a skeptic look, though. "I'm serious! Do you have a way to send up a warning before something happens?" Obviously, the man believed him at this, because he nodded and went into a back room.

Harry was quick to get out of the shop, cast a disillusionment charm on himself and walk quickly toward the Shrieking Shack, not wanting to bring attention to the candy shop. That, and if someone followed him, it would bring him right _into_ Hogwarts. No, the grounds were safer.

Half way to the old shack, a magical alarm sounded. Harry could hear immediately the panic that ensued, and started running since the panic would cover him. Suddenly, the charm broke and a masked Death Eater jumped in front of him.

"Damn," Harry hissed at himself and held up his wand. "Stupify!" he yelled. The Death Eater was too slow and the curse hit him. Harry continued at his run. He made it to the shack and turned around to find three Death Eaters catching up. One shot a hex at him that buzzed orange. Harry ducked behind the door and shut it hard. The hex shot a hole through the door. "Damn," he said again.

Harry started to run to the secret tunnel that lead to the school ground when the door behind him blew to pieces. He turned around, wand points straight out. "Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" he shouted at the three. Only one of them lost their wands, and the others shot hexes at his at the same time. He ducked them, not chancing a block to hold, throwing a freezing charm meant for more than one opponent at once. The wandless Death Eater was hit, but the others blocked it. Harry, anxious, starting spurring off a few curses at a row, unevenly, hoping to catch them off guard, it worked at first, hitting them. They were up within seconds.

Harry ducked another curse. This time, though, another curse came, hitting him in the shoulder of his right arm. Two more came before Harry could put up a shield, one in the let and one in the stomach. Ignoring the pain, Harry shot a few more offensive curses. Then he shot a few binding curses at them, knowing they wouldn't expect him to use one. It worked, because both armed Death Eaters were suddenly tied with unbreakable rope.

He immediately stupified them, not trusting them to not break free and took their wands. He then walked over to the frozen one, picking up the third wand on his way, and bound him, too. Stumbling and limping, Harry made his way through to tunnel that lead to the Whomping Willow. After what seemed like forever, Harry stumbled up to the base of the tree, tapping the rock to freeze it, then made his way to the castle. Thankfully, he ran into Dumbledore on the way.

"Harry, what happened?" he asked, worried, conjuring a stretcher.

"Death. Eaters. Shrieking. Shack. Hurt," Harry sputtered, dropping the wands in his hand, and passed out.

Severus Snape was lost as to what to do. He knew he made a mistake with Harry, telling him it was what he represented that he hated, not the boy himself, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to bring anything up on the subject during the private lessons incase the boy refused to keep coming. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed help with this. He didn't know what to do.

_But who? Know one else knows!_ Snape's first thought was Dumbledore. The man always seemed to know what to do, but he had a feeling it wouldn't help Harry or himself. He needed someone closer. _Who_? The only other person he believed he could trust with the information that might be able to help would be Lupin, and he didn't like the werewolf.

Unfortunately, no one else came to him. So Snape sat down and took out a piece of parchment, quill and a bottle of ink and began his letter.

_Lupin, _

_ I wish to speak with you about a personal matter. I would appreciate it if you came as soon as you are able, but you need not stop any current plans. _

_- Severus Snape_

On the way back from the Owlry, Snape passed through the entrance hall, noticing the nervous excitement. He knew immediately something was wrong.

"Headmaster! Harry said he would be coming right after us!" Granger yelled.

"Calm down, child. Now, what happened?"

"Harry and I were in the quidditch shop when he said there were Death Eaters outside, and he told me to find Hermione and take a secret passage back. He said he was going to warn the shopkeeper, then come right after us!"

"Could he have taken another passage back? You three do know several out of the castle, no?"

"He could have," Hermione said quietly, and Snape walked up to the group of three as more students piled into the hall.

"What is going on here?" he asked the headmaster in a flat voice as to not show that he was worried.

"Death Eaters have targeted Hogsmede. Severus, could you check the secret passages around the castle that you know of? I am going to check at the Whomping Willow." Snape nodded, then went to check immediately.

Teachers and Aurors were gathering in the hospital wing, where Albus was waiting for Harry to wake up, to talk about the events that happened during the day.

"There were three Death Eaters in the Shrieking Shack. All three were bound, two were very strongly stupified, and one was under a freezing charm. I'm very surprised that Mr. Potter was able to come from the duel only hit three times," said one of the aurors, explaining the situation. "Those three are known for their dangerous hexes."

"Yes," answered Dumbledore, glancing at the boy unconscious in the infirmary bed.

"What I don't understand is why he was in the shack in the first place, since it is out of bounds of where the students are allowed on Hogsmede trips," the auror continued, accusing.

"Yes, well, Mr. Potter does have a habit of disregarding the rules," answered Snape. He, too, was wondering why the boy came through that specific secret tunnel when Snape was sure the boy knew more convenient ones.

"We will just have to wait for him to wake up, then," answered Albus, ignoring the comment Snape made.

"Ugh, not again," Harry groaned, as if on cue. This got a laugh from everyone, except Snape, who knew that he was talking about once again being in the infirmary.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, on ending up in the hospital wing for the second time in the span of a week," said Madam Pomfrey, not at all amused. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was trampled by a herd of hippogriffs," complained Harry. "Sorry, Buckbeak," he continued under his breath.

"Now, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore cut in, causing Poppy to give the headmaster a glare, "we would all like to know what exactly happened today." Harry groaned again, not wanting to talk about it, but he explained anyway.

"Well, Ron and I were in the quidditch shop," he began, which Snape rolled his eyes at. "I suddenly had this really weird feeling, like something bad was going to happen, so I turned around and I saw several Death Eaters in the distance through the window. I told Ron to find Hermione and get back to the castle while I warn the shopkeeper so a warning could be sent. After that, I put myself under a disillusionment charm and walked quickly toward the Shrieking Shake . . ."

"What the Shrieking Shack? Surely it would have been quicker another way," interrupted a different auror. Harry looked down at the sheets on the bed and explained.

"All the other passageways lead into the school. The Shrieking Shack lead to the grounds. I figured it would be safer in case a Death Eater saw me and followed," he shrugged. "Which ended up happening anyway. At first it was only one. I was able to stupify him and continue running, but by the time I got to the shack, there were three running after me and they started shooting curses.

"After they blasted the door, I turned around, figuring I wouldn't be able to run after them, since they were able to catch up to me before. I was able to disarm one right away, but not the others. When I finally got the remaining two bounded, I stupified them, bound the third, who I used I freezing charm on, grabbed their wands, and made they way through the tunnel." Harry looked up and saw that one of the aurors was writing what he said down, and everyone one else was staring at him. Feeling uncomfortable under the stares, Harry looked back down.

"You did good, Harry," complimented McGonagall. Harry looked at her and smiled. He expected to be yelled at for going out of bounds, and was happy when it seemed he wasn't going to be.

"Can I go now?" Harry asked, which once again got almost everyone laughing.

"No, you may not," answered Pomfrey, one of those who did not laugh. "You will be staying overnight." Harry groaned again. "Now, everyone, out! My patients need their rest, and that can't happen if you are all in here making this much commotion! Shoo, shoo!" she said, pushing everyone out. Harry sat back in the bed, a little angry at being made to stay in the infirmary again.

"Hello, Harry," said a very familiar voice. Harry looked up and grinned madly.

"Remus! What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened, and I came to check on how you are doing. So, how are you doing?"

"Well, except for being stuck in here _again_, fine." Remus laughed.

"Yes, the second time in a week I was told."

"Yeah, and _neither_ were my fault, so I don't see why I should be punished by having to stay in here overnight!" Harry put on a fake pouting face.

The two spent the next hour talking, until Poppy once again cleared all visitors out of her ward. Remus, disappointed at being kicked out, made his way to the dungeons.

In the dungeons, Remus Lupin knocked on the office door of Severus Snape. A minute later, a "come in!" was yelled from inside. He entered.

"Here already?" Snape asked, on the borderline between interested and sarcastic.

"Visited Harry," he answered, choosing to ignore the sarcasm.

"Ah." After a few minutes, Remus decided to take it into his own hands to start the conversation, since Snape didn't seem to know where to start.

"You wished to see me?" he joked, as if he were a student who was called after class.

"Yes," Snape sighed. "Come with me." Snape led Remus to the sitting room of his quarters.

"You may sit. I will be right back." Snape left the room, and Remus did sit, wondering why Snape of all people wish to speak personally with himself. That in itself was an oddity. A minute later, Snape emerged from what seemed to be a bedroom.

"I suppose the easiest why of explaining would be for you to read this. It is genuine, I assure you," Snape said, handing the werewolf the letter from Lily he received at the beginning of August. Remus took it, slowly, and read.

Two minutes later, Remus looked up from the letter, eyes narrowed at Snape. "So, I assume you got this in August, since it says a week after Harry's 16th birthday." Snape nodded. "You didn't know before then?"

"No."

"Have you talked to him?"

"We talked for the first time last night. Or rather, early this morning."

"And?"

"It didn't go so well. It was fine at first. I explained how Lily and I knew each other." Snape stopped.

"So, what went wrong?"

"I told him that I didn't hate him, that I hated what he represented, only not worded like that. I was explaining why I treated him as I did."

"Why you treated him how you would treat James."

"Yes." There was a long silence.

"So, what do you need me for?"

"You know him better than anyone I can think of. Perhaps a way to get him to listen to me?" Remus glared again at the man.

"You _want_ to build a relationship with him?" Remus asked in a way that suggested that he didn't believe it.

"At first I didn't. He never said anything, so I never said anything. I figured everything was fine how it was. I also figured that if he wanted family, he would have came to talk to me." Remus shook his head, but Snape continued. "But, having to spend more time with him, I came to understand some things about him. I came to . . . _care_ . . . about him. He is my son, and I would like to have some sort of friendly relationship with him, even if it isn't a father/son relationship."

"Well, first things first, Harry isn't one to go up to someone and talk about something personal, much like you. He hasn't had anyone to go to throughout his life, and he probably 'figured' the same thing that you did: that if you wanted any relationship between the two of you, you'd go to him. Would you like me to talk to him?" Snape sighed.

"I don't think that would work," he resigned.

"You are probably correct. It might just make him more upset about the situation." Once again, both men were silent, thinking.

"Perhaps a gift?"

"Perhaps," Snape agreed.

"But I wouldn't do anything about it until he cools down a little. Just be nice to him, show him that you don't hate him. And _don't_ be overly nice. He would assume the worst of it." Snape nodded, then a smirk crossed his face.

"_You_ don't seem to be having any problem with this," Snape accused.

"Well, it does slightly disturb me. I wouldn't imagine Lily doing something like that. She was usually pretty honest about everything. But it would be pointless to argue with something that is a fact. And Harry does need family. He doesn't really know what is like to be loved. It could do both of you some good," he said, the last comment earning a glare from the potions master. "Well, it could!" he argued.

"Possibly," Snape replied, an uncommitted answer.

"I should get going, though. Keep in touch. I won't tell Harry you told me yet. Since Harry hasn't told me himself, he might feel betrayed," Remus said, getting up to exit. Snape nodded his agreement, and Remus left.


	13. Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. The characters Professor Enyami, Professor June, Raven, Lex, and any other characters you don't recognize are mine. **

**Chapter 13 - Yule Ball**

The rest of November went by quickly for Harry, what with his classes, both N.E.W.T. level and extra, quidditch, and the D.A. Harry did his best to avoid Snape outside of classes, and in class he kept up a formal front; he avoided anything of a personal manner with the man.

Harry's nightmares and weekly visions kept up, despite his combined skills in occluemency and legilimency, and the burning in his left forearm was pretty much constant. It wasn't a very strong feeling, but the consistency of the frequency of the pain got on his nerves, causing him to become very irritated with his friends for the smallest reasons. Especially when practically the whole school tried to get out of him who his ball partner was.

Snape, on the other hand, racked his brains for a way to get Harry to trust him. He could never talk to the boy; he was far too distant during classes. So, in addition to trying to gain that trust, he worked on what to get Harry for Christmas. He wanted it to mean something. He wanted it to be something that proved that Snape wanted Harry in his family.

_Family . . . _Snape thought to himself, then it came to him. He knew exactly what he was going to get the boy. Something the boy would be able to use, but something that was a family heirloom. It had been passed down through the Snape family for over ten generations, and he knew Harry would appreciate it, if he chose to accept it.

With the gift dilemma figured out, Snape went back to something else that was bugging him. Actually, it was bugging the whole school, only Severus would never admit to anyone that it annoyed him, also. This was Harry's choice in the Yule Ball partner. His understanding, from listening onto students conversations, was that, while Harry _did_ have a partner, _no one_ knew who it was. And the girl obviously wasn't speaking up.

This confused Snape slightly. Although he realized Harry didn't like a lot of attention, what was the harm of announcing who this girl was? Unless . . .

_No_, Snape said to himself. _That wouldn't make sense._ Snape himself had kept relation with a girl of a rival house secret, but if that was the reason for keeping it secret, why go to the ball with this girl if they wanted to keep it secret? Snape shook his head. He had the feeling he might never understand his biological son.

* * *

"Come on, mate! How hard is it to tell us who your date is?" Harry glared at his friend, Ron.

"I told you, you'll see. Now drop it," he answered in a flat voice that could have rivaled Snape. Ron did drop it, but Harry figured it would be brought back up later. Harry didn't understand why no one could wait a mere five days to find out who he was going to the ball with. "I'm going to bed," Harry continued. "Exams start tomorrow, and I want to have enough rest."

"Okay, Harry," answered Hermione, since Ron was still grumpy from Harry's tell-off. Harry went upstairs, closed the drapes around his bed, and took out his potions study materials. He had his potions exam tomorrow, and if he were to get the same exam everyone would receive, he would have no problem with it. But Snape had made an exam just for him, one that included everything extra he had learned in the past few weeks.

Two hours later, when his roommates were coming in to go to bed, Harry put away his books and drifted off into a restless sleep.

The day before the start of the winter holidays, Saturday, fourth year students and older were preparing for the ball that evening. Therefore, the halls were eerily quiet for a Saturday afternoon.

Which was why Harry was wandering around the corridors aimlessly, a lot on his mind. Exams were finished, which relieved him greatly, but he wasn't looking forward to the ball this evening. A Gryffindor hanging out with a Slytherin was a trip on thin ice. Not that Harry had anything against Slytherins in general. Well, not anymore, at least, but he knew it wouldn't take well with the rest of the school. Especially the Slytherins and fellow Gryffindors. The Slytherins would accuse him of trying something funny, the Gryffindors, of being a traitor.

Harry shook his head. He hated this house rivalry. Harry knew that he was close to being sorted into the opposing house, and he knew he had many Slytherin qualities that he had chosen to hide since his first year.

He realized how much in common he truly did have with the Slytherins through his defense against the dark arts group. He agreed with most of their tactics, but he never said this to them. If they knew how much of a Slytherin he was, he would definitely loose his advantage.

Harry smirked. _One more Slytherin quality_. He wouldn't admit it, but ever since he started the extra lessons with Snape, Harry started to decipher how much like the man he was. It scared him to learn the answer.

_It doesn't matter, though_, Harry thought to himself. _Snape wants nothing to do with me_, he argued with himself. But Harry was starting to doubt that. Although the snarky potions professor was at every lesson, the professor's attitude toward Harry was weird. Snape was distant, but at the same time, nice. Nice, as much as Harry wanted to refuse it as the truth.

Harry shook thoughts of Snape out of his head and thought ahead to the evening. He wondered if he made the right decision asking Raven to the ball. He watched her closely since he asked her and was still no closer to figuring her out. She was often on her own or with her brother when in public, and he wondered why she was never around other girls in her year.

After noticing this, Harry talked to Lex about his sister, which turned out to be a rather bad idea. He was very overprotective of her, and it took a while to convince the Slytherin that he wasn't going to do anything bad to the fifth year. The topic was soon dropped. But as Harry continued to watch Raven, he wondered what caused her brother to be so overprotective. She could definitely protect herself.

Harry continued walking through the corridors, not realizing he was in the dungeons, on a path to his 'secret' classroom. The ball wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. He was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, but nearly every student, including his friends, were going home for the break. With the war now public, everyone seemed to want to spend as much time with their families as possible.

This thought only brought up the topic of family once again to Harry. Not that he really considered Snape family. Snape would probably kill him for even attempting to think that. At first, he was looking forward to a quiet holiday: no lessons, no Voldemort, no _Snape_. No such luck, though. Right after his last exam with the man, he informed Harry that their private lessons would continue through the holiday break and shoved the winter schedule into his hands before he had to rush out for his last exam.

So that meant that he had to deal with both the stressful lessons and Snape. Not that he minded the lessons, really. He learned a lot of useful things during these hours, but the downside was that Snape was there. He figured Voldemort wouldn't let up, either. No, the only break he would have during the holiday would be from most people.

Bringing him out of his reverie, Harry ran right into Snape. The man glared down at the too-small 16 year old.

"Not watching where you're going, Potter?" Snape asked.

"No, sir," Harry replied, confused at the lack of malice in the elder's voice.

"And you would be in the dungeons, _why_?" Snape wondered aloud.

"Just taking a walk, sir." Snape rose an eyebrow.

"You do realize that a Gryffindor talking a walk in the dungeons on a Saturday afternoon could prove dangerous?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered. He didn't even realize he was in the dungeons before running into the potions master. Snape just shook his head and continued walking to where ever it was he was going.

Harry was planning on heading back up to Gryffindor, but unfortunately, it would mean following Snape for at least a little while. Instead, he was about to continue his walk through the dungeons when he heard some very familiar Slytherin voices around the corner. Not wanting a confrontation or any loss of points, Harry turned and followed the corridor out of the dungeons, doing his best not make it look like he was not following his professor. Luckily, there was enough distance between them.

* * *

Nearly six in the evening, almost time for the dinner to start, all four houses were in chaos. Someone seemed to be losing something every two minutes, and all four Head of Houses were stressed with trying to calm everyone down. Luckily, five minutes to six, everyone who was planning on going to the ball was heading down to the Great Hall, and everyone who wasn't was walking to a separate room that was set up for their own dinner.

Inside the Great hall, the four house tables were gone, and smaller round tables took their place densely around the room. Extravagantly decorate, it looked every bit like a restaurant a king a queen would dine in.

Harry waited just outside the left-most door for Raven, trying to be unnoticed, to no prevail. Every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff that Harry knew, and even a few that he didn't, all asked eagerly where his date was, while several Slytherins came by to taunt him about his 'missing date'. Harry shook his head at the Slytherins, choosing to ignore them, and said a flat "you'll see" to the others.

What bugged Harry the most, though, was that all the professors were watching him also. _There can't be a simple dance without everyone watching me like a rare caged animal!_ Harry thought angrily to himself. Even Snape seemed to be watching him, but since the man was so good at spying, it was hard to tell.

Finally, ten minutes after six, Raven was walking down the stairs of the Entrance Hall, alone, in very becoming, dark purple dress robes. She looked beautiful. Harry smiled to himself and walked to the base of the stairs. As he did so, he felt all who were still in the entrance hall turn to look at him. Since there were still so many students on the stairs, they all waited with anticipation on which girl walking down the stairs was Harry Potter's date. Raven reached the bottom of the stairs and faced Harry.

"Harry," she greeted.

"Raven," he answered back with a nod of his head. He could feel, as well as hear, the gasps coming from everyone. A small smirk played across Raven face, and Harry rolled his eyes. _Figures she'd find this amusing_. Harry did, also, to a point, but he found it more annoying than anything else. He hated how much attention he got. He couldn't really be mad at Raven, though. Both she and Lex pretty much stated that they like playing with people's minds.

* * *

To say Snape was surprised was an understatement. He never expected Harry to be at the ball with a Slytherin, much less Raven Drima. As far as Snape knew, those two hadn't even spared each other a glance in a month, and he couldn't think of anything the two had in common. Well, besides being quidditch seekers and both _were_ good at defense. He couldn't help but wonder when it was that it was decided the two would go to the ball together.

He then figured it was probably when Harry stayed after the D.A. meeting with Mr. and Miss Drima. The night he learned of Harry's visions.

Snape knew that Harry was still witness to the meetings every Monday night. He was able to drag that information out of the boy without too much trouble, but that was probably because Harry didn't want it happening and was willing to share anything that will make it stop. Snape noticed that over time, the rubbing of the boy's left arm became more and more frequent, which worried him. He had no idea how it affected the boy. So far, there was no visible signs of the Dark Mark, but every Tuesday morning, his arm felt as if he truly did receive the Mark.

* * *

Harry landed in his bed, still in dress robes, with a headache. He couldn't say he had a bad time, but he for sure didn't have a good time. He and Raven got along fine, for the most part. They both opted for a two-person table in the corner of the hall, not really wanting to share a table with anyone else. Dinner went smoothly, but afterward, Raven had dragged Harry to meet the girl that she was always partnered with in D.A., Janet.

Janet didn't have any problem with Harry, which was pretty much expected because she was in the D.A., but the group that she was with made it clear that they didn't want Harry there. After saying good bye to Janet, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione, so they went over to them to talk. Raven and Hermione seemed to get along okay, but Harry suspected it was only because of Harry. Ron, on the other hand, continued to glare at both Harry and Raven.

The rest of the night continued with this "group hopping", as Raven called it. Raven explained to Harry that, while she got along with a lot of people, she really didn't like most of them. She just stayed on friendly terms with them, "just in case". Harry understood where she was coming from, but didn't really like this. He didn't like the idea of pretending to be friends with someone when you didn't like them. Being polite, sure.

The next morning, breakfast was difficult. If it wasn't for Hermione, he was sure he would have gone crazy. Everyone was mad that he went to the ball with a _Slytherin_. This made him mad, of course. Half the people who confronted him were those who were in the D.A. Harry reminded himself to make an announcement next meeting about the house conflicts. He had thought that the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students in D.A. were accepting of the Slytherins. At least the Slytherins in the Defense Association. He was obviously wrong, and he was going to make it clear that he wasn't going to put up with it.

"Your such a traitor, Potter!" one of the seventh year Gryffindors hissed at him as he made his way to his seat. Unfortunately, it was one of those in the D.A. "I can't believe you would go out with a _Slytherin_. They are all evil!" This last statement started Harry off. As mad as he was, though, he kept a calm facade.

"Do you really believe that, John?" he asked calmly.

"Yes! I don't know why you can't see that! They are all followers of _him_. They can't be trusted! Why you let any of them into the D.A. is beyond me!" Harry sighed and began to realize _why_ the Slytherins seemed the way they were. There were prats like John who couldn't see anything beyond a house.

"I can assure you that not all Slytherins are _evil_, as you plainly stated. . ." Harry started, but was interrupted.

"Yes, they are! All the dark wizards have come from Slytherin!" Harry gave the Gryffindor a glare that rivaled Snape's worst. Of course, Harry looking slightly like the potions master did help that.

"Not all the dark wizards came from Slytherin. Peter Pettigrew was from _Gryffindor_, but he still joined . . ."

"You know what? I think _you_ are becoming one of _them_! How do we know you haven't gone and joined you-know-who! You really are acting like a Slytherin!" At this proclamation, the entire Great Hall became silent. Harry unconsciously rubbed his burning left arm. Unfortunately, John noticed this. "You know, you rub your left arm a lot too," he continued, no longer yelling, but talking loud enough for the entire hall to hear. "I know that Death Eaters are marked on their left arm. My parents told me that it burns you-know-who's followers whenever he wants them to come to them." The boy paused, then narrowed his eyes. "I think _you_ have the Dark Mark."

Snape watched this along with the rest of the hall. The boy didn't know the extent of the accusations he was making, how dangerous it was. After hearing the stupid Gryffindor accuse Harry of having the Mark, Snape watched Harry. He was surprised at how calm he kept his appearance after this, but Snape knew that it was taking all the boy had to do so. After what seemed like five minutes, Harry seemed to have cooled enough to answer. How he did so surprise everyone.

Harry, after he trusted himself to speak, rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. It was bare.

"Does it _look_ like I have the Dark Mark? And no, the Mark is _not_ something that can be hidden in _any _way. What makes you think that _I_ would join Voldemort? Rest assured to you and anyone who may think otherwise, I would _never_ join _Lord_ Voldemort. He is the root cause of almost everything in my life that I hate. I will be dead before I would ever think of joining him, whether by choice _or_ by force. Be careful of what you accuse people of in the future, _John_. I am sure that if you ever accuse a true Death Eater of being one in public, you probably wouldn't live long enough to see the end of that week."

Harry gave his entire speech in a dangerous voice, low but loud enough that everyone would hear. Not wanting to see the reaction this speech would cause, Harry turned around and stalked out of the Great Hall. Not wanting to go back to Gryffindor tower, Harry headed toward the dungeons, but decided that wasn't smart either. It was true that not all Slytherins were evil, but if any of the Death Eater's children were to catch him alone, he would be in trouble. In a loss of what to do, Harry headed for the Astronomy tower. To his surprise, Hermione showed up a few minutes after Harry did.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Harry asked, his back still to his friend. Hermione gave a small laugh.

"After awhile, probably. Maybe. I really don't know. I can't believe there were so many people who object to one dance partner! And those accusations! I hope a teacher knocks some sense into him!" Hermione complained.

"Yeah," was Harry answer.

"Look. You handled it well, Harry. I know if I was accused of being a Death Eater, I wouldn't have handled it near as well. I probably would have ended up running from the room crying after yelling at him or something. Just don't listen to them. I think it is great that you are willing to look past houses. Even after all the warnings, most don't seem so willing. I still can't believe there are still some from the D.A. who still hate Slytherin as a whole," Hermione huffed.

"Yeah." After that, Hermione tried to convince Harry to come and eat breakfast, but Harry refused, saying he'll make sure he'll eat lunch.

"Bye, Harry," she said, giving him a very strong hug. "I'll see you after break. Don't forget to write! I want to hear what you end up doing! Go and find some secret passage that isn't on the map!"

"Bye, Hermione. Don't worry, I'll write. Is Ron still mad at me?"

"Yeah, but he'll cool down. He always does." Harry rolled his eyes. When Hermione left, Harry turned back to looking over the grounds from his spot on the tower. This view always calmed him for some reason.

Snape watched Harry leave the Great Hall, wanting to go after him, but didn't. It would seem weird for a professor who, in public, didn't get along with him to go after him, but he was relieved when Miss Granger did leave.

Snape was proud of how Harry handled the situation. It was how Snape himself would have handled it. Well, if he didn't have the Dark Mark. Snape was surprised at how much Harry was beginning to look like himself, especially when angry. It even scared him a little. It made his realize that they wouldn't be able to keep this secret forever. By Harry's 17th birthday, he would look as he truly should, and Snape had no doubts that his son would mostly resemble himself. That much in itself was clear.

* * *

Harry stayed on the Astronomy tower until his watch read that it was time for lunch. He was glad when no one came looking for him, but he didn't really want to face those who would be staying for the holiday. His stomach said otherwise, though. Reluctantly, Harry made his way down to the Great Hall.

The center door was open, but Harry hesitated before going in. The hall no longer had the four house tables. In their place was a smaller table in the center of the room. Obviously there were so few students staying that someone decided that everyone was to eat at the same table. Being overcome by his empty stomach, Harry entered. Unfortunately, Dumbledore noticed immediately.

"Ah, Harry. Glad you could join us, my boy. Have a good morning?"

"Yes, sir." Harry answered, contemplating where to sit. There were only two seats open: one next to Enyami, but across from Snape, and one next to Snape, but across from Enyami. It seemed either way he would have to be near both of them.

Deciding that he trusted Snape more than Enyami, Harry took a seat next to Snape and quickly filled his plate, ignoring the others at the table. When he did look up, Enyami glared at him, so he quickly looked back down. Slowing down his eating, he examined the occupants of the table out of the corner of his eye. Dumbledore, Snape, Enyami, Hagrid, McGonagall and Sprout were the teachers, and there were five other students: three of them were Slytherins from the younger years, one sixth year Hufflepuff from the D.A., Clark, and a fourth year Ravenclaw who Harry only knew by glance.

Harry sighed. This was going to be one odd holiday. _Hey, I'll have the common room to myself_, Harry thought, which cheered him up a little. Now, all he had to do was get through the break without being scrutinized by the few students here.


	14. Christmas Holiday

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. The characters Professor Enyami, Professor June, Raven, Lex, and any other characters you don't recognize are mine. **

**Chapter 14 - Christmas Holiday**

"Start," commanded Snape, dryly. It was the first Monday of the holiday, and Harry was starting a potion for his lessons with Snape. _Is this ever going to end_? he thought.

Two hours later, an almost perfect potion sat cooling in his cauldron. Harry bottled it, handed it to Snape, then prepared to leave.

"Wait, Harry," Snape said. Harry turned around. Snape had an old book in his hand. Surprisingly, he handed it to Harry. "It is that Advanced Potions book that you asked to go through before. For your assignment, you will write an essay on the changes made to the first potion in the book, explaining what the changes were, why they were made, and whether you can think of any improvements. Make it as long as you need to finish it." Harry nodded, took the book and left.

It was really confusing when Snape called Harry by his first name. He did it all the time, unless he was irritated or mad at Harry, but he still couldn't get used to it. What did it mean?

Harry made his way to the common room. It was weird being there with no other Gryffindors. It was really quiet. It was surprisingly easy to concentrate, though, without the usual buzzing that seemed to be natural during the term.

Deciding to get his newest assignment out of the way, Harry sat down at one of the tables and took out the potions book. It was the one that he had trouble reading awhile ago. He looked at the first potion and groaned. He was getting used to tweaking potions in one way or another for assignments, but he never had to examine another person's "improvements" before.

An hour and a half later, Harry was finished, and he made his way to the Great Hall for lunch, a potions theory book under his arm. He knew he was going early, but he didn't want to end up sitting next to Enyami again. Somehow, it happened every meal, and Harry was determine to not let it happen again.

Harry was the first one to the Great Hall, but McGonagall wasn't far behind. Harry sat down at the table and opened his book. He had two more chapters to read before tomorrow for the small exam Snape was giving him. This made Harry slightly angry. _We just finished end of term exams! _It was common for Snape to give him several exams in a week, though. "Just to made sure you are keeping up", was his excuse.

Unfortunately, the next person to enter the hall was Enyami, and of course, she sat down next to Harry. _Why is she doing this?_ he asked silently, annoyed. No matter what, she sat next to him. He was saved from talking to her by the rest of the students and teachers arriving.

Harry ate quickly, wanting to get out of there as soon as he could. He finished the food on his plate, skipping his pumpkin juice, and moved to get up.

"Harry, pudding is coming up soon. Please stay," said Dumbledore in a tone that implied he wasn't asking. Harry sat back down. He looked at everyone else at the table, and no one was near being finished. So, until his fellow students and professors finished, Harry started at the food in the center of the table as if it were his worst enemy.

Snape watched Harry out of the corner of his eye during lunch. For some reason, he ate quickly, and was now staring at the food angrily since the headmaster wouldn't let him leave. He took notice that Enyami was sitting next to the boy again, and he gave her a look. He never liked her, but could never figure out why. She has been placing herself next to Harry for the last two meals, and Snape could tell it was making the boy nervous.

Snape excused himself when pudding arrived and headed toward the dungeons. Harry had defense right after lunch, and he wanted to make sure that the room was set up. He was planning on teaching Harry several offensive curses, ones that he would be able to use in a duel in the need arose, and the defense section of the classroom needed to be blocked off from the rest of the room to ensure nothing would be destroyed.

Harry entered twenty minutes later, bag over his shoulder, and a roll of parchment in the other.

"I finished my potions essay, sir," he said, handing the roll over. Snape gave the boy a surprised look. During this last term, the boy had become very diligent when it came to his school work. He wasn't expecting the essay this soon, but he took it, and nodded.

"We will be working on offensive curses today. Take out your wand." Harry produced his wand, seemingly, out of nowhere. Snape was used to this now; the boy kept his wand on him at all times, and Snape suspected he even slept with it on. Snape walked into the partitioned part of the room, and Harry followed. "The first curse is type of blasting curse, but it has more power behind it than your basic blasting curses. The incantation is '_schlima_'." The rest of the lesson followed the same direction, where Snape would show Harry how the curse was done, then Harry throwing these newly learned curses at a transfigured dummy.

"That's good," Snape said, ending the lesson. "We will work on dueling next time." Before Snape could say goodbye, the boy was gone. Snape sighed. _Am I ever going to get through to that boy?_ he asked himself. He had really hoped that he would be able to get close enough to Harry before Christmas, so he could hand the boy his present, but at this rate, he would have to settle for having a house elf deliver it, like most presents were.

* * *

The rest of the break before Christmas went pretty quickly. If he wasn't in lessons, doing homework, or eating, Harry took to exploring the castle. It was tiring, but it kept his mind off other things, like the Dark Mark, or the Voice, which came back every few days or so. He learned to ignore it, for the most part, but he couldn't help but think what the Voice said was true.

While exploring, he checked all rooms that the map had on it, and he also looked for any passage or room that was not labeled. With the Hogwarts' castle, you never knew when a new room was going to appear. As it were, in the weeks that he explored the castle, he found about a dozen rooms and several passages that led to various places around the castle. He made sure he marked them down on a copy he made of the map, one that had no charms on it.

In addition to exploring the castle, Harry spent time looking up way to make a map like the Marauders' map. Nearing Christmas, and still no way of making one, Harry was thinking about contacting Moony and asking for references.

Enyami still, somehow, ended up sitting next to Harry every meal. It annoyed Harry so much that for a few days, he skipped meals in the Great Hall and just snuck to the kitchen. Unfortunately, McGonagall became worried and personally made sure that he came to eat with the rest of the school. What was weird about sitting next to Enyami was that Snape seemed to notice Harry's discomfort and _seemed_ to try to help Harry out. He wasn't sure, but that was what it seemed like.

* * *

_"Tanya, come forward," Harry said to one of his followers. The masked woman did so. "How close are you to completing your task?" Tanya lowered herself to one knee._

_"I have been able to sneak the potion into his food more than once, my Lord, but he seems to sense something is wrong with the food, because he will not eat the food I added it to. As for the curse, he doesn't seem to be responding."_

_"So, in conclusion, you have gotten nowhere." Tanya paused before answering._

_"You, of course, of correct, my Lord."_

_"Tanya Enyami, my dear, I expected more of you. Crucio," he said, almost lazily. When he finished, he spoke to her again. "Stand up." She did so. "Take off your mask." After another pause, she did this, also. Harry got into her memories with ease. The memories were familiar; eating in the Great Hall, only from Enyami's perspective. "Try harder. Crucio," he said, harshly._

Harry woke up screaming. Oddly, someone else was in the room, too, trying to calm him.

"Sh, Harry," comforted Snape after somehow getting a cruciatus pain potion down his throat. This didn't calm him down, though, it only seemed to make it worse. After a few minutes, his words started to become coherent.

"She's a Death Eater, she's a Death Eater," he kept repeating. He was up and out of the dorm before Snape could ask who 'she' was. As soon as it registered that the boy was gone, he got up quickly and made to follow him.

Snape followed Harry to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office, the boy still hysterical. Unable to speak the password, he started hitting and kicking it. Snape quickly said the password so Harry wouldn't hurt himself, and the boy ran (or rather, crawled) up the moving stairs.

Not quite surprising, the headmaster was still in his office, going through last term's paperwork, when a very disturbed Harry Potter came bursting through the door, followed by a seemingly calm Severus Snape.

"She's a Death Eater!" hissed Harry before collapsing on the floor, unconscious. After checking to make sure the boy was still alive, Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"What happened?"

"I am not sure. I was checking on him . . ." Snape started, and got a questioning look from the old man, "because tonight is the usual night for Death Eater meetings, and Harry often sees these meetings," Snape continued. Dumbledore knew how the meetings affected the boy, and about the phantom Dark Mark that haunted Harry. "I was able to leave when he started screaming. I'm assuming the Cruciatus curse. I woke him up, and shoved a pain potion down his throat. He mumbled a bunch of incoherent things before he said, 'She's a Death Eater', over and over again. Then he ran here, and I followed him." The two men looked at the boy who collapsed.

"He's gone through so much, and he is still only a boy. So, I'm assuming that the Occumency and Legilimancy are not going so well?"

"Harry has gotten quite good at Occlumency. He is still studying the theory behind Legilimancy, and he has a few more chapters in the book to go before I will allow him to actually practice it." For some reason, a chuckle came from the older man. "And what is so funny?"

"I never noticed until now that you have been calling the young boy Harry. Since when have you been doing that?" Snape glared at Dumbledore, but then thought about it. He really didn't know.

"I don't know. It is probably because I have been spending so much time with the boy."

"And you have realized he is not his father." Snape glared at the headmaster once again, thinking of the irony of that.

"I suppose. Now, do you have any idea who this 'she' is that Harry was babbling about?"

"No. I suppose we should wake him and find out. Would you mind bringing a calming potion? I fear we might need it."

"No need," Snape said, pulling a potions bottle out of his robes. "I always bring a few potions with me, just in case."

"Of course," answered Dumbledore, walking over to Harry.

"Harry," he said, gently shaking the boy. "Harry, wake up." Slowly, he did wake up, nearly attacking the headmaster when he could move again. Finally, he woke up enough to realize where he was.

"Sorry, Headmaster. I thought you were someone else." Dumbledore chuckled again.

"That's quite alright, my boy. Now, would you please take this? It is a calming potion." Harry did so willingly, then looked at the headmaster. "Who is this 'she' you were talking about in 'she's a Death Eater'?" Harry seemed confused for a few seconds before he remembered his vision.

"Enyami!" he hissed, and Dumbledore nearly dropped the potion bottle.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes! I saw her face _and_ he called her by her name. _Tanya Enyami_," he spat, as if it were a curse in itself. Dumbledore seemed to grow smaller at this.

"We will check it out, Harry. Do you know if she has the Dark Mark?"

"N. . ." Harry started, then stopped. The name Tanya sounded familiar. He heard it before, he knew. But where? Then it came to him. "Yes! She was marked closer to the beginning of the term!"

"Okay. We might not be able to get to her immediately, Harry, so please don't tell anyone this. She will be taken care of."

"Alright, sir. Um. . ."

"What is it?"

"They were talking about something. Enyami had a 'task' that she needed to get done, but she didn't get it done yet. I think they were talking about me. She said something about putting something in my food. And something else about a curse, and how it doesn't seem to be affecting me. You don't think that has anything to do with the Voice that has been bugging me, do you?" The headmaster thought about this for a minute.

"It could be. We'll make sure her chambers are gone through. I should report this to the aurors in the Order so they can do something. Now, since tomorrow is Christmas Eve and there will be a small celebration, I am sure you want your sleep. I am also sure Professor Snape would be willing to escort you to Gryffindor tower."

"Of course," Snape said flatly. "Come along, Harry," he told the boy. He had the strangest urge to find Enyami at this moment and strangle her with his bare hands. In fact, he meant to do so if he came across her before the aurors got to her. Without realizing it, he guided Harry gently out of the headmaster's office.

They made their way to the tower in silence. At the portrait, Snape gave the password and guided the boy into the common room. He was about to guide him up to his dorm room when Harry turned around and gave Snape a funny look.

"What were you doing in Gryffindor tower?" he asked hesitantly. Snape almost smiled. He really didn't know how to answer that question, so he opted for the truth.

"I have been checking up on you on Mondays because of your visions." This seemed to stun the boy, because he just stared at his . . . the man.

"Why?" Snape paused at this question. Why _did_ he do it?

"You're my son," he whispered, realizing how true that was as he said it. Harry gave him a calculating look. They were both silent, both in their own worlds, until Harry finally spoke up.

"I'm tired. Good night, Professor," was all Harry said. Snape sighed.

"Good night, Harry," Snape answered, then left the tower, not wanting to push anything. _Perhaps we made some progress today_, he thought to himself.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Enyami wasn't there. Everyone but Snape, Dumbledore, and Harry questioned where she was, but they didn't get an answer. It wasn't like her to miss a meal.

That morning, Harry sat across from Snape. He thought about Snape's answer last night; about why he checked up on Harry. It felt weird; no one had ever bothered to 'check up' on him before. He was usually left to handle things on his own. Did that mean that Snape really did want him as a son? That he wanted Harry as part of his family?

Harry planned on asking Snape after breakfast, but he didn't get the chance to. Dumbledore asked to speak with him, and the two wizards left the hall. Harry sighed. _Later_, he told himself, but he didn't know if he would have the courage to later. It took the entire time before breakfast to work on the courage to decide to talk to the man.

Harry didn't see Snape for the rest of the day, and at ten at night, Harry plopped onto his bed, exhausted from all the research he'd been doing.

Dumbledore had called Harry to his office that afternoon to inform Harry that Enyami did confess and was now in Azkaban awaiting her trail. Apparently, she did more than just spy on Dumbledore; she was involved in many of the raids that the Death Eaters held over the past month. Occluding his mind, Harry fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Harry awoke with a start, not realizing why. He did understand as soon as he got out of bed, though. A pile of presents lay at the foot of his four poster bed, waiting to be opened. It was Christmas. Harry grinned widely, temporarily forgetting his problems.

The first present was from Hermione; a book, of course, on the history of Dark Arts. The second was from Ron; quidditch gloves. Neville gave him some odd plant that only was in bloom in the sunlight, and Ginny gave him a book on quidditch techniques. He got the usual jumper from Mrs. Weasley, and a bunch of other gifts from other members of the D.A., saying sorry for how they acted after the ball.

The last gift had no label of who it was from. Suspicious, Harry prodded it. His last unlabeled gift was from Sirius, but there was no way that was possible now. After checking to see if there were any curses on it, which there weren't, Harry picked it up, slowly ripping off the paper. Under the paper was a plain, black wooden box. Taped to the box was a note that was labeled "Harry Potter". He took it and unfolded the letter.

_This was originally your Grandfather's. It has been passed down through several generations, but no one knows for sure who started it. I do believe you will have better luck with these than you seem to with others._

Harry just started at the unsigned letter. His grandfather? Did that mean it was from Snape? Or was it another gift from Dumbledore? Harry sighed. _It can't be from Dumbledore_, he thought rationally to himself. _He already told you he didn't have anything else of James'_.

So it had to have been Snape. Harry knew that he needed to talk to Snape . . . his father. No. He wouldn't call him that until he knew for sure Snape wanted him.

Realizing he didn't open the gift yet, Harry opened the box. Inside was a rather beautiful chess board. Lifting the board out of the box, Harry saw that the pieces were stored neatly below. The board and the pieces were made out of some type of black stone that Harry didn't recognize. He realized with a start that this was a very expensive set.

_A set that has been in the family for a very long time_, Harry thought. Checking the time, Harry put away the chess set neatly and made his way toward the dungeons before breakfast, not caring if Snape was up yet. They needed to talk.


	15. The Phantom Mark

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. The characters Professor Enyami, Professor June, Raven, Lex, and any other characters you don't recognize are mine. **

**Chapter 15 - The Phantom Mark**

Harry stood in the middle of a corridor in the dungeons. He wanted to talk to Snape before breakfast, but how was he suppose to find him? He knew where Snape's rooms were, but he would have to be inside Snape's office to get to them . . . which he doubted were left unlocked.

Deciding trying would be better than standing where he was, Harry made his way to Snape's office. He stood there for another five minutes before he got the courage to knock. After waiting three more minutes, with no answer, Harry turned around with the plan of going back to the tower and jumped. Snape was standing right behind him.

"Harry," Snape greeted.

"Professor," Harry said quietly. He had no idea how to start.

"I assume you want to talk?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered. Snape just nodded, entered his office, and preceded to his rooms. Harry followed, starting to doubt his decision. Snape closed the door after Harry entered, and motioned for the boy to sit down. Harry did so, then stared at his hands, not knowing what to say. After about five minutes of both of them sitting there in silence, Harry decided it was better now than later.

"Thank you for the chess set, sir," he said, looking up. "It's really nice." Snape nodded.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it, Harry." Harry looked back down. He really didn't know how to start.

Snape saw how nervous the boy looked. He had a pretty good idea of why Harry wanted to talk, but he was hoping that he would start. Obviously, neither of them knew where they stood with the other. Deciding to avoid an uncomfortable topic, Snape brought up an easier topic.

"What have you been doing this holiday?" Harry gave Snape a surprised glance. Of all ways of how to start a conversation with Snape, Harry never thought of _that_. He quickly hid his surprise, though, and concentrated on answering the question.

"Nothing much. I've explored the castle more, found a few new rooms and stuff. I've also been trying to find a way to edit the map . . ." Harry started, then stopped, remembering who he was talking to. He took a chance glace at the man. Surprising, there was an almost amused look on his face. This slightly scared Harry.

"If you are talking about the Marauders Map, I have already promised Lupin I wouldn't take it from you, as much as I would like to," he said, a slight sneer in his voice.

"Thank you, sir," he whispered. Although James wasn't his real father, he _did_ raise him as his own for the first year of his life, and he didn't have much of his stuff. Snape waved it off.

"Anything else? Besides lessons and schoolwork, of course."

"Besides avoiding Enyami? No, that was pretty much it. It is quiet around here with only a few other students." The mention of Enyami reminded Snape of the Voice and the Phantom Mark, but he decided to push the topics aside until later.

"How far have you gotten with the map?" Harry sighed.

"Not very far. I'm not sure exactly how they did it. There are so many elements involved," Harry said, almost defeated.

"Have you considered asking Lupin?"

"Of course. I was going to ask for references, since there are so many books on parchment charms. I want to figure it out on my own, though," Harry stated. Snape nodded again, a weird look on his face. It was so weird not seeing his face without either the sneer or blankness to it. Harry was actually surprised at the conversation itself. When no more questions came, Harry decided to take a chance by asking Snape questions. "How about you, sir?" Snape seemed surprised at the question.

"Research, mostly," was his reply.

"Research? Do you do it often? What kind?"

"Mostly potions, and yes, I do quite a bit of research."

"Like what? Like making new potions?" Harry asked, and seemed rather interested, which surprised Snape.

"Yes, among other things. Also, looking for uncommon potions that might be useful for something, but have been forgotten." Harry nodded, wanting to know more, but didn't know what to ask.

"No one else knows, do they?" Harry asked quietly, then regretted it immediately; he said it without thinking. Even with the sudden topic change, Snape knew what he was talking about.

"Not unless you told anyone, no," Snape answered softly. "Actually, yes. Remus Lupin knows." Harry's head shot up.

"What? How does he know?"

"I told him. I was trying to figure out how talk to you." Harry blushed, embarrassed. He hadn't made it very easy.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Snape sighed.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Harry. I do admit, I haven't been very kind to you the past five years. I'm willing to put that aside, though, and start over. If you're willing." Harry looked at the man, trying to decide whether or not he was serious. He knew Snape was, though. Snape didn't offer unless he was. Harry nodded.

"I'd like that, sir."

"Severus."

"What?"

"You may call me Severus. If we are to get to know each other as . . . father and son . . . we might as well be on a first name basis." Harry nodded, surprised.

"Okay, si – Severus," he answered, slightly blushing. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"Yes, I imagine it will. You will call me Professor in public, though." Harry nodded his understanding. Harry's stomach decided then was a good time to make itself known by growling rather loudly. "Hungry?"

"Yes, si – Severus."

"Would you like to each breakfast here?" Harry was about to agree, when he remembered.

"Um, I'd like to, but Professor McGonagall will be after me if I am not in the Great Hall for breakfast." Sna – Severus smirked.

"I'll tell her I had you in my labs helping me with some vital research, and that you ate before hand." Harry smirked, too.

"Okay." Severus nodded, then called a house elf.

"How may Kimi help sirs?" the elf squeaked.

"We would like breakfast for two in my kitchen, Kimi," Severus answered.

"Right away, sirs," she (or, at least, Harry thought she was a she) said, then left with a pop. S – Severus then turned to Harry.

"Come, let's go to the kitchen." Harry, surprised that Severus had a kitchen in his rooms, followed him through one of the doors on the perimeter of the room. It was a rather comfortable room. Harry wouldn't mind cooking in there. It was much more comforting than at Headquarters. Severus sat down, and Harry sat across from him. A minute later, breakfast appeared at the center of the table. Harry, obviously hungry, piled the food on his plate and started eating, unaware that Severus was watching him.

Eventually, Harry started eating at a normal pace, and he took a quick glance up at his father. He was surprise to see he was being watched with an amused look.

"Um. . . I was hungry."

"Obviously," Severus said, slowly eating the food on his plate.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Severus were once again in the sitting room.

"Since I will be telling your Head of House that you were with me this morning, how would you like to help a little with my research?" Severus asked, remembering how interested his son seemed to be after hearing he did research.

"Really?" Severus nodded.

"I might be able to find something for you to do," he said.

"Sure," Harry agreed. Severus smiled, a strange sight, but Harry made sure to remember it.

"Come, then. I'll show you my labs. Do not tell anyone, though. I really prefer my research to be uninterrupted by students." Harry nodded his understanding, and followed Severus out into the dungeons. Like their 'secret' classroom, it was deep in the dungeons.

The next three hours were filled with Severus explaining his research, Harry asking questions, and Harry, amazingly, suggesting several good possibilities. It seems that the one on one tutoring has helped the boy understand potions a lot better.

"What color is it?"

"Er. . . a greenish color. No, red." Severus sighed. "It depends on the angle," Harry concluded.

"Interesting. That certainly didn't have the effect I thought it would."

"What did you think would happen?"

"I thought that the faerie wings would react with both the unicorn hair and toadstools, given the time they were added. It would be a pale orange color if it did. It must have reacted with a third agent," Severus responded, more to himself than to Harry. "You recorded the reactions accurately?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. He realized he actually like experimenting. It was different than just brewing an already known potion, which didn't interest Harry as much.

"Okay. We'll let this cool, and try again to make sure it wasn't a fluke. When it cools, we'll test it." Harry nodded and went to fetch another caldron when the burning on his left arm increased. Automatically, Harry grabbed his arm, and saw that Severus did the same thing. They caught each other's eyes and Harry paled slightly. Not really wanting to, he slid the sleeve of his robes up and looked at his arm.

He gasped. It was barely visible, but it was there. Severus was at his side immediately, examining the arm, grip tight.

"Is this the first time you've seen it?" Harry nodded. "Damn," Severus muttered under his breath. "When was the last vision you had?"

"When I saw Enyami . . ."

"Did you look at your arm after that?"

"No. I forgot." Severus shook his head.

"We need to see Albus," the older wizard muttered, dragging Harry out of the lab. By the time they made it to the gargoyle, Harry was out of breath from being half dragged and half running through the corridors. Severus was about to give the password when the gargoyle moved and McGonagall exited.

"Where have you to been?" she demanded. "I hope you haven't gotten in trouble on Christmas, young man," she scolded Harry.

"He has been with me in my labs," Severus explained. "He is not in trouble."

"In your labs on Christmas! Honestly, Severus! The boy has been having lessons all holiday, and now you are giving him lessons on _Christmas_? I thought Albus said he was to have the day off!" Harry sighed. He hated when people talked about him as though he wasn't there.

"It wasn't for lessons, Professor. I was interested in his research, and he allowed me to help him this morning. I went to the kitchens early and had breakfast, then went to help him right after." Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy in a way that Minerva wouldn't see it. _Since when was the boy _that_ good at lying?_ Severus decided he really didn't want to know. He never knew that the boy knew how to put a convincing lie together with a mixture of truth and false facts. Most would opt for an entire lie, which is how they usually get caught.

"Severus? You allowed him to help him with his research? When you've always been complaining about his work in potions?" Harry blushed.

"He has gotten quite decent at potions. It was easier with someone there to help prepare the ingredients, anyway. Much quicker." Harry was about to protest that he did more than prepare ingredients, but decided against it. _Better to play along_, Harry thought.

"If Mr. Potter isn't in trouble, why are you two at the Headmaster's office?"

"We need to speak to him about . . . his _sleeping habits_," Severus said, emphasizing the sleeping habits part, hoping she'd understand that it was about his visions.

"He isn't here right now. He was called out by the old crowd. Is it anything urgent?" Harry thought about this.

"_I_ don't think so," Harry said. "Just plain, normal nightmares," he said, continuing with the _sleeping habits_ theme. "Do you know when he'll be back?" Severus gave him a glare.

"No, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid not. Would you like me to leave a message?"

"Yes, Professor, that would be nice."

"Of course, Harry. And Severus? I expect _both_ of you to be at lunch. I know where to find you now if you aren't." Severus' glare transferred from Harry to Minerva.

"Come, Potter. We have things to discuss, then." Harry followed, confused. _Something got him in a bad mood in the past few seconds._ He was surprised when they ended up once again in Severus' chambers. "Sit." Harry did.

"What did I do?" Harry ventured to ask. Snape sighed.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, Harry. How is your arm?"

"Just the usual burning now. Was it a summoning? Why would we be able to feel it?"

"When he summons everyone, everyone feels it. As to why _you_ can feel it now, I don't know. He summoned everyone about a week about, too, but you didn't feel that. It must be because the Mark, although very lightly, is now visible." Severus seemed to get more angry with every word.

"Just what I need, another mark that links me to _him_," Harry muttered. Severus must have heard, because he was sitting next to Harry immediately.

"You've never wanted fame, have you?" he asked. Harry gave him a startled look, not expecting any question like that.

"No, I never did. I was so confused when I introduced myself and they just stared and said 'you're really _Harry Potter_?'. It was so weird after living with the Dursley's; they'd just ignore me or make me work, and Dudley never let anyone talk to me at school." Harry stopped, realizing how much he just said.

"He never let you talk to anyone . . .?" Severus started. Harry sighed, and decided he might as well continue.

"Yeah. My cousin was a bully, and my Aunt and Uncle never did anything but spoil him for it. If another kid tried to talk to me, he'd beat them up, or threaten to beat them up."

"And the teachers never did anything?" Harry paused.

"They've never said anything. The Dursley's had a lot of respect in our neighborhood, and were friends with most of my teachers. They were the "picture perfect" family, you know," he said bitterly. "Willing to take in the son of my aunt's drunk sister, and not send me off to a orphanage."

"_Drunk sister!_" Severus asked, angry.

"Yeah. They told me, and everyone else, that my parents died in a car crash after getting drunk."

"Lily would _never_ drink. She would come close to murdering me every time I did!" Harry, despite being angry, had to laugh at that. The laugh was bitter, though.

"You know, I didn't even know that what they did to me was wrong until I was nine. I thought it was normal because they hated me," Harry continued, just wanting to get it all out. "There was a speaker that came to talk about child abuse in school. That was when I figured that it wasn't normal. I told, of course. That's what the speaker said: 'Don't be afraid to tell someone if you are being abused. It isn't your fault.'

"I told my teacher, who I didn't realize was a friend of the Dursley's. She accused me of lying, saying she _knew_ that they treated me well. She accused me of trying to get attention, and she told the other teachers and the Dursley's. I didn't get to eat for four days because of that." Harry was close to crying. He never told anyone this, he never wanted to, but now he couldn't stop.

"They didn't let you eat?" Severus asked in a low, dangerous voice. Harry shook his head.

"That was my usual punishment. They wouldn't give me food, and half the time they would lock me in my cupboard. I've missed a lot of school because of that. The Dursley's told everyone that I got sick a lot because my mom did something. I'm not sure what she said. But no one paid any attention. Anytime something weird would happened, I would get blamed.

"In fact, if I came home with better grades then Dudley, they accused me of using my 'freakiness' to switch our grades around, and I got in trouble. I hated that. I liked school; it was always fun learning the stuff they taught us, but I stopped trying because I wanted food."

"What do you mean, cupboard?"

"It was my room until I got my first Hogwarts letter. They didn't want to get caught, so they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom afterwards. If it wasn't for Hagrid coming to take me to Diagon Alley, I would have never even been able to go to Hogwarts. After _all_ those letters, I couldn't get even _one_."

Harry was silently crying now. He never remembered actually crying. Even with Cedric and Sirius, there were no tears. When Harry realized he was crying, he tried to stop. Severus noticed that he was crying, and put his arm around his child. He was _angry_ that _anyone_ could treat a child like that, especially one of their own blood. Even Death Eaters wouldn't hurt a child they were related to by blood. Of course, that idealism never transferred over to muggle children. That was one of the reason why Severus couldn't stand being in the Death Eaters' presence. He could _never_ hurt a child, no matter who the child was.

"You do realize it isn't your fault, right?" he asked his son quietly.

"I've tried! I've tried to please them, but it was never good enough!" Harry said quietly, and started crying harder. He tried to stop, but couldn't.

"It's okay to cry, Harry. They treated you bad. Worse than terrible. You never did anything wrong. _They_ did," Severus attempted to comfort the boy, rubbing circles on his back. He really didn't know what else to do, what with not having to deal with anybody in this situation before. _I'm going to try, though_, he promised himself.

Accepting the comfort, Harry leaned against his father. The man truly did seem to care, and it felt good. He had never been comforted by anyone before. It was strangely soothing.

After about ten minutes, Harry began to calm down. When he stopped crying, Severus was about to position himself on the sofa so he could look at the boy, but realized he was tightly gripping his robes. Deciding the position was comfortable enough, Severus leaned back and held his son closer.

* * *

"Harry, we need to go to lunch," Severus said, gently shaking the boy to wake him up. He was woken up by a house elf announcing that Christmas Lunch was ready to be served in the Great Hall and everyone was waiting for them. Severus told the elf to not tell anyone where he found them, just that they'd be right there, and the house elf left.

When Severus woke up, the first thing he noticed, after the house elf, was that Harry was curled up, half in his lap sleeping. He really didn't know when or how they fell asleep, but he felt better than he did before. Slowly, Harry woke up. He uncurled himself, but he stayed leaning on his father. Severus cursed the Dursley's for how they treated the boy. He was obviously craving human contact, and he couldn't help to think what the muggles did when ever the child had a nightmare. Even his own mother, and even his father when he was younger, comforted him after a nightmare, and they weren't the best parents.

"Harry, we need to go eat," he said to the now-awake boy. Harry protested with a groan, but sat up anyway. Severus stood up, help Harry stand up, and led him to the bathroom. "You might want to clean up a bit." After Harry was done washing his face, Severus looked him over. "Are you feeling better?" Harry nodded, blushing slightly. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry. I'll be here anytime you need to talk, okay? I assume you haven't told your friends any of this?" Harry shook his head. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"It's about time!" McGonagall nearly shouted when Harry and Severus entered the hall.

"Been locking Harry up in the dungeons, have you, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Harry was surprised the old wizard was back already. The other students glanced sympathetically at Harry.

"We lost track of time, obviously," Severus said flatly.

"Of course, of course. Now, let's eat," he answered as both wizards sat, and food appeared on the table. Dinner went amiable for most, but Harry and Severus had a lot of their minds, and Dumbledore didn't seem his usual cheerful self.

After lunch, Dumbledore asked to speak with Harry. Harry followed him to his office, and Severus followed both of them.

"Severus, I heard that both of you came by earlier. Minerva was quite worried when she couldn't find either of you for lunch."

"We are fine, Albus."

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Harry's Phantom Mark. It is no longer a Phantom Mark. Harry." Harry pulled up his sleeve and showed the headmaster. He felt trapped wearing it, and couldn't look at it.

"This isn't good," Dumbledore stated.

"Obviously," Severus snapped. Harry stayed quiet.

"I will look more into this, but right now, I must talk to Harry alone. I will talk to you later, Severus." He nodded, spared a glance for his son, then left.

"Headmaster?" Harry asked, wondering what the man could want to talk to him about.

"Please sit, Harry. Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, sir," he said, sitting.

"Harry, I have very grave news for you. There was a Death Eater attack today in Surrey. Your relatives' house was the target. They were killed, Harry. I'm sorry."

"What! I thought it was protected!"

"We thought so, too. When Voldemort used your blood, it must have made more possible than just to be able to touch you. I don't want to rush anything, but the Ministry has already started to react. With your only blood relatives dead, they are working on getting you new guardianship."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, still stunned.

"Usually, when an underage wizard has no relatives left, they relay the guardianship to a capable family. Unfortunately, with your fame, and because Voldemort is after you, the Minister is working on becoming your guardian."

"Fudge! What do you mean! He can't do that!"

"Harry, please, calm down. I've tried to . . ." Harry didn't bother listening to what the Headmaster had to say. He just got up, and ran out.

ran out.


	16. Secrets

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. The characters Professor Enyami, Professor June, Raven, Lex, and any other characters you don't recognize are mine. **

**Chapter 16 - Secrets**

_Severus. I need to get to Severus_. Harry ran through the corridors to the dungeons. He wasn't going to let Fudge get in the way. Just when everything was starting to fall into place – no! He wasn't going to let it happen!

Harry didn't know how he could be so happy one moment, and only an hour later, the entire world was crashing down. Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad, but Fudge! He was happy that him and his father were getting along. He was satisfied that only they two knew of their relationship; it was something only they shared. Something they could hold close and not let anyone bother them with it.

_What gives Fudge the right to do this?_ he asked himself. All he knew was that he needed to find his father. Severus will know what to do.

The dungeons seemed much colder than when he left them only an hour earlier, Harry noted unconsciously. Finally, he made it to Snape's office, and he pounded on the door in a rushed manner. When Severus didn't answer, Harry turned to run to his father's lab.

Out of breath, Harry pounded on lab door. Still, no one answered. Exhausted from the combination of the running and emotional draining, Harry slid to the floor, his back to the lab door, numb. He wanted to cry. It made him feel better earlier – but he couldn't.

It was then that Harry realized how cold it really was. Severus' labs were so far into the dungeons that it was near freezing in the corridor. _Why is there a breeze?_ he asked. The air in the dungeons of Hogwarts was always still. Harry put the thought in the back of his mind to worry about later. He had more important matters to worry about now. Like finding Severus.

Reluctantly, Harry stood up and knocked more calmly on the door. He didn't expect any answer, especially if Severus was not in there or in the middle of an experiment, but he had to try. Not getting any answer, Harry tried the door and was surprised to find that it was open. . . very unlike Severus.

Severus was, indeed, standing in front of a cauldron. The moment Harry shut the door, though, Severus mumbled a spell, and Harry felt wards cover the door behind him. Quietly, Harry went to a soft armchair in the corner of the room, plopped down onto it, and watched his father.

About twenty minutes later, Severus seemed satisfied with what was in the cauldron, and he turned his attention on the sulking boy who hid in the shadows of the lab.

"What is the matter?" he asked. Harry looked up, a blank look dulling his green eyes.

"The Dursleys are dead," he said flatly. Snape looked surprised, and was about to say something, but Harry continued. "Fudge is working on getting guardianship of me. Because the-boy-who-lived no longer has any family and needs _special_ attention so he doesn't get killed," he said, dark and sarcastic. Severus was at his side immediately after hearing that.

"He isn't."

"He is. Dumbledore just said so."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, really. I kinda ran out," he said quietly.

"Understandable," Severus replied. Harry looked at him, surprised. "Who would want Fudge as a guardian?" Harry snorted.

"What are we going to do?"

"We could tell them." Harry sighed.

"I know. I was hoping to get to know you better before everyone tried to butt into our business."

"I know." They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Severus spoke up.

"Shall we go to the Headmaster, then? I believe that the sooner we get this cleared up, the easier it will be."

"Okay," Harry replied, almost reluctantly.

"How are you?"

"Hmm?" Harry asked, confused.

"You said the Dursleys were killed."

"Oh, yeah. I don't know. I didn't want them dead, but I can't get myself to feel upset about it. Is that bad?" Harry asked.

"They did nothing for you, Harry. In fact, they did less than nothing. They _hurt_ you. If anything, you should be happy." Harry sighed, and Severus gave him a small hug. "I'm here for you, now, Harry. I am sorry for not realizing I care earlier, but I _am _here for you now," Severus whispered in Harry's ear, which made him lean into the hug even more and smile. He had a father. A family. And at this point, he didn't care if the whole world hated him for it; he was happy.

"Let's go talk to the headmaster," Harry said, getting up, with a little help from his father.

* * *

"Ah, Severus. I was just about to come looking for you," exclaimed Dumbledore as Severus was walking into his office, Harry still outside. "I was wondering, have you seen," he said has Harry walked in. "Mr. Potter. Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Professor." The headmaster looked between Severus and Harry, concealing a highly confused looked. _Why would Harry go to Severus?_ he asked himself. _A very odd situation, indeed_.

"Harry, I wanted to apologize about how I told you. I understand it is all rather quick . . ."

"That's not why I ran, sir," Harry interrupted. Dumbledore gave him a questioning look, so Harry continued. "I am actually glad that you told me."

"Yes, you don't like information to be kept from you, do you?"

"No, sir."

"May I ask why you ran out then?" Severus decided this was a good time to cut in.

"You do know, headmaster, that the relationship between Harry and me has improved?"

"Yes. I do not. . ."

"I might add that Harry did not have breakfast in the kitchens this morning," Severus continued, which caused Dumbledore to glance at Harry, and Harry to glare at Severus. "He was with me. We decided to have a Christmas breakfast." Dumbledore quickly covered up his surprised look.

"I realized you two were getting along better. . ." He stopped at that. "Where is this going?"

"We need to talk about Minister Fudge and his wanting to become Harry's guardian."

"Ah. I am sorry, but I have not been able to convince him otherwise. There is simply no one else who would be able to provide the security. So he says."

"I would like to apply for guardianship." Dumbledore had a harder time to conceal his surprise at that one, which make Severus give a slight smirk, and Harry a small smile.

"As much as I would be more comfortable with that, I am afraid it wouldn't go over well with the ministry."

"And why would that be?"

"You know why, Severus."

"I understand those reasons, but, correct me if I am wrong, a blood connection could override those . . . issues?"

"A strong blood connection, yes, but I'm afraid the blood relationship between you and James was very, very minuscule. The connection between you and Harry would be even less." Severus smirked.

"I do believe the blood connection between Harry and I is very great. He is my son." There was no possible way for Dumbledore to conceal any type of surprise and confusion. That was, perhaps, the last thing he expected from his mouth.

"How is that possible?"

"Lily kept it from everyone. Using charms, I believe."

"How long have you two known?"

"I've known since my birthday," Harry said, finally entering the conversation.

"I found out a short time later. Lily sent time-delayed letters to us before she died."

"Is there proof?"

"I did a blood relationship test when I got the letter," Severus said, which caught Harry's attention. "He is indeed my son. Have you not noticed the changes?" This caused the headmaster to look closely at Harry, which made him very nervous.

"Yes. He does slightly resemble you."

"I _am_ here, you know," Harry said, irritated. He hated when people talked about him as if he wasn't there.

"Of course you are, my boy. How are you feeling about this?"

"What do you mean? About Severus being my father? I'm happy about it." Dumbledore nodded.

"I was wondering why you were so willing to teach Harry the extra lessons, Severus. This does explain a lot."

"Actually, at that time, neither of us had actually admitted the fact that we were related to each other. We actually just ignored it," Harry stated. This received a chuckled from the headmaster.

"Yes, I can see that. Both of you _are_ very stubborn," which got a glare from both the younger wizards. "Back to the guardianship. This gives me a reason to actually fight the Minister's guardianship. There will probably be a hearing. It might be best if this little news doesn't get out into the open just yet, since it will give him a chance to look for a way to fight it, but I doubt you two will have any trouble with that, since you have kept it secret during the past . . . what is it? . . . five months?" He chuckled again. "I will keep both of you informed, but for now, I really must start working on this, and several other issues. I assume I will see you both at dinner?"

"Yes, headmaster," they said in unison, which only got another chuckle from the old man, and they left. When they were in the corridors again, Harry turned to Severus.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"And what would that be?"

"Surprised him like that." Severus smirked, but didn't answer. Harry narrowed his eyes at his father, but smirked also. "It's not everyday someone is able to surprise him, I bet."

"I bet," Severus agreed.

* * *

"Don't rub your arm, Harry," Severus told him. Harry pulled his hand away from his arm, sat back and sighed.

"This is been a very weird day," replied Harry, not entirely happy. "I can't believe today is still Christmas." Severus raised an eyebrow, looking up from the cauldron.

"A lot has happened today," Severus agreed. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I've been watching you. You are in the mood you are usually in when something is wrong."

"I don't know. What if it doesn't work out?"

"Me getting custody of you? I sure it will."

"But what if it _doesn't_. We've just started getting to know each other. Knowing Fudge, if he does get custody of me, he'd proclaim it was too dangerous for me to be in contact with you and not let me see you. He also doesn't like Professor Dumbledore. What if he makes me go to a different school?" Severus sighed.

"We'll deal with it if it happens. But it won't," he answered, happy that his son wanted to be near him. He was starting to believe that everything would turn out. "Harry, remember what I said. I'm here for you, no matter what."

"You know, it feels so weird. It's like this is going so quick, but we really _have_ known for five months. I really wasn't expecting a gift from you, though. It just feels so weird, knowing I have someone who actually care about me."

"A lot of people care about you, Harry."

"No, I mean, yeah. Other people do, but as close as I am to them, they really aren't _family_. Well, they are family, but it's _different_. Arg," Harry sighed. "I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"Well, maybe not. I do understand what you are saying, though." Harry nodded.

"What do you think everyone is going to think?"

"They will, no doubt, be surprised."

"Yeah. I want to tell Ron, Hermione, and Ginny before everyone else finds out, though."

"I'm not stopping you, you know."

"I know. I just don't know how they'll react. Hermione and Ginny will probably be okay with it, but I don't know about Ron."

"They do know you are taking extra lessons with me, correct?"

"Yes."

"How do they feel about that?"

"Well, they are happy that I'm getting the extra lessons. This is different, though."

"A little." Harry sighed again. "Did you finish your assignment?"

"Yeah. You know, I wish that Fudge would just get out of office already. I mean, all last year he refused to believe that Voldemort was back, saying that I was trying to just get attention. Yeah, like I want any more _attention_. You know, it seems like almost every year, the whole school goes against me for some reason or other."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, second year, everyone thought that _I_ was Slytherin's heir. Fourth year, everyone believed that I did something to the Goblet of Fire. Even Ron! I didn't even _want_ to be in the tournament."

"You didn't?"

"No! Why would I want that? It was dangerous. We were all told that!"

"Hasn't stopped you before." Harry glared at his father.

"Yeah, but it was never a _game_ before."

"True. But you _did_ win."

"Only because I was helped. It was a fluke. Besides, I was too young. Even now, two years later, I would have done things . . ." Harry stopped when the events of the third task entered his mind, and he went pale.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you talking about the events after the third task?" Harry nodded slowly. "It wasn't your fault, Harry."

"I'm the one who suggested that we take the cup together. . ."

"Harry! Listen to me, none of it was your fault. You couldn't have known. I'm amazed you were able to get away. Wizards with far more experience would not have made it out alive."

"Our wands connected," Harry whispered.

"What?"

"Our wands connected. Our wands are brothers . . . He threw the killing curse at me, and I tried to disarm him. Really quite pathetic if you think about it. But our wands connected. I was able to overpower him. It was all luck, really."

"You know, you really don't have much confidence in yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, one does not simply _overpower_ the Dark Lord in anyway. That is not luck, no matter what you say. You have great skill and power, especially for someone your age. You can learn complex spells with very little trouble. Even though you _do_ have a lot of luck, you also have a lot of skill. With enough training, I have no doubt that you could beat the Dark Lord in a duel. Not that I want you to try," Severus warned.

"Don't worry. I don't want to see him for awhile, now. Actually, I'd like it if I never had to see him again, but chances are I will."

"Why is that?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What do you know of the prophecy?"

"Only that there is one, and the first half . . ." Severus paused. "No." Harry nodded.

"Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." Severus paled greatly.

"I thought it was lost."

"Professor Dumbledore was the one who heard it. According to the prophecy, I'm the only one who has a chance to defeat him." Severus shook his head.

"That's why he insisted on extra lessons. I thought it was just for your safety. Not for preparing you to _kill_ him."

"I suppose." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"How do _you_ feel about this?"

"I hate it. But I don't have any choice. Even if I didn't want to, he'll still come after me. Either way, I need to be ready." They both sat in silence for awhile, each deep in their own thoughts.

"I should go. It is already way past curfew."

"I will walk you back."


	17. A Little Explanation

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. The characters Professor Enyami, Professor June, Raven, Lex, and any other characters you don't recognize are mine. **

**Chapter 17 - A Little Explanation**

"Hey, Harry!" Ron yelled from the bottom step of the Entrance Hall to Harry, on the top step.

"Hey, guys," Harry greeted when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny reached the top of the stairs. "Listen, let's go to the Room of Requirement before dinner. I have something to tell you." The other three exchanged worried looks.

"Okay. If everything alright, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. Look, I'll tell you when we get there, okay?" They followed Harry, who was walking quickly, to the Room of Requirement.

"What is it?" Harry's three friends asked at once, when they arrived.

"You guys can't tell anyone this, yet. It will probably be public soon, but until then, you can't tell anyone."

"Okay, Harry. What is it?" Hermione asked, worry in her voice. Harry sighed.

"I really don't know how to start this. Look, could you guys not explode or anything when I tell you? It took us five month to finally except this ourselves."

"Ourselves? What are you talking about, Harry?"

"Just promise?"

"Okay," the three agreed.

"James Potter wasn't my real father."

"What?" all three asked. Harry held up his hand to stop them.

"I found out on my last birthday. My mom time sent a letter to me, telling me."

"Who _is_ your father then, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Severus Snape."

"What!" they all exclaimed. "How is that possible?" Ginny continued. Harry sighed.

"It's a long story, I guess. It wasn't anything _terrible_."

"He didn't . . . _rape_ her or anything, did he?" Ron asked.

"No! Look, I really don't want to talk about _how_. I just want you guys to know."

"Does _he _know?" Ron again.

"Yes."

"How do you feel about it, Harry?" asked Ginny. _Why is that one of the first things they ask?_

"I'm happy about it. It took awhile, but on Christmas, he gave me a gift, something that has been in his family for a very long time, and I went to talk to him. We talked about it."

"Wait, you knew about this for five months, you've lived in the same _house_ as him for a month, and you only talk about it _once_?" asked Hermione, vaguely amused.

"Well, no. We talked about it before, but. . . that didn't turn out so well." Hermione shook her head.

"I really don't like this, Harry. I know he's been better lately, and that you've been taking extra lessons with him, but he treated you like dirt for five years! But if you're happy . . ." Ron said.

"I am. I have a father. He seems to care about me, too. There's more, though."

"More?"

"Yeah. The Dursleys were killed in a raid, and Fudge is trying to get guardianship of me."

"Fudge!"

"Yeah, that's what I said, too."

"Wait, how can he get guardianship of you if Snape is your father? Wouldn't he have guardianship of you?"

"Well, technically, he doesn't. My birth certificate _does_ say that I am James Potter's son. But we talked to Professor Dumbledore, and Severus is going to appeal for guardianship. Since he is my biological father, it shouldn't be hard."

"Yeah, but with _Fudge_." Harry shrugged.

"I have something else to tell you, though. Enyami was a Death Eater."

"No! Really? How is that possible? Wouldn't Dumbledore know when he hired her?"

"She got marked after she was hired."

"So, do you know who the new Defense teacher is going to be?" Harry shook his head.

"I forgot to ask."

"You know, every Defense teacher but Remus had it in for you, one way or another."

"I know. I hope this one doesn't."

"Probably not, Harry. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will be more careful this time. And besides, you would have really bad luck to have two defense teachers going after you in one year!" Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah, that would be back luck," Harry agreed. "Hey, it's almost dinner time. Let's go down. If he found a new Defense teacher, he'll announce it, right?" The rest agreed, and they all filed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Who's that? She's new, but Professor Dumbledore didn't introduce her!" Hermione exclaimed while the quartet left the Great Hall after eating.

"Probably the new Defense teacher, Hermione, chill! He's probably waiting until Monday morning or something."

"Yeah, probably," agreed Harry. "I wonder is Severus knows. Maybe I'll go ask . . . what?" he asked Ron, who was shaking his head.

"I don't think I'll be able to get used to you calling Snape 'Severus'. It's just too weird."

"A little," agreed Ginny. "But who cares?" she added as McGonagall came up to their small group.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," she greeted them.

"Hello, Professor," answered Hermione.

"Could I speak with you, Mr. Potter?"

"Um, sure," he answered, following his professor, leaving Ron, Ginny, and Hermione behind.

"Let's go talk to Snape," suggested Ginny.

"What! Why?" asked Ron.

"_Because_, Ron. To let him know that we won't let him to anything bad to Harry."

"But Harry says they are getting along . . ." said Hermione.

"Exactly. How do we know he's not using him for something?"

"I don't think he'd do that, Ginny."

"I do," entered Ron.

"I don't think he would, but we should let him know we are watching him."

"Ginny! You must have a death wish or something! We can't talk to Snape like that!"

"Still, we should talk to him."

"I agree," said Hermione. "Let's go now, while he is with Professor McGonagall. Come on Ron."

* * *

Ginny, Hermione, and a reluctant Ron waited outside Snape's office for him to answer. After a few minutes, they heard a "Come in!", so Hermione opened the door.

"Professor Snape?" she asked, poking her head through the door. "Can we talk to you?"

"Miss Granger. Who is _we_?" Hermione opened the door all the way, showing Ginny and Ron.

"It's about Harry." Snape nodded, face blank.

"I assume he told you?"

"Yes."

"Come in and close the door." They did, but Ron hung back a little bit.

"And what would you like to talk to me about?"

"Harry seems happy about it," Ginny started.

"We want to make sure you aren't going to hurt him or anything." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt him?"

"We want to make sure, Professor. He's our friend, and he's been through a lot. We don't want to see him hurt." Snape sighed.

"I am not going to hurt him, Miss Granger. I promise you that." Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, sir." She looked around Snape's office. "Sir, are you packing?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am moving my things," Snape answered, his tone saying that was the end of the particular conversation. Hermione nodded.

"See you in class, Professor," Ginny said, and the threesome left the office.

"That was weird," said Hermione.

"Yeah," agreed Ron and Ginny. "Let's get to the tower."


	18. Confusion

**This chapter has been edited. I . . . think . . . I got all the points I still need for It's Mutual 2 and 3, but I might have to edit it again in the future to make sure. NOTE: Almost every little detail in my stories are used later in the story. Even if something may seem redundant, it will come into place in the 2nd or 3rd part of the story. **

**Chapter 18 - Confusion**

"Sit down, please, Harry." He sat.

"Er. . . did I do something wrong Professor?"

"No, of course not. The headmaster told me about your relationship with Professor Snape."

"Oh."

"How do you feel about it?" Harry sighed. _Not this question again_.

"I'm happy about it, Professor," he answered flatly.

"You don't sound happy," she pointed out.

"Because everyone I've told keeps asking me that."

"It _is_ a little bit of an . . . unorthodox situation."

"Yes, I realize that," he replied. McGonagall suppressed a small laugh.

"Now, how have you been doing in your classes?" she asked, changing the topic. "You did well on your term exams."

"I've been doing okay."

"Even with your extra lessons? I realize that they do take up a lot of your free time. That, plus the D.A. and quidditch."

"I've been handling it pretty well. I don't have a lot of free time, but that's fine for me. It doesn't leave me room to think about . . . things," he said. McGonagall gave him a sympathetic look.

"Understandable. Well, I just needed to check up on you. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?" Harry thought about this.

"Could you tell me who the new defense professor is?"

"No, I'm sorry. That is suppose to be a surprise," she said, laughing quietly. Harry gave her a suspicious look. "If there is nothing else, you are dismissed, Mr. Potter."

"Good bye, Professor."

"Good bye, Mr. Potter."

Harry left McGonagall's office and made his way to the Gryffindor tower. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were outside the portrait hole when he arrived.

"Is there a reason you guys are hanging out _outside_ the common room?"

"Just waiting for you, Harry."

"Really. And you couldn't do that _inside_?"

"Well, this way we would see you sooner, meaning we could talk to you sooner." Harry glared at them suspiciously.

"And what exactly is so important that couldn't wait the extra few seconds it would take for me to get inside?" The three shrugged.

"We wanted to talk to you about Snape," Ron said.

"Professor Snape, Ronald," corrected Hermione.

"What about him?"

"Well, we went to talk to him . . ."

"You did _what? _Why?"

"Let us finish. We went to talk to him to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt you," Ginny put up her hand to stop Harry's protests. "Well, that's not what we want to talk to you about. He made it very clear that he wasn't going to hurt you. What we wanted to talk to you about is that he was _packing_ his stuff. Did he tell you anything about that?"

"No . . ." Harry said slowly. "I don't think he would rearrange his stuff. He seems to have a very specific way of organizing. Do you think . . ."

"That he is the new Defense teacher? Yes."

"Did you ask him?"

"Well, I asked him if he was packing. He kind of went _around_ the question," Hermione said.

"Yeah. I asked McGonagall if she could tell me who the new defense teacher is, and she wouldn't tell me. Said it was a surprise."

"Speaking of which, what did Professor McGonagall want?"

"Gee, is every aspect of my life meant to be public? She was just wondering how I felt about Severus being my father, and about lessons. Nothing much."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh. It's too early to be up," complained Ron.

"Well, you want to _eat_ don't you?" asked Hermione.

"Duh!" he said, immediately waking up.

"You and food," Harry commented, shaking his head.

"What? A man's gotta eat!"

"You're not a man, Ron. In fact, I think you are getting a year younger every week."

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, and Harry burst out laughing.

"Come on! Let's go to breakfast. I want to see if we are right about Severus being the new D.A.D.A. teacher!"

"I thought you went to ask him last night."

"I couldn't find him. _Anywhere_."

When the trio reached the Great Hall, breakfast was almost half over. They squeezed in near Neville and Ginny.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Ron," answered both Hermione and Harry, digging into the food. Ten minutes later, Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention, everyone!" Everyone was silent instantly. "Now, I believe you all heard about our last Defense professor, but in case you haven't, she was found to be marked by Voldemort after joining our staff, so we needed a new Professor. This one, I assure you, will be here for much longer than three terms. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Snape!"

Instantly, the Slytherin table burst out into loud cheering. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and a reluctant Ron, and a few students from the D.A. were the only ones applauding at the Gryffindor table. A few others were scattered about, mostly from Ravenclaw, clapping politely. Mostly, though, there were a lot of grim faces. When the Slytherin table finally quieted, Dumbledore continued.

"Now, you must all be wondering who will be the potions professor. Everyone welcome Professor Joa!" There was polite applause from the entire hall.

"I hope she's good. Hopefully she won't start with something we already know. Think about how boring that could be!" Harry shook his head.

"Now, I do believe you wish to finish your food. Classes do start soon. Eat up!" The hall started up with it's usual chatter immediately.

"Come on, let's get to class."

"Harry, since when do you want to go to class?" Ron asked. He actually swallowed before he spoke this time.

"Come on, he's good at teaching Defense. You _know_ that Ron. He's there for every D.A. meeting," Hermione rebutted.

"Yeah, but it is still a _class_," he replied, throwing down his fork.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a NEWT level course. If you are in this class, you are expected to work hard. I have looked over your ex-Professor Enyami's notes, and you are far behind for where you should be at this time of the year. Therefore, we will be doing things different. You will be staying in your same groups," Severus said, glaring around the room. "Since I have not had the . . . _pleasure_ of working with most of you, today's lesson will be practical, using basic ice, fire and heat charms and shields. I believe this is what you last worked on. Get in your groups and start.

Harry glared at his father, but got up to walk over to the two Slytherins anyway. As usual, Malfoy glared at him, and Lex gave him a nod. Although Lex and Harry didn't hate each other, they didn't quite like each other, either. They didn't know much about each other than the other's dueling techniques. Having Lex in the group, though, did relieve some of the tension, but none of the hatred, between Malfoy and Harry.

"Drima and I will go first," stated Malfoy. Harry raised an eyebrow. He knew this made him look slightly more like Severus, but at this point he didn't care. Of course, he already knew the ice and fire charms pretty well, both basic and advanced, but he didn't want to make it seem like he wasn't doing anything.

"How about we work as a one on two? First, one attacks, and two use a shield, then the other way around," Harry suggested.

"I like that better," agreed Lex. "That way, we can work on getting our shields and attacks strong."

"Fine," huffed Malfoy. "Drima and us together attacking first." Malfoy had an evil smirk on his face. Harry shrugged. Severus had trouble getting through his shields, so he doubted that Malfoy and Lex could easily. Suddenly, what Harry recognized as the fire blast charm came dashing toward him. On habit, Harry threw up a solid ice shield. Harry was surprise to see how deep the fire melted into the shield. That blast would have seriously harmed him.

"This isn't a duel, Malfoy," Harry hissed. "You aren't suppose to be trying to put me into the infirmary!" Malfoy just smirked.

"As much as I dread it, I would have to agree with Mr. Potter. You are to be helping each other with your performance on the charms," Severus said, somehow appearing behind Harry, causing him to jump. He would have said something, but as few knew of their relationship and of Harry's extra training, he didn't think it was wise, since what he was about to say would have earned a detention in earlier years.

"Of course, Professor Snape," Malfoy answered. Harry glared at the blonde boy. The next hour and a half went pretty much without incident. It scared Harry how much power Malfoy put in his curses. It wasn't as strong as Severus, but it definitely was up to level with Harry. It made Harry uncomfortable. That, and the fact that Dumbledore told him that the Death Eater's children were suppose to harm him.

"You have a three foot paper due Friday on how the fire and ice curses and shields work. Dismissed. Mr. Potter, stay after," Severus said after everyone was back at their tables. No one groaned out loud, but a silent groaned fell over the room. Everyone left the room in a hurry but Ron and Hermione. Severus sighed when he saw that Harry's friends were waiting for him.

"I don't plan on keeping him long," he told them.

"I'll meet you guys in the . . . where? The library?" Hermione nodded, and Ron glared at Harry for even suggesting it. "I'll be there soon. I have to stop by the tower first, by I'll be there." Hermione nodded, and dragged Ron out of the room. It still seemed that he thought Severus was going to use him as a potion ingredient. Harry was sure this wasn't the case, but he was wondering why he was being kept after.

"Because you have already written a similar essay, you will not write this one. Instead, I want specifics on all the fire and ice curses you know, how each interacts with each fire and ice shield, and possible remedies for each curse. Make it as long as it needs to be," Severus said as soon as the two left the room. The older wizard smirked. "I will see you at four, Harry." Harry sighed.

"Yeah," he replied simply. "See you."

--------------------------------------

"Good afternoon, sixth years," Joa greeted as she walked into the room. "Now, I have talked to Professor Snape in detail about how you are doing in this class. I must say, you are ahead of most children are at your age, so hopefully we will keep that pace up. Now, today's lesson is for me to see how well you can follow directions. Turn to page 387 of your text book and start the potion."

Harry sighed when he saw the potion. He had made this one already, during the winter holidays. It wasn't hard, but it had specific steps to follow. Of course, he hadn't made it perfect. In fact, his was rather too light a color and runny. He barely made a passing grade on it. Harry decided that he was going to do better this time, bottle it, and give it to his father.

A little over an hour later, Harry finished, and he was please with the results. Taking out two vials, he labeled both, filled them, and turned one in to the professor. She gave his an odd look, but had him choose one of the upside down pieces of parchment on the desk.

"Your assignment. Everyone will have a different one, so I can determine your actual skill with potions. It is due Thursday," she said, then dismissed him. Although it was early yet, he went to his extra potions class and was surprised to find Severus already there. Apparently, he was surprised to see Harry arrive early.

"I finished my potion early," Harry explained. "It was the flame potion." He handed his father the second vile. "I do believe I brewed it better this time."

"Since we are both here early," Severus said, taking the vial, but ignoring what Harry said otherwise, "we will begin early. Also, I plan on brewing potions for the infirmary tonight. It will be quicker if you decide to join." He paused. "Although I should just force you," he continued, smirking.

"I'll come, but why do you have to do that? Isn't Professor Joa job?"

"No. She is currently working on a Masters in potions. Although I am now the defense professor, I am still the Potions Master for the school," Severus explained. "Meet me in my potions lab tonight."

"Oh, okay," Harry answered, which caused Severus to raise his eyebrow.

--------------------------------------

Harry slowly walked to Severus' potions lab. Making potions for something to do was fine when he had nothing better to do, but he would rather being doing something else at this point – like flying.

He was almost to the corridor when he heard Joa and Severus talking, so he stayed behind.

"Are you _hurting_ him? You two are awfully . . . close," Professor Joa said. "Normally, I would bring this up with the headmaster, and I will, unless I have a good explaination."

"I would not hurt my son," Severus said, and Harry felt a little jitter in his stomach. It was weird, having someone calling him his son.

"Son?" Joa asked, and Harry nearly started laughing.

"Yes. Biologically, he is my son. But, you cannot tell anyone at this point. For Harry's safety, it needs to be kept quiet. The Dark Lord, if you understand."

"Oh, dear. I am . . . you must understand that I have had . . . incidents in the past, something that happened to a family member of mine. Child abuse and . . . teacher/student relations go against everything of mine. I . . . hope you can forgive me for jumping to the wrong conclusions. But I do have one more subject to talk to you about. Potions for Mr. Potter: have you been teaching him? Because he finished his potion much to quickly for this to be his first time making that potion."

"Yes, I am. Mr. Potter is having outside potion lessons," Severus replied flatly.

"Then why is he in my class? I don't want a student in my class if they know the material already from another professor."

"Then I suggest you bring it up with the headmaster, since I have no control over that. Now, I must get to brewing the infirmary potions. If you excuse me . . ." Severus said with fake politeness. Harry hid behind a suit of armor until Joa passed, then ran down to the lab, entering without knocking.

"She thought we were . . . you know?" Harry asked, suddenly embarrassed.

"You heard? Oh, and expect to be taken to the headmaster's office. I have a feeling she is going to take you out of her class."

"Good," Harry said, and nothing more was said on the matter.

It was the end of the potions class on Thursday. Joa had collected everyone's essays at the beginning of the class, and worked on grading them while they took an exam on previous material. "Mr. Potter, stay after class," Joa said after the exam was finished, then dismissed everyone else.

"I have a lesson to get to Professor," Harry stated, knowing why he was staying after, but he didn't want to get Severus angry by being late. Who knew how long this would take?

"There are no classes at four, Mr. Potter."

"But . . ."

"The headmaster will be here in a minute, Mr. Potter. This shouldn't take long."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus, angry, went looking for his son. It wasn't like him (anymore) to just not show up for a lesson without letting Severus know first, especially an Occlumency and Legilimancy lesson. He figured that it had to be Joa, as this was his first potions class after their little talk in the corridor. Sure enough, in the potions classroom was Harry, the headmaster, and Joa.

"I do not appreciate keeping my student from class," Severus said, walking in. "You could not have done this another time?"

"I wanted to get it done," Joa said, holding out a roll of parchment. "This is his assignment. I thought you might want to look at it, since you are teaching him potions."

"We have decided that your lessons with Mr. Potter is going to be his potions class, as you seem to be working at a much greater pace," Dumbledore said. "Now that we have that settled, I do believe that Harry has class to get to, and I know I have some paperwork to fill out." Dumbledore left, followed shortly by Harry and Severus.


	19. The Early Trial

**Chapter 19 - The Early Trial**

"You know how Professor Joa gave us each different assignments? Well, anyway, we have research projects now, on that topic that she gave us for the essay," Hermione talked when he met her outside the potions classroom on his way to see Severus. He would have already been there, but Severus had a meeting with Dumbledore.

"Yeah? Well, I get enough research projects from Severus. Good luck on that."

"Thanks. You are going to see him now?"

"Yeah, I have class."

"Have fun."

"Thanks." Harry turned around to walk away.

"_It will all go wrong now,_" said the Voice, and Harry jumped. It was the first time he heard it since Enyami was found out. He just assumed it was her. Did she find out how to do it from Azkaban? Or was someone else . . . ?

Severus wasn't there when Harry arrive, so he took out a book to read. Severus came in, nearly in a huff.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Snape threw down an issue of the Daily Prophet. That day's issue.

"How . . .?"

"Seemingly, _Joa_ didn't see anything wrong in gossiping to one of her _friends_ what she found out. She _claims_ that her friend promised to keep the secret," Severus sneered.

"Obviously not," Harry agreed. He looked back down at the paper and read.

**The Boy-Who-Live: Not a Potter?**

**It came to our attention recently that the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, might not be a Potter, but in fact, a Snape. Although we have no proof of it at this time, it is believed that the presumed father, Severus Snape, will fight Minister Fudge's try for custody of the Boy-Who-Lived. **

**Harry Potter's relatives, who were believed to be his only living blood relatives until recently, were murdered by Death Eaters on Christmas. It has been rumored that Potter's relatives have never treated him well. We were able to interview Potter's neighbors and former muggle classmates about him. As it was, they all believed Potter to be at a school for the "incurable criminals", and say that he is very dangerous. He was always a loner in the years before Hogwarts, never joining in with other children his age.**

**Does Potter have a dislike for muggles? Although we have not been able to question him personally, we have interviewed a few of his wizard classmates. All of them have stated that Potter hated his relatives. It is known that He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Name murdered his muggle father just because he was muggle. Was You-Know-Who obeying Potter's wish for them to be killed? Is Potter training to be the next Dark Lord?**

**Although we do not know the answers to these questions, it might be best to not trust the Boy-Who-Lived. Minister Fudge plans on receiving custody of Harry Potter to keep a watchful eye on him.**

"What!" Harry yelled when he finished reading the article. "I am _not_ the next Dark Lord! Why would I join him!"

"I know that Harry," Severus said, but Harry wasn't listening.

"Why? I don't think I can handle the whole wizarding world against me again. And now everyone will think that Fudge _is_ the best choice for my guardian." Harry was near breaking down. "'It will all go wrong now.' The Voice was right," Harry whispered.

"The Voice?" Severus asked, worried. "Are you still hearing it?"

"Only just before you came in," Harry answered, and stared blankly at the paper in front of him. Severus didn't say anything. He wasn't one to give false hope. Before, he was sure that he would get custody of his son. But now, he wasn't so sure.

"Fudge has decided to move the trial up. It is tomorrow," he said softly.

"_Tomorrow!_" Harry yelled. "_But_ . . .!"

"There is nothing we can do, Harry. I will fight as hard as I can, but . . ."

"No," Harry moaned. "What about the Phantom Mark? What if they want to see if I have any connection to Voldemort? What if . . ."

"Stop it with the 'What if's. The headmaster has been working on solutions. We are to go to his office tonight at six. You will not go to the Great Hall for dinner today, it would simply be to dangerous." Harry moaned, and slid down in his chair. "We will eat in my rooms. Let's go there now. I don't think either of us are in any condition to be brewing dangerous potions." Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led to Severus' quarters, through the new entrance.

-----------------------------------------

"What about the Mark?"

"It is light. We will be able to conceal it with a light unbreakable charm for a short period of time, one that the wards will not be able to detect," replied Dumbledore. Harry sighed, catching the headmaster's attention. "Harry, you are not required to return to the Gryffindor tower any longer than to retrieve what you will need for a few days. You are also exempt from your classes for tomorrow. Would you two please meet here at seven? We will floo to the ministry."

"Of course, Headmaster," Severus answered, and he and Harry left, making their way to the tower. "I will wait out here," he told Harry, and Harry went inside to get some things.

"The traitor dares to show his face! What made you turn to You-Know-Who Potter? Or should I say _Snape_?"

"I did not join Voldemort!" Harry said loudly enough for the entire common room to hear him, and he went to his dorm to retrieve his belongings. Instead of taking a few things out of his trunk, he packed all his stuff back into it and shrunk it. He didn't trust most of the Gryffindors to do something to it while he was gone. He met Severus back outside, thankfully without anyone else confronting him. They walked back to Severus' rooms in silence.

"You brought your entire trunk?" Severus asked when Harry unshrunk it.

"I don't trust them to not do anything to it," Harry answered, and Severus raised an eyebrow. "I walked in, and someone accused me of joining Voldemort. Again," he said with anger. "It's not fair. I would _never_ join him. It's his fault I never had a family!"

------------------------------------------------

Harry woke with a start, trying to forget what he just saw. There were no Markings during this vision, Voldemort decided that tonight was a good night for rather sickening "entertainment", as he called it. Suddenly, Harry didn't recognize where he was, and started to freak.

"Harry," he heard a voice call his name. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. "Harry, it's all right. Calm down." Slowly, Harry came to his senses. He was in Severus' rooms.

"They were children," Harry moaned.

"Vision?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. Severus pulled Harry toward him, and Harry gratefully leaned into him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry followed Severus to the headmaster's office in a gloom. He was a little embarrassed when he woke up and he was in the same bed a Severus, but he was also a little grateful that Severus didn't leave him. He was surprised that he was able to fall back to asleep that night, though. When they arrived in the office, Dumbledore cast the charm over his arm and they flooed to the Ministry without a word said between them.

"Custody case for Harry Potter," Dumbledore door told the lady sitting behind the desk. "Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore." The lady gave them a weird look.

"Wands, please," she said, and took their wands. After a little bit, she gave them back, along with name tags. "Court room 23." The three made their way to courtroom.

"We will now begin. This is the custody case of one Harry James Potter. Minister Cornelius Fudge apply for Guardianship, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, opposing. Calling Albus Dumbledore to the stands," a witch announced.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, why do you oppose the Minister gaining custody of Harry Potter?" a wizard, one Harry didn't recognized, asked when Dumbledore reach the stands.

"Until recently, it was believed that the Petunia Dursley, sister of Lily Potter (mother of Harry Potter) was Harry Potter's only living blood relative. It came to my attention recently, that this is not so. In actuality, Severus Snape is Harry Potters biological father."

"Is there proof?"

"Yes. A test has been taken."

"Why does he look like James Potter?"

"Lily Potter apparently cast charms on the child before he was born. The charm is wearing off. He will look like the son of Lily and Severus by his 17th birthday."

"Why would we allow custody of a child to a Death Eater?"

"He is not a Death Eater. He was a spy for me. He was found out by Voldemort" a ripple of uneasiness spread through the courtroom, "early this summer. He no longer has any contact with Voldemort. As for why it should be allowed, Severus is Harry's father by blood. The protection given by Harry's mother would continue if the guardianship is placed on Severus."

"I am finished questioning him. Calling Harry Potter to the stands." Harry froze. He didn't want to go up there . . . Severus gently squeezed his shoulders, and Harry gave him a nervous smile. He walked to the stands.

"There has been rumors of you being in league with You-Know-Who. Is this true?"

"No. I hate him. He killed my family. He wants to kill me. I would never join him," Harry stated shortly.

"Are you sad about your relatives deaths?" the man asked. Harry replied without much thought.

"They didn't like me very much, in fact, I think they hated me, but I never wanted them to die. It wasn't fair that Voldemort would go after them because of me." That was all Harry would say.

"Did they abuse you?" Harry started, then looked down. He really didn't want to answer this question. The entire courtroom was staring at him.

"They never hit me," Harry said.

"There are other types of abuse than physical."

"Objection!" called a familiar voice: Mrs. Weasley.

"Overruled. Answer the question, Mr. . . Potter."

"They starved me. They refused to love me. Is that abuse? I don't know. You decide," Harry said, quiet and sad.

"What about Severus Snape?"

"What about him?" Harry asked, looking up from his lap.

"Has he ever abused you?"

"No!" he yelled. "He would never do that!"

"How do you know this?" the man asked. Harry thought about this. What _did_ make him believe that? Finally he answered.

"I lived in the same house as him for a month during the summer. We didn't like each other at that time. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was just the opposite. He never tried to harm me. And recently . . . he's the only one who . . . he _cares_ about me," Harry said. He didn't want to say anything, but he was willing to do anything at this point to stay with Severus. Even if it meant looking like a lost child . . . because really, that's what he was. "He protects me, and he _understands_ how I feel. Especially about Voldemort," quiet gasps "because . . . well, I sure you can understand that." Harry was near tears, but he wouldn't let them escape his eyes.

"What is your feelings about Voldemort?"

"Objection! What does this have to do with the custody case?"

"Overruled. Since one of the possible guardians of Mr. Potter was at one point a Death Eater, the questions are valid. Answer the question, Mr. Potter."

"What do you mean what are my feelings toward him?" Harry asked for confirmation. It wasn't easy to summarize how he felt for the snake-like bastard.

"Are you afraid of him, for example?" Harry thought.

"I think I am mostly angry at him," Harry admitted. "He kills innocent people to get what he wants, and he thinks he is justified. I am also scared. I have met him many times. The first time I actually . . . _talked_ to him I guess . . . it was when a memory of himself came back to life (well, kind of) in my second year. He gave no clue that it was _him_ that was . . . that he was behind all of it. I don't know. . ." Harry trailed off. He looked back down at his lap. The whole courtroom was uncomfortably silent, and Harry shifted.

"I am finished with the questioning," the man said quietly. "Calling Cornelius Fudge to the stands." Harry got up and went back to his seat next to Severus. He spared a small smile for his father, and Severus gave him a small hug.

"Why do you wish to have custody over Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter is a very troubled young boy who needs the best care and guidance he can get. As he admitted, he is scared of You-Know-Who, and he needs protection, especially since You-Know-Who is still after him. I will be able to give him this guidance," Fudge said. Harry stole a glance at the court. He saw almost everyone nodding, and Harry felt sick. He looked back down and leaned toward Severus. His father took the clue immediately and had his arm around his waist, in a small hug.

"I do not have any more questions for the Minister. That is all for the questioning."

"We will take a break while the council decides on the matter." Harry sat stunned.

"Why were you not called up?" Harry asked Severus quietly. Severus shook his head, and Harry felt even sicker. _They were all agreeing with Fudge_, he thought, worried. The council left.

A half an hour later, Harry was started to not only get worried, but he was starting to get an anxiety attack. The council hadn't come out yet. The entire time, everyone left in the courtroom sat mostly silent, except for the soft hum from the many whispering voices. Harry did not dare to look at anyone. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the council filed in.

"We came here believing that the Minister would be the best guardian for Harry Potter, but after our short time here," one of the older ladies on the council said, "we don't believe this quite so strongly. Because of Mr. Potter's testimony, and what we have seen while Mr. Potter was in the stands with . . . with his father, we believe that Severus Snape would be the best choice for physical protection because he would understand how the Death Eaters would attack and the best choice for emotional guidance. Therefore, custody of Harry Potter goes to him father, Severus Snape." She then turned to Harry and Severus. "And, if I may be so bold to suggest, that you have the formal adoption taken care of." Then, she and the rest of the council left.

When they were free of the people congratulating them, Harry turned to Severus.

"What did she mean 'formal adoption'? I mean, I'm your son!" Harry said.

"Yes, but James Potter did adopt you. By adoption, you would take the Snape name, becoming the magical and blood heir after myself, instead of just the blood heir. Because James Potter adopted you, by tradition your name would be Harry James Potter-Snape, and you would be able to go by either name, or both."

"I. . ." Harry started.

"You don't have to choose now. Legally, you have until your seventeenth birthday."

"Okay . . ." Harry said slowly. He really didn't know what he wanted. Actually, he did. He wanted Severus to be his father. But what did Severus want?

"Come, let's go back to Hogwarts. Or, perhaps, Hogsmede? The Headmaster gave us both the day off." Harry stared, surprised, at his father.

"But . . . am I allowed?"

"You be with me, silly." Harry blanched at Severus calling him 'silly', but got over it quickly.

"Um, okay. Hogsmede sounds good. People might not be so nice, though. Usually . . ."

"That doesn't matter," Severus dismissed. "Let's go then. I don't want to stay in this courtroom all day."

The first place they went was the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers. Severus was thinking about something a little stronger, but decided against it for Harry's case. They found darker corner and sat in silence for awhile.

"What do you want?" Harry asked quietly. When Severus didn't answer, Harry assumed that he didn't ask loud enough.

"About what?" the older wizard asked.

"About . . . I don't know. Adopting me. Anything." Severus sighed.

"Harry, I . . ." Severus didn't know how to continue. "I was scared when I thought they were all agreeing with Fudge. I was scared I was going to lose you. You are my son, my child. I . . ." Severus paused for a little bit, waiting for Harry to look at him. When he did, there was a look in the boy's eye that he could not identify. Fear? Love? "I care for you. I _love_ you, Harry," he whispered. "Even if you choose that you don't want me to adopt you, I will be there for you, as I promised. Nothing will change that." Harry appeared relieved.

"I . . . I love you, too. You were the only one who has ever . . . comforted me. You checked up on me, you still cared for me, even when I pushed you away. I never let you explain. I'm sorry," Harry said softly.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I believe I would have done the same in your situation." Harry smiled at his father. "If someone told me that we would be sitting in the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer, and talking all 'mushy' with Harry Potter at the beginning of the summer, I do believe I would have hexed them into oblivion, then I would have sent them to St. Mungos Psychiatric Ward."

"Yeah, same with me," Harry agreed, laughing, then became serious. "I want you to adopt me." This caused Severus to smile.

"Well, the Headmaster said I might find you two here," said a familiar voice.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hello, my cub. I heard the good news."

"Have you?" asked Severus.

"Yes, the Headmaster told me. And, overhearing the last part of your conversation, I probably would have been able to figure it out."

"You were eavesdropping!" Harry said.

"They didn't call me a Marauder for nothing, Harry," he said, causing Harry to laugh.

"Would you care to join us, Lu–Remus?" Severus asked.

"Sure," he replied, sitting down next to Harry. "How have you been doing, Harry?"


	20. Research

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. The characters Professor Enyami, Professor June, Professor Joa, Raven, Lex, and any other characters you don't recognize are mine. **

**Chapter 20 - Research**

"I don't know," Harry answered to Remus' question of how the rumors started. "But they aren't making my life any easier." He was rubbing his arm again and Severus motioned to Remus to stop him, which he did, only to receive a glare from Harry.

"What exactly is going on?" Remus asked.

"It is a long story that isn't to be talked about in public," replied Severus flatly, no longer in his good mood.

"I don't really want . . ."

"_You're ruining it; messing it up. You must stop before someone gets hurt_."

"What is it, Harry?"

"The Voice."

"Again?"

"The Voice? What's that?" Remus whispered.

"We don't know," replied Harry. "Let's go back to Hogwarts. I feel unsafe all of a sudden."

"We'll floo to the Headmaster's office," said Severus.

"Can you come, Remus?"

"Would I be of help?" he asked. Snape sighed.

"You might, if you can open a book and research," Snape replied. Harry couldn't tell if it was just a statement or an insult. Not wanting there to be any fight, Harry led himself to believe it was a statement.

"I will come," nodded Remus. Snape went to talk to the manager on duty, and they were soon stepping into the sitting room of Dumbledore's office. Harry and Remus followed Severus to the dungeons before Harry spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

"My lab," was his answer. When they finally arrived, Severus took down the wards and he and Remus entered. Harry stopped outside the door, though.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Is there _suppose_ to be a breeze down here?"

"Probably the difference of pressures of here and atop the stairs," suggested Harry's father, but Harry shook his head.

"Wrong direction. I'll be right back," Harry said, then walked down the corridor. He couldn't feel the breeze anymore, but he kept walking, amazed at how long the corridor seemed. Finally, he came to the end and was in front of a door. _Odd place for a door_, he thought. He was about to give up and turn around when he felt a surge of magic from the door, then nothing. How a ward feels like when put up.

Harry wanted to check it out, but decided against it. Really, he wasn't suppose to be wandering around alone. That, and he didn't want to get caught in the middle of a group of Death Eater kids. Severus would come looking for him eventually, but probably not soon enough, so he turned around and made his way back to Severus' lab.

"Where have you been?" he was asked as soon as he entered the room.

"I told you I would be right back. There's a room at the end of the corridor, and someone was putting up a ward, I think, when I got there. The breeze stopped about a quarter of the way down the corridor, so I think the breeze was coming from the room."

"You stay away from it," Severus ordered. "You weren't even suppose to go off by yourself."

"I know, but . . ."

"No. You know certain students were given orders to do something."

"I know, but . . ."

"No."

"I wasn't going to _do_ anything, Severus," Harry finally got out. "I turned around as soon as I got there and felt the surge."

"Surge?"

"Yeah. I felt a surge. I usually feel it when a ward goes up."

"Since when?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"That's not usual."

"When is it?" Harry snapped, irritated suddenly.

"Woah, Harry," interrupted Remus. "He was just saying."

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of being _special_."

"Calm down, Harry," Severus said flatly, digging through the cupboard he kept research material in.

"What are we researching?" asked Remus.

"Mind-influencing spells."

"What? I think Hermione is doing something similar for her potions project. I think she is doing something along the lines of potions and spells together, though. She complained that her original project wasn't challenging enough." Harry commented.

"Is she really?"

"Yeah. I don't know what that has to do with what is happening, though."

"Are you truly that much of a dunderhead, Harry? What do you think the Voice probably is?"

"Enyami was trying to get some potion into my food . . . do you think . . .?"

"Yes. Miss Granger might be able to help."

"She's usually in the library at this time."

"That is where we are going," Severus said, putting the last of what he was looking for in a bag. "Come."

Harry was right when he said Hermione would be in the library. It was quite hard to find her among her piles of books, though.

"Hey, Harry! How did . . . oh, hello Professor Snape, Professor Lupin."

"Please, Hermione. I'm not your professor anymore. I haven't been for years. It's Remus." Hermione nodded.

"Did you win?" she asked.

"Yeah. I don't know _how_ exactly. It seemed a little too easy, for what has been in the Daily Prophet."

"Congratulations! But what's going on?"

"We are trying to figure out what the Voice is, I guess. Severus thinks your research might help," Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded again.

"Yeah, I figured that. That's one of the reasons I changed and expanded my research topic. After what Enyami was trying to do, and how the Voice stopped for awhile after she left, I had a feeling they were connected. You haven't . . ."

"Yeah, the Voice is back. What have you found?"

"Well, not a whole lot, really. I mean, it's possible that the potion could enhance the effects of certain mind influencing or controlling spells, but I don't know what kind of potion Enyami was using. Also, there aren't a lot of books in the main part of the library that are actually useful. I asked Professor Joa for a pass for the Restricted Section, but she just said that I should be able to find everything . . ." she trailed off.

"Miss Granger, how long have you been working on this?" Severus asked.

"Er. . . shortly after the first time it happened. More . . . things keep adding to it. Now that the voice is back, it means that there is someone else involved. Enyami was sent to Azkaban, and there is no way that she would be able to do any of the spells required from there. Some of the basic ones don't require wands, but they need to be at least within a certain distance to the person," she continued to explain, and Harry shook his head. "Which means that someone close by, probably in the school, is the caster. I don't think it is Professor Joa, though. If she was, then she probably would have objected to my topic. But she seemed to like what I chose, so . . ."

"Okay, we get the idea, Hermione," Harry joked.

"I'm glad that Miss Granger at least has some sense in her," Severus said, and Hermione got a proud look on her face. Severus took out some parchment and a quill and wrote something down. He then handed it to Hermione.

"This is a pass for the Restricted Section. It will valid for as long as your project persists. Of course, if I find you abuse the access, you will no longer have access to the Restricted Section."

"Of course, sir. Thank you, Professor Snape!"

"I would like a copy of your final product. There is not a lot of research that is done between potions and spells." Hermione let out a gleeful noise, then went off to find the librarian.

"I think you just made her year, Severus," Remus commented.

"Is she always like this, Harry?" Severus asked dryly.

"Always. I'm not complaining though. She's the one who figured out your riddle during my first year and she figured out that it was a basilisk petrifying people in our second year."

"How did you know that the riddle was mine?"

"Well . . . we just did. It was kinda obvious, if you thought about it; the potions, the logic. . ."

"I see," Severus said just as Hermione came back. She dug through one of her many piles of parchments, nodded, then handed the pile to Harry, smiling. Then she headed off in the direction of the Restricted Section. Harry started looking through the papers, but Severus snatched them from him.

"Hey!"

"Shh!" said someone from a few bookshelves away, probably the librarian. Severus just ignored Harry and looked through the papers. After about two minutes he went in the same direction as Hermione, and Harry turned to Remus.

"Now what?" he asked the older wizard.

"Follow them, I guess," replied Remus.

* * *

A few hours later, supper came and the four researchers weren't having much luck. Hermione, of course, found a lot more for her research project, but there wasn't much to go by when it came to the Voice. Severus, having been given some of Enyami's potions by the headmaster, decided that he would wait until he knew what the potion was before he kept searching.

The adults left the library, and Harry waited for Hermione to pack up so they could go to the Great Hall. Although Harry ate not that long ago, the time in the library made him especially hungry for some reason.

"Hey mate. How did it go?" Ron asked when Harry and Hermione sat down.

"We won."

"It's amazing how easily, too!" Hermione said. "Fudge must have done something that they didn't like." Harry told her while they were in the library exactly how the trial went. "I doubt he will be re-elected as minister next term. There has been so many complaints about how he has handled the war so far. Hey, Harry, have you talked to Raven lately?"

"No. Why?"

"I guess her dad is planning on running for Minister. Do you know what side of the war he's on? I know she's related to Professor Joa. Not very close; they are second cousins I think."

"No. We didn't talk about her family. Except for her brother. And how do you know that they are related?"

"I was looking up family trees before. Well, do you know what side she or her brother is on? His name is Alexander, right?"

"Lex, and I think they are neutral in the war."

"Hermione, we are here to _eat_. Not talk about politics. Why the sudden interest?" Ron asked.

"No reason. You know, you two should pay more attention to what is happening. Do you even read the Prophet?"

"No," Harry answered. "Most of it is lies anyway."

"Yes, but by reading it, you'll know what the general public knows. Did you even know that there was an article about you and Professor Snape yesterday?"

"Not until he showed me," Harry admitted. Hermione shook her head.

"I can't believe how clueless you two are about things."

"I am not clueless!" interjected Ron.

"Yes, you are," Hermione said.

"Sometimes it's just easier to be clueless, Hermione," Harry told her.

"Easier, yes. But not safer! They could write an article saying that there is _proof_ that you turned evil, whether there is any or not, and everyone might decide to gang up on you!" Harry sighed and decided not to comment. Arguing with Hermione about such things was really pointless.

"Harry, are you coming back to the room today? I noticed you took your stuff out."

"Yeah, it was Professor Dumbledore's idea. I don't know," Harry said, looking around the Gryffindor table. Mostly, everyone was ignoring him, but there were quite a few people who were glaring at him. There _were_ a few people smiling sympathetically, though. Harry didn't know if it was because they felt bad for him because his father was actually the hated potions professor, or because there were so many people glaring at him. He would bet on the former, though. "I don't know if I'm coming back to the tower tonight. I'll have to ask if I should, really. Maybe you guys could tell me what they are saying, so I know what I'm in for."

"Of course, mate," Ron said. "I have already heard a lot of everything, though. Most don't believe you are planning on being the next Dark Lord, but there are a lot of people who don't understand how Snape can be your dad. They seem pretty mad about that."

"I've heard there are a lot of Slytherins who are appalled that Professor Snape's son is actually in Gryffindor. One of them even suggested forcing you to be resorted just for the sake of humility," Hermione said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thanks. At least I won't have to worry about too many accusations of joining Voldemort."

"I just can't believe there are people who believe you would," Ron said, piling more food on his plate. Harry took a quick glance at the head table and saw that Severus was looking at him. He quickly looked back at his friends.

"Some people are stupid enough to believe anything, Ron," Hermione said with her lecture tone.

"So, where were you two for the past couple of hours?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"Library," Harry and Hermione answered together.

"Figures. The one place I refused to go in today."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I'm not doing any studying today. It is my _free_ day," Ron answered.

"Self proclaimed free day," said Hermione flatly. "You know, we just came back from break not too long ago. You don't need a free day."

"Yes, Hermione, I do. Just because you're happy with studying all the time, doesn't mean I am. You are even rubbing off on Harry!"

"Ronald, you never study unless you are forced to. And you should be glad that Harry has actually started working on his own. You should, too."

"Oh, please Hermione. I do well enough."

"Well enough, yes. But you could do better!"

"Could you two please stop arguing?" Harry finally was able to say amid their fast paced 'argument'. "Thank you." He put down his fork. "I'm full."

"Harry, you barely ate anything."

"I ate a few hours ago, Hermione, so I wasn't that hungry. I'm going to Severus' rooms now. I still have to work on a potion that I haven't quite got figured out yet."

"Okay, Harry. Will we see you before breakfast?"

"Maybe," Harry answered and left. He was surprised to run into Severus outside the doors.

"Sneaking out?" Severus asked.

"I was planning on working on that potion . . ." Harry answered. Severus nodded.

"Are you planning on staying in the tower tonight, or my rooms?"

"I don't know. I think I'll go back to the tower, though. I'll decide once I finish it."

"It?"

"The potion!" Harry replied. Severus just turned around and started walking toward the dungeons.


	21. Unintended Betrayal

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. The characters Professor Enyami, Professor June, Professor Joa, Raven, Lex, and any other characters you don't recognize are mine. **

**Chapter 21 - Unintended Betrayal**

"Did you find anything?" Severus asked when Harry and Hermione entered his office. It was three weeks after winning the trial, three weeks after the start of the researching. Those three weeks haven't been easy for either Severus or Harry. The public that remembered Severus being on trial for being a Death Eater at the end of Voldemort's first demise was livid that he would get custody of the-boy-who-lived, biological father or not.

Most of the students at Hogwarts weren't much better. The Hufflepuff house was almost equally divided on whether to believe Harry would truly turn to the dark side, and of course, being Hufflepuffs, stuck to whatever side they were on.

The Slytherins and Ravenclaws who were children of known Death Eaters, and even some who weren't, went out of their way to threaten, discreetly of course, Harry, saying that their Lord would take care of both the traitor (Severus) and his son. The Slytherins who were loyal to Professor Snape as their Head of House attempted to make alliances with Harry. Harry didn't refuse to talk to any of them, but he didn't trust (most of) them. Severus made sure to tell Harry which of his students he should be most cautious around.

Most of the Ravenclaws did their best to ignore him in a way that made Harry uncomfortable. If he tried to talk to one of them in class, they would just stick their head even further behind whatever book they were reading.

Most of Gryffindor was on Harry's side, but Harry could tell they were walking on thin ice around him. Like they were afraid he would just start yelling or acting like Professor Snape would when someone messed up a potion. Which did make him want to do so.

Luckily, the majority of the members of the Defense Association thought nothing of Harry's relation to Professor Snape. They all were used to the professor at the meetings, and they figured (wrongly) that the reason Snape was helping was _because_ Harry was his son. No one bothered correcting them, though. It was easier to just go along.

"Not really," Harry answered at the same time Hermione said, "Yes."

"Which is it?" Severus asked with a snap.

"We didn't find anything that could help prevent it, but we _did_ find something that could help us come up with something. In fact, I think . . ."

"Wait," Severus interrupted, walking toward the closed office door. He opened it just when a timid first year Slytherin was about to knock on the door.

"Yes?" Severus asked, and the kid blanched, obviously not expecting that. "Well?"

"I was wondering about our last assignment . . ." the girl started, but was also interrupted by Severus.

"Harry, help Miss Janus. You may use my classroom."

"But . . ."

"Go. I will speak with Miss Granger." Harry nodded reluctantly, but walked toward the DADA classroom, checking once to make sure Janus was following.

"So, what are you having problems with?" Harry asked the girl once they got to the classroom.

"Er . . . I was trying to figure out what would happen if more than one person used _Expelliarmus_ on one person at the same time. We are supposed to write a report on disarming spells, but I can't find anything on it."

"It would simply increase the force used. I'd explain it more, but there should be something on it in _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_."

"In the charms book?"

"Well, it technically is a charm."

"Oh. Then why are we learning it in Defense?"

"Because it is a way to defend yourself," Harry answered obviously.

"Oh," the girl answered. Harry was about to get up and return to Severus' office when the girl spoke up again. "You're really Professor Snape's son?" Harry sighed.

"Yes."

"Then should you be in, you know, Slytherin or something?"

"What house you are in isn't dictated by whom your family is, it is by whom you are," Harry replied.

"Oh," the girl replied again, then left the room quickly, leaving Harry to walk back to the office, wondering what that was about. When he got there, though, Severus and Hermione were gone, and Harry had to sigh. As much as Severus complained about Hermione, they sure did get along all right when it came to researching and experimenting. Not knowing where to start, Harry headed toward Severus' lab. Fortunately, they were there.

"Don't bother leaving a note to tell me where you've gone," Harry mumbled when he saw them.

"Sorry, Harry, but we just figured something out!" Hermione said with excitement. Severus didn't even bother responding. Harry huffed, but went over to the cauldrons they were working on.

"Anything I can do?"

"Not right now, Harry. It would take too long to explain . . ." Hermione said. Harry just shook his head and left. He didn't like how they just shut him out of research about something that was happening to _him_ like that. The way Severus just shoved him away to help the first year like that . . . it wasn't fair! He knew his potions just as well, if not better, as Hermione because of his extra lessons. He even experimented with potion alterations frequently . . . and often came up with something useful. _So why does he keep pushing me away?_ Harry asked himself.

Harry wasn't about to say anything about it, though. They _were_ doing this research to help him, so he should be happy . . . but it hurt the way they treated him. Finding himself in a depressed mood, Harry went to the Gryffindor tower to find Ron. He found his friend finishing an essay for divinations.

"Hey, Ron," greeted Harry.

"Hey, Harry. What's wrong?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing much. Want to play a game of chess?" Harry asked. Harry had gotten better at chess and was now almost as good as Ron. He was even able to win a few games once in a while.

"Sure! Let's go to our room. It's starting to get crowded in here," answered Ron. Harry looked around. It was, indeed, nearly full. "It's snowing pretty hard out. No one wants to go outside." Ron and Harry made their way to the dorm room and Harry brought out the chess board he received from Severus for Christmas.

Four hours later, Snape and Hermione were standing over the cauldron that had turned out.

"Will it work?" asked Hermione.

"Of course it will," Snape said.

"But . . . don't we have to test it?" Hermione asked.

"No need. There is nothing odd in it, and I have worked with the ingredients we used quite frequently."

"Okay . . ." Hermione answered slowly. "Where's Harry? Wasn't he here just a little bit ago?"

"I do not know. I do not remember him even arriving."

"I know he was here, I talked to him. I don't know where he went though. Maybe he went to the library. Or the common room." Hermione checked the time. "Oh, it's past curfew . . ."

"I will walk you back to the tower, then," Snape said.

"Good night, Professor Snape," Hermione said when they arrived. Snape just grunted a response, then left. Hermione gave the password (Rotten Rodents), and looked around the common room. She was a little worried when she didn't see either Ron or Harry, but she figured they went to bed early or something. Tired, she decided to do the same.

For the next two days, Harry avoided Hermione, and only talked to Severus when required. The potion did seem to work, though. During the past few weeks, it was normal for the Voice to say something several times a day. After the potion, though, he didn't hear the Voice at all.

On the third day of Harry avoiding Hermione and Severus, Severus stopped Harry from leaving their classroom after Harry's extra potions lesson.

"What is wrong, Harry?" Severus asked gently.

"Nothing," Harry answered shortly, and tried to leave again. His father grabbed his arm and prevented him from going.

"You have been avoiding me for the past three days," the man stated.

"It's nothing," Harry insisted. Severus threw a charm at the door.

"Well, you aren't leaving until you tell me . . ." Severus threatened.

"What, so you're allowed to ignore me, but I'm not allowed to ignore you without being threatened?" Harry hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just push me away when it isn't convenient for me to be around!" Harry yelled, and was somehow able to tear down the ward Severus put up and run out of the room before Severus, stunned, could stop him. It left the wizard thinking though. _Am I really pushing Harry away?_ he thought to himself. He thought over the past three weeks, and realized it was true. Not on purpose, but he still did it. Whenever an idea latched onto him, or Miss Granger would think up another possible solution, and they were interrupted, he would send Harry to take care of whatever the interruption was. It was usually a student.

Severus shook his head and went to go find his son to talk to him. To try to explain and apologize. He knew that Harry had a hard time believing that people care about him. That happened when you were told differently your entire life. Severus did care for his son. He loved him more than he thought possible. He was new to this parenting thing, though. Before, he always buried himself in his potions work, his teaching, and his spying. He was used to paying attention to nothing but his work when it came to figuring out a solution.

He understood now. That attitude would have to change.

* * *

Harry went straight to the Great Hall for dinner. He wanted to finish eating before his father came to eat. He hadn't meant to say that, but it made him angry. Even as his father, Severus could get on Harry's nerves. Only now, it was for different reasons. He was greeted by Ron, who came in seconds before him.

"Why are you avoiding Hermione, Harry?" he asked when they sat down. "She's worried."

"Let her figure it out," Harry snapped, irritated. Ron shook his head, placing food on his plate. Hermione came and sat down across from them just then.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. "You know how I was wondering why no one got the Daily Prophet this morning? It came late. Read it!" she said, tossing the paper at the two boys. Harry nearly choked on his food when he saw the headline.

**Malfoy found innocent of Death Eater Charges**

**Lucius Malfoy, arrested for being involved in the attack on the Ministry last year, was found near death outside the Ministry of Magic with a magical note from You-Know-Who saying that this is what happens when you fight against him. He was unconscious for several days.**

**When he woke up, officials questioned him with a strong truth potion. Several Death Eaters were able to get past the Dementors that guard Azkaban and smuggled him out. They then tortured him and dropped him off at the Ministry. **

**Lucius Malfoy was found to be under the Imperious Curse, a forced follower of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. The Malfoy family is currently under Ministry protection.**

"This is wrong!" Ron yelled. Everyone nearby stopped eating to look at him, and Ron blushed.

"What are they up to?" Harry wondered, outraged.

"I think it has something to do with Minister elections coming up. Turn to the second page," Hermione ordered.

**Candidates for Minister Announced**

**There are three candidates for the upcoming elections for Minister. Of course, the current minister, Minister Fudge, will be running. In addition to him, Dan Drima, whose current position is head of the Cursed Artifacts section of the Ministry, and Kingsley Shacklebolt who is currently an Auror. More information on the candidates will be announced later.**

"What does that have anything to do with Malfoy?" Harry huffed.

"Think about it, Harry! With the elections, Voldemort needs someone very influential to support a certain candidate. Well, we know it won't be Shacklebolt. He's on our side for sure. So, he either wants Minister Fudge or Drima to be elected. If Drima is neutral, he might be easily persuaded . . . " Harry sighed, getting Hermione's point.

"Well, we can't do anything about it, can we?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," Hermione answered.

"Harry, I would like a word with you," a silky voice came from behind Harry. Harry glared at his father, but got up and followed anyway, leaving Hermione and Ron to talk about what has been wrong with Harry for the past few days.

Harry and Severus ended up in Severus' rooms sitting across from each other, untouched tea in front of both of them. Severus got up and sat next to Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was pushing you away. I get rather . . . involved . . . when I am researching something," Severus said, a little awkward. Harry gave him an unreadable look, but didn't say anything. "I _am_ sorry, Harry. You must remember, I'm new at this father thing," he said, attempting to joke. Harry just shook his head. "What?"

"It's nothing."

"I already told you, it's not nothing. And, as I already told you many more times, I am here for you." Harry still refused to answer, so they sat in silence for what seemed like forever. In truth, Harry didn't know how to answer. It did hurt, but he knew that Severus cared about him. The fact that he came and got Harry right away to talk about it pretty much proved it. After fifteen minutes, he still didn't know how to answer. So, he just leaned against his father. Severus then put his arm around his child, and that is how they woke in the next morning.


	22. End of the Year

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. The characters Professor Enyami, Professor June, Professor Joa, Raven, Lex, and any other characters you don't recognize are mine. **

**Chapter 22 - End of the Year**

Harry and Severus woke the next morning to Dumbledore chuckling softly. Harry ended up on the floor from being startled by Severus waking up to quickly. The entire situation made Dumbledore laugh harder.

"Ow!" Harry said when realized what happened. "Hey!"

"Harry, I do believe your friends are looking for you. You might want to go reassure them that you are safe," Dumbledore said. Harry just got up and walked into the bathroom. Dumbledore turned to a scowling Severus. "I assume you have read yesterday's Prophet?"

"Unfortunately, yes. With Malfoy it is only to be expected," he grumbled. "He needs to be in some position of power. To get that position, he is willing to make himself look weak." Dumbledore nodded.

* * *

"Harry! Where have you been!" Hermione asked.

"I fell asleep in Severus' rooms. Sorry, guys," he told Hermione, Ron and Ginny as he sat down and piled food on his plate.

"Really! We thought that Snape changed his mind and decided to use you for some potion or something!" Ron exclaimed, which got glares from Hermione and Ginny. "Okay," Ron relented. "_I_ thought he did. He just took you and then never came back! What do you expect me to think?"

"We just had some things to talk about," Harry said. "Hermione, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I guess I felt you and Severus were ignoring me. . ."

"Harry, we were doing the research for you!"

"I know. It's just . . . I don't know how to explain it."

"That's okay, Harry. I understand. I wasn't ignoring you on purpose. It's just . . . research, you know," Hermione said quietly."

"I know, Hermione."

"Well, now that we are all happy with each other again, let's go do something. Anyone up for a game of quidditch? I checked, and no one is using the field right now."

"I don't know . . ." Hermione said.

"Oh, come on 'Mione! Flying isn't that bad!"

"Yeah, I know," she said slowly. She was starting to get use to be pulled into quidditch games. She was getting better, but she preferred reading to the games. "You guys can. I think I'm going to work on my potions project. I'm almost done, and I want to turn it in early."

"Hermione! It's Saturday! Do it tomorrow!"

"Well, I'm going to go put on clean clothes. I'll meet you guys in the quidditch pitch?"

"Yeah. Drag along anyone you find. We only have . . ." Ron counted, "three of us who are willing to play. We need at least one more person!"

"Having trouble counting today, Ron?" Harry teased before he got up and left, leaving a blushing Ron and a laughing Hermione and Ginny behind. When Harry arrived on the pitch, he was surprised to see thirteen people instead of the two he expected.

"Okay, Harry, you're finally here! You're seeker on my team," Ron said as soon as he spotted Harry. The game went on for quite awhile – past lunch – and attracted almost half the students and teachers for a least part of the time. By the time that Harry caught the snitch (which Harry believed _didn't_ stay in the pitch), it was well past two in the afternoon. Surprisingly, McGonagall allowed the fourteen players to eat late in the Great Hall.

* * *

Easter break came up fast. The wizarding world outside of Hogwarts was hectic. Voldemort was up to something, that was for sure. There weren't a lot Death Eater attacks, but when there were, it was for a good reason. Azkaban had been raided again, so there were very few Death Eaters left there. Because of the danger, a curfew was in place for Diagon Alley, Hogsmede, and all mostly-wizarding communities.

The elections were happening in a month, and the entire wizarding world was split almost perfectly between the three candidates. The ones that wanted Fudge in office mostly wanted it because they felt a change in leadership shouldn't happen in the middle of a war. Most of these were the ones that wanted Harry Potter under the custody of Fudge instead of his father.

The wizards and witches who supported Shacklebolt wanted him in office because of his auror history. There argument was that they needed someone who knew how to handle you-know-who, and who better than an auror?

Then there was those who support Drima. Most of them didn't know why, really. He did seem like the best candidate for 'normal' times, meaning, when not in a war. Of course, no one could figure out who he supported in the war. He was constantly talking about protecting people from Voldemort – he even says his name! – but nothing about how to defeat him. No one knew his views on muggles, and wizards, muggleborns and purebloods. But one third of the people supported him.

Inside Hogwarts, it was pretty calm, not including the fifth and seventh years who had O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s to worry about. Hogsmede weekends were canceled for everyone but those who were already seventeen, which caused an uproar with the younger students.

The D.A. actually grew as the danger of Voldemort grew. Before Christmas holiday, there were about 100 in the defense club . . . and about 300 before Easter holiday. They had to split it up over three days a week instead of one.

Everyone had to admit that with Professor Snape being the Defense teacher they learned much more. He was a strict as he was in potions, and for the most part, the students still hated him, but they were learning something. Of course, there was more homework in the class than there ever was before.

Most of the time, Harry wasn't required to go to DADA class because of all the extra time he put into the DA and him extra lessons. He only went to the classes in which they were working on dueling. A lot of the students who weren't in the DA just assumed it was because he was _the_ Harry Potter, not realizing he knew everything that Severus was teaching in the class anyway. Others were just _mad_ at this. They believed he was getting special treatment for being Professor Snape's son. No one said anything about that, though. Everyone was still afraid of Snape.

* * *

"Mr. and Miss Drima, I am disappointed in both of you," Severus said, turning to face the siblings. "I expect better of my students. Especially you two. I am afraid I have to take points off. Ten points each, and a detention with Filch. Now would you care to explain?"

Raven and Lex were silent for awhile, and Professor Snape glared at him. Finally, Raven spoke up.

"My father wanted me to, Professor. I needed to get the letter to him!"

"And what was so urgent that couldn't wait until the next morning?"

"Professor," Lex interrupted. "Our father requires her to write to him every three days. You see, last year at our other school . . . well, you see . . ." Lex trailed off.

"Yes?" he asked, turning his gaze to the fifth year girl.

"I had a . . . problem with a teacher. I really don't want to talk about it, sir," Raven said. Severus nodded, a lot of rather unpleasant scenarios running through him head.

"Next time, come to me and I will escort you to the owlry. Get back to your dormitories."

* * *

Harry stopped in front of the mirror. He hadn't looked at himself for the past month. It was rather disconcerting to see something about your body change slightly. Right now, he didn't really recognize himself. He brushed his bangs aside, checking for the scar. It was still there, proving it really was him in the mirror.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Severus asked, walking up behind him, grabbing a comb.

"I look so different," Harry answered.

"You look no different than yesterday," stated his father.

"Yeah, but I look a lot different from last time I looked in the mirror. I look almost exactly like you," he answered, which earn an odd look from the older wizard.

"You look a lot like me and your mother. And when was that?"

"I don't know. A long time ago."

"Harry . . ." Severus sighed.

"I'm just saying . . . it's weird. I mean, I looked like one person my whole life, up until recently. I don't even recognize myself anymore. When I passed the mirror today, I almost pulled out my wand on myself! It's as if who I am keeps changing. First, I was just a freak, someone who had no one to care. I went from that to the boy-who-lived, the famous Harry Potter. Now . . . now, I just don't know anymore."

Severus didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Finally, he said all he could.

"I understand, Harry," he said, combing his son's now straight hair off to the side.

"Hey!"

"Your hair kept getting in your eyes. It might not bother you, but I find it especially annoying."

"Then don't look!" Harry said, recovering his forehead. "I don't like my scar showing."

"Then you are getting a hair cut after this stupid ceremony is done."

"Fine," Harry relented, knowing he needed one. "So, who did you vote for?"

"Who do you think?"

"Shacklebolt?"

"Of course. He's in the Order."

"I figured so. Who do you think won? And why don't they just announce it when they know? Why wait a month?" Harry asked, and Severus sighed.

"What is with all your questions today, Harry? They don't want anyone to know before the new minister is in office. Probably for the Minister's safety. As for who won, I have to idea."

"Oh. I hope it's Shacklebolt."

"Are you ready?"

"I guess. Why do we have to go?"

"Because. Anyway, it's your first time in public being the famous Harry Potter-Snape."

"Some answer," Harry grumbled. "And please, don't use the word famous."

"We'll be flooing to Hogwarts, then walking to Hogsmede. It's too light out to be seen walking out of headquarters," Severus said, ignoring Harry.

"Okay," Harry answered. "Do you have a house?"

"What?"

"Do you have a house? I mean, you couldn't have lived at Hogwarts and here your whole life."

"Yes, I do. Two, actually. One of them, I lived in the entire time I was a Death Eater, or a spy. The second one, I inherited from my mother when she died. I haven't been there in a very long time."

"Oh. So no one knows about it?"

"Not many."

"So, then, wouldn't we be safe there?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't really like it here. I know Sirius left it to me, but it's so . . . _dark_. And too many memories."

"I suppose it would be safe there, if wards were put up. Come on, let's go. I don't like being late."

* * *

"Welcome, wizards and witches! We will like to introduce you to your new Minister of Magic, Minister Dan Drima!" Applause. After the ceremony, Severus and Harry went to find a place to get Harry's hair cut.

"So, is there a reason you haven't been to your other home?" Harry asked as they walked.

"I haven't needed to."

"Do you want to?"

"I would like to see how it is faring," agreed Severus.

"So, can we go?"

"Sometime," answered Severus. "Come on, we can't stay in Hogsmede for too long."

**Okay, this Severitus part is finished. The overall story continues in It's Mutual 2. **

**Thank you to all you people who have been reading this story, and who have reviewed!**

**Oh, and if you have time, go check out my other stories!**


End file.
